Plan inVIable
by Sora-Tu-Padre
Summary: La Sheriff de Piltover se encuentra con un caso inesperado sobre su mesa. Una tal Vi está en el punto de mira de uno de los mafiosos de la ciudad y quiere acabar con ella. ¿Cómo ayudará a la joven? ¿Y por qué quiere matarla? Su relación variará conforme pasa el tiempo.
1. Chapter 1

Se suponía que no debían acercarse a esa gente, se suponía que sus padres no habían querido eso para ellos. Pero no pudieron evitarlo. Un giro de los acontecimientos hizo que cambiaran de idea tan rápido que no supieron cómo evitar juntarse con esa gente.

Vi trabajaba en las minas, a las afueras de Piltover, con varias personas más de su misma condición. Huérfanos, hambrientos y desamparados, que vivían en el barrio bajo de la gran ciudad tecnológica. Ella se solía juntar con un muchacho llamado Ezreal que tenía unos guantes hextech que desprendían luz cuando él quería. Era una buena forma de iluminar los túneles de la mina cuando terminaban su turno y se iban a explorar el resto de pasajes que nadie solía visitar.

Un día, Vi encontró unas piezas hextech diferentes a las demás y se las llevó de la mina antes de que nadie se las quitara. Pasó meses controlando cómo montar las piezas para que fueran perfectas y para que se pudieran usar bien. Creó unos guanteletes que le cedió a su hermano mayor, con lo cual atrajeron la atención de varias personas indeseadas. Entre ellas la del alcalde de la ciudad, Adam, un conocido mafioso del que ningún Sheriff de Piltover se había podido encargar.

Un día les robaron los guanteletes y cuando volvieron a recuperarlos, la tragedia se apoderó de ellos.

La joven corría despavorida por los callejones húmedos de la oscura calle. Estaba siendo perseguida por unos matones y no tenía intención de dejarse pillar. Pisó uno de los charcos mientras controlaba su respiración agitada para no cansarse antes de llegar donde quería.

Dos hombres armados con pistolas y con un aspecto sin escrúpulos la siguieron sin detenerse por las calles poco transitadas, sobre todo a esa hora de la madrugada, donde la mayoría de gente estaba dormida. Por suerte para ellos, la joven a la que estaban persiguiendo no había gritado en el momento en el que empezaron a seguirla a toda velocidad. Hubiera sido un problema que la policía se movilizara a por ellos.

Atravesó dos calles más, en la última se tropezó en uno de los charcos que había, no había calculado la profundidad del suelo y cayó de bruces. Los dos hombres le dieron caza en apenas unos segundos, antes de que le diera tiempo a levantarse de nuevo.

La joven, asustada, retrocedió arrastrándose por el suelo mientras los hombres sacaban dos pistolas de su chaqueta.

-Nos has dado muchos problemas, muchacha.- le dijo el primero apuntando a su víctima. Los ojos azules de la joven mostrando un pavor inconcedible.

Se llevó la mano a su cuello y agarró con fuerza el medallón que llevaba, más grande de lo normal, apretó de nuevo antes de que el gatillo de los dos hombres fuera pulsado y una especie de máquina arramblara con los dos hombres haciendo que los empujara fuertemente contra la pared. Los dos hombres soltaron sus armas cuando se golpearon contra el muro de ladrillos.

Cuando levantaron la mirada se encontraron con otro hombre, más joven que ellos con una mirada de asesino que les heló el alma de tal forma que no pudieron moverse del pavor que les causaba. Llevaba en sus manos dos guanteletes más grandes que cualquier otro que hubieran podido contemplar con tecnología hextech. Podían ver las piezas moverse con voluntad propia mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Los ojos azules del recién llegado alcanzaron a los hombres del suelo que estaban destrozados.

-¿Qué problemas os ha causado, decís? – dijo una voz aterciopelada y fría.

La joven se levantó del suelo mirando a su salvador. No podía creérselo. El hombre se giró a verla, tras comprobar que no tenía ni un rasguño volvió a dirigir su mirada a los agresores de la joven.

-¿Y bien? – les dijo de nuevo.

-Ha robado dentro de la propiedad del señor Alcalde. Hemos venido a cobrarnos su vida por lo robado.

-Ese maldito alcalde corrupto… - dijo él.

Se incorporó de nuevo, levantando sus guanteletes, los que acababa de robar junto a su hermana pequeña.

-Vete, Vi.- le dijo su hermano.- Yo me encargo de ellos.

-¿Estás seguro? – preguntó la joven levantándose del suelo, su ropa completamente mojada.

No contaba con más de catorce años. Estaba completamente desaliñada y delgada, demasiado delgada para la edad que tenía.

-Claro, vete.- le dijo de nuevo.

Vi se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo del callejón yendo a su casa de nuevo.

No tenían padres y vivían en uno de los apartamentos cutres del barrio bajo, sin nadie que los cuidara. Su hermano se dedicaba a tratar con traficantes y maleantes de poca monta para poder mantenerlos. Vi sabía que algún día lo pillarían, lo que no se esperaba era lo que realmente pasó.

Después del incidente con los hombres del Alcalde Adam se durmió completamente hasta el mediodía. Cuando se levantó para ver si había alguien en la casa se encontró sola, entonces se empezó a preocupar. Encontró una nota manchada de sangre en la puerta. Una advertencia para que no se acercara a casa del alcalde de nuevo y los guanteletes hextech apoyados en el pasillo oscuro donde vivía. Su hermano había muerto.

Un ataque de rabia se apoderó de ella y se puso los guantes, manejándolos a la perfección. Salió de su casa con dirección a la casa del alcalde. Pero no llegó a ir tan lejos. Encontró la zona acordonada de dónde había dejado a su hermano la noche anterior, en el callejón.

Se encontró con varios policías patrullando la zona, y Vi tomó represalias contra ellos. Gracias a los guanteletes empezó a golpear a diestro y siniestro a todos los que estaban cerca de ella. Partiendo huesos con una mueca despiadada en la cara.

Después de varios minutos en los que la policía pedía refuerzos, Vi destrozaba todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, levantó el suelo, movió farolas para lanzarlas contra los policías que empezaban a notar sus huesos rotos. No podían acercarse a ella, estaba en modo berserker y no se atrevían a golpearla desde tan cerca. Necesitaban la ayuda de la persona menos esperada de toda la ciudad.

Los gritos de dolor, de rabia y de ira se podían escuchar en toda la ciudad de Piltover. Hasta que llegó el refuerzo que habían pedido cuando la situación se descontroló; alguien acabó disparándole en el hombro derecho. Se desestabilizó lo suficiente para que los policías que quedaban de pie se lanzaran contra ella. Vi perdió el sentido cuando vio su sangre manando del hueco que tenía en el hombro.

Una joven con los mismos años que Vi apareció con un gran rifle cargado al hombro. Llevaba una especie de sombrero ridículo de un color lila que hacía que la gente la reconociera enseguida. Era nada más y nada menos que la chica prodigio, Caitlyn. El futuro terror de la ciudad de Piltover.

Nada más llegar, con un giro de brazo perfecto, un equilibrio envidiable y una fuerza sobrehumana apuntó al hombro de la chica sin parpadear y disparó limpiamente contra ella. La desestabilizó lo suficiente para que el resto de policías la cogieran y la pusieran bajo custodia, quitándole los guanteletes antes de llamar a los médicos para que le pararan la hemorragia.

-Buen trabajo, Caitlyn.- le dijo uno de los oficiales que estaban mirando los destrozos de la joven.

-Es impresionante el caos que ha causado esta joven.- le dijo mirando a la chica tirada en el suelo mientras los médicos la atendían a ella y al resto del cuerpo.

-Creo que está relacionada con el caso de anoche.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Dos muertos sin identificar.- le dijo él.- Me huele a trapicheo entre el alcalde y las mafias.

-¿Aún seguís sin pruebas para poder incriminarlo?

-Es demasiado bueno como para dejar pillarse.- le dijo el hombre.- Ten cuidado, no te mezcles demasiado con él.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de la chica? – le preguntó mirando su cara agachándose.

-No lleva identificación, seguramente es una de las huérfanas de este barrio.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – preguntó una voz chillona entre la multitud y los policías.

Cait y el hombre se giraron para ver a otro hombre más bajo de lo normal y con un cabello extraño abrirse hueco entre la multitud. Todo el mundo reconoció la llave inglesa que llevaba en su mano y su bata blanca. Heimerdinger.

Antes de que pudieran explicarle nada cogió los guantes hextech que había en el suelo mirándolos sorprendidos.

-Los quiero.- les dijo.- Los llevaré al instituto de ciencia y tecnología de Piltover.

-No puede llevarse los efectos personales de un prisionero.- le dijo el oficial.

-¿Qué no? – preguntó desapareciendo rápidamente entre la multitud.

-¡Ese maldito profesor loco!- exclamó agarrando su gorra de oficial y mirando a Caitlyn, que se estaba riendo ante la escena.

Cuando curaron el hombro de la joven la llevaron a la prisión. Caitlyn se despidió del oficial, prometiendo que pronto cambiarían las cosas en la ciudad y que encontraría una manera de acabar con Adam.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, aquí os traigo el segundo capítulo de este fic. El primero no era nada del otro mundo, pero irá mejorando en el futuro. Espero que os guste, ^^.

Seis años más tarde…

La mañana era perfecta, el sol brillaba sobre las calles de Piltover mientras los pájaros cantaban sus melodías mañaneras entre las hojas de los árboles cercanos a la oficina del Sheriff, que estaba meditando sobre los casos que le llegaban a su mesa mientras tomaba una deliciosa taza de té humeante entre sus delicadas manos.

Pocos casos atraían la mirada de Caitlyn, el Sheriff de Piltover, ya que todos los que conseguían hacer que levantara una ceja interesada se terminaban antes de tiempo. Había casos sobre atracos de poca monta, alguna que otra agresión en la calle y poco más.

Desde que la joven ascendiera al cargo ninguno de los maleantes, ladrones, estafadores, violadores y asesinos que había sueltos por la calle seguían creando caos en la bella ciudad que ahora cuidaba ella, ninguno se atrevía a volver debido a las duras represalias que ella y su rifle podrían causar.

Le dio un sorbo mirando los pocos casos que tenía encima de la mesa y resopló. No había nada divertido que hacer en esos momentos así que se dedicó a la vida contemplativa a través de su ventana, mirando las nubes que pasaban lentas e inexorables sobre el cielo azul.

Un golpe en su puerta la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Caitlyn dejó la taza que se había quedado ya tibia y miró hacia la puerta. Uno de los ayudantes de la joven entró pidiendo permiso. Después de entrar se sentó delante de ella con cara de circunstancia y un poco agitado.

-¿Ocurre algo?- lo miró con sus ojos castaños interrogantes.

-Traigo noticias… malas noticias.- dijo un poco nervioso.- Desde que eres Sheriff poca gente ha osado interponerse en la paz de esta ciudad, pero ya sabes que de vez en cuando surge alguien que desafía a la gran Caitlyn.- soltó una carcajada nerviosa, Cait levantó una ceja disgustada, no le gustaba la gente que hacía la pelota.

-¿Adónde quieres llegar? – le hizo un gesto con la mano para que siguiera explicándole el problema con el que había llegado.

-Verás, hace unos días estábamos siguiendo a una de las bandas de crimen organizado más peligroso de la que hemos tenido constancia, creemos que está relacionada con el alcalde, pero no podemos probar nada todavía. Resulta que se encuentra en los barrios bajos de Piltover, pero como son muy cuidadosos no podemos detenerlos por nada. Hemos pillado a varios de sus ayudantes, traficantes y gente de poca monta, pero nada todavía.

-Suena interesante.- dijo Caitlyn mirando de nuevo hacia la ventana.- Lo investigaré por mi cuenta.

Se entretuvo mirando un rato a los pájaros cuando el hombre que había delante de ella volvió a carraspear. La Sheriff se volvió de nuevo hacia él.

-Hay otra cosa más.- le dijo poniendo una carpeta sobre su mesa.- El alcalde parece haber desarrollado una fijación extraña hacia una mujer que se encuentra entre rejas ahora mismo.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Se ve que ha convencido a todos los presos de la cárcel para que la maten a cambio de una recompensa bastante interesante de dinero. Pero como siempre pasa, sólo tenemos rumores de que el alcalde está involucrado, no tenemos nada para poder pedirle explicaciones.

-Maldición.- dijo Caitlyn levantándose y cogiendo la carpeta.- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva entre rejas?

-Una semana.

-¿Y sigue viva?

-Parece ser que es demasiado resistente como para morir por una banda de prisioneros sin escrúpulos.

-Dicho así suena hasta peligrosa.- le dijo ella abriendo la carpeta. Una mujer de su edad, con aspecto de macarra, era el perfil del archivo. Agresiones de todo tipo y mala conducta, toda una ciudadana pensó cuando miró las decenas de multas por agresión que le habían mandado ya. En su foto salía sonriendo con superioridad, llevaba un corte de pelo extraño, de un color fucsia fuerte que resaltaba sus ojos azules, debajo del ojo izquierdo llevaba un tatuaje con números romanos de un seis.

-Pensábamos que sería una tontería, un rumor, pero se nos ha ido de las manos. Deberías averiguar por qué quiere matarla el alcalde, quizá te sirva para tu investigación.

-¿Se os ha ido de las manos, por…?

-Lleva una semana mandando a gente a la enfermería, así que el precio por su cabeza ha subido.

-Interesante, muy… -volvió a releer el archivo.- interesante.

El nombre de la mujer era Vi. Un nombre poco común en la zona donde se encontraban, seguramente sería cómo la llamaban, no su nombre real.

Al no haber demasiados presos mujeres, estaban mezcladas con los hombres. El problema venía porque ahora todos los presos de la cárcel querían matarla. Interesante, volvió a pensar. Llevaba ya una semana y ninguno la había conseguido matar.

Se levantó, cogió su sombrero y su rifle y se dirigió hacia la cárcel de la ciudad.

-Arriba.- la levantaron con un sonoro golpe en uno de los barrotes de la celda.

Vi se cayó de la cama golpeándose la cabeza contra el suelo fuertemente. Se rascó la parte trasera de la cabeza violentamente intentando paliar el dolor que tenía. Se incorporó y se estiró.

En su celda sólo se encontraba ella y daba gracias por ello todos los días. No sabría qué hacer si alguno de los hombres que se encontraban en las celdas contiguas fueran sus compañeros de celda, no podría dormir tranquila sabiendo que podrían asesinarla en cualquier momento.

Después de desperezarse como era debido se acercó a los barrotes.

Se recolocó el jersey ancho de color gris que llevaba para el invierno y se miró sus pantalones, estrechos y raídos del mismo color que el jersey. Llevaba las botas de uno de los guardas que se las había cedido después de haber estado coqueteando con él un rato.

Menos mal que ya no se lo encontraba por los pasillos. Casi siempre terminaba encarcelada de nuevo antes de que finalizara el día con la excusa de que era un peligro para sus compañeros.

Tonterías, pensó Vi rascándose de nuevo la parte trasera de la cabeza. Cuando el guardia abrió la celda, una bandeja del comedor apareció en su rango de visión queriendo golpearle la cabeza, uno de los prisioneros quería pillarla por sorpresa. Vi se agachó rápidamente, se apoyó en sus manos y golpeó con sus piernas fuertemente las rodillas del agresor.

Con un chasquido profundo, una de las dos piernas se rompió y el agresor cayó al suelo cuan largo era.

-Pues empezamos bien el día.- declaró la joven peinándose hacia detrás el cabello.

Obviando los comentarios del guardia que había sido atraído hacia los gritos del preso, se dirigió hacia el comedor mientras las miradas de sus compañeros la mataban a cada paso que daba. Sonrió con superioridad mientras paseaba hacia el comedor sin pausa.

Caitlyn aparcó el coche de policía en la entrada de la gran prisión que se extendía a las afueras de Piltover. Se bajó arreglándose el vestido antes de ponerse su sombrero y dejando el rifle guardado en el maletero. No quería llamar la atención de los prisioneros o darle la oportunidad de que se lo quitaran cuando entrara y se liara una buena dentro del complejo.

Los guardias se sorprendieron de ver a la Sheriff en persona hacerles una visita, pero sustituyeron la mirada de sorpresa por una distinta en cuanto se alejó. El vestido de la joven no dejaba sitio a la imaginación.

El alcaide de la prisión la recibió unos momentos más tarde en la entrada en cuanto sus guardas le dijeron que había llegado la Sheriff a verlo.

-Bienvenida seas, Caitlyn.- le dijo un hombre con aspecto cansado y entrado en la treintena. Se encontraba en buena forma, pero no era el tipo de la joven. Aun así sacó su sonrisa genuina para evitar que le denegara lo que iba a pedirle. - ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-He recibido noticias preocupantes sobre una de las prisioneras que custodiáis en la cárcel.

En cuanto dijo esas palabras, la cara del hombre envejeció treinta años de golpe.

-Parece ser que las noticias llegan hasta la ciudad.- dijo cansado.

-Eso parece.- sonrió de nuevo intentando calmar el ambiente.

-Te prometo que he hecho todo lo que he podido con ella, pero simplemente sigue agrediendo a los presos. Además de forma aleatoria, no tiene ningún patrón definido.

-¿Estás seguro de que es ella quién agrede a los presos y no viceversa?

La ceja inquisitoria de la joven hizo que el alcaide tragara saliva.

-Esta mañana ha mandado a un preso a la enfermería con una pierna dislocada. Y la otra rota.- añadió intranquilo.

-¿Sería posible ver las grabaciones de la cámara de seguridad?

-Me temo que eso es imposible, sin una orden del juez no puedo dejar que las mires.- le dijo poniendo el gesto serio.

Caitlyn entrecerró los ojos sabiendo que había gato encerrado. Cambió de táctica.

-Me gustaría ver ahora mismo las cámaras. Quiero verla.

-Eso sí es posible hacerlo.- le dijo el hombre guiándola a través de las puertas de verjas hacia la zona más alejada de los presos.

Todavía no se habían cruzado con ninguno de los prisioneros de la cárcel, cosa que agradó bastante a la joven sabiendo que más de la mitad de los que estaban dentro, habían sido detenidos gracias a su pericia y al manejo de su gran rifle.

Llegaron a una sala con varios monitores encendidos y dos guardias mirando a través de ellos. Vigilando las zonas en las que se encontraban los presos, entre ellas, la zona de las duchas.

-¿Qué hacéis cuando se duchan? ¿Los seguís grabando?

-Tienen turnos.- le explicó a la joven.- Hay dos guardias distintos, un hombre que vigila a los varones y otra guarda que es la que hace el turno cuando se van a duchar las mujeres.

-Entiendo.- dijo mirando los monitores intentando encontrar a la persona que estaba buscando.

-Vi se encuentra en el comedor.- le dijo señalando el monitor para que se acercara a ver esa pantalla.- ¿Es mucha indiscreción preguntar por qué la andas buscando?

-La necesito para una misión.- explicó simplemente.- He venido a pagar su fianza.

La cara del alcalde era un poema, así como la de los guardias de la sala. Caitlyn se fijó en la joven que se encontraba en una de las mesas del comedor comiendo sola.

Varios presos le hicieron gestos de amenaza mientras Vi comía sus cereales con su cuchara de plástico. Intentaba obviarlos, pero eran demasiados como para poder comer o estar tranquila en algún momento del día. Siempre estaba en tensión.

Después de un rato en el que el murmullo era generalizado, todos los presos se quedaron en silencio. Todos la miraban.

Vi tragó saliva asustada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no conocía esta sensación. Sabía que la iban a atacar.

Contó hasta diez y se levantó de su asiento cogiendo la cuchara de plástico y el bol del mismo material para tener algo que lanzar por lo menos.

Tres hombres más grandes de lo normal se acercaron a ella.

-Estamos cansados de ti, Vi.- le dijo el primero.

-Queremos el dinero.- dijo otro.

Vi miró hacia detrás, estaba rodeada de todos los presos de la cárcel.

-¡Van a matarla!- exclamó Caitlyn saliendo de la garita del guardia seguida del alcaide y de los demás guardias, que estaban siguiéndola para que no se metiera en líos.

Abrieron las puertas con una lentitud pasmosa mientras el corazón de la joven se desbocaba. No quería tener que lidiar con un muerto, necesitaba saber por qué intentaban matarla.

Después de unos minutos en total tensión alcanzaron el comedor. Justo para ver cómo comenzaba la pelea.

Vi saltó hacia los tres hombres grandes, a uno lo golpeó con el bol en la cabeza, pillándolo por sorpresa. Partió la cuchara y se la clavó en el brazo.

Un golpe de uno de los presos de detrás la hicieron doblarse de dolor, entonces entre cuatro hombres más la levantaron agarrándola de las extremidades para que no se moviera mientras uno de los otros cogía otra cuchara para clavársela en el cuello.

Un disparo detuvo las acciones de los presos. Miraron hacia la entrada.

Caitlyn había cogido una de las pistolas de uno de los guardias y se acercaba a ellos sin miedo alguno. Los presos la reconocieron y se echaron para atrás. Pero a Vi no la soltaron.

-Soltadla.- dijo con una voz amenazante. Sus ojos llenos de odio.

Los presos hicieron caso soltándola lentamente. Vi se quedó en la mesa, desplomada, abrumada por los nervios e intentando controlar su respiración. Miró hacia atrás para ver a su salvadora boca abajo. Lo que más llamó la atención de la joven era el sombrero tan ridículo que llevaba en la cabeza.

-Vi, estás bajo la jurisdicción del Sheriff de Piltover.- le dijo ella.- Acompáñame.

Ni los guardias, ni los presos, ni el alcaide se atrevieron a contradecirla mientras llevara la pistola en la mano.

Vi se incorporó para mirar a la joven Sheriff. Sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos marrones, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda nada más verla. Hermosa y feroz con la pistola apuntando hacia ellos. No había visto a nadie igual en su vida.

Caitlyn la miró de arriba abajo. Vi saltó de la mesa hacia su lado alejándose de los agresores y de los demás presos de la cárcel. La siguió hacia la salida, donde los guardas no la detuvieron.

Cuando estuvieron fuera del comedor y dentro de una de las garitas de los guardias, Caitlyn devolvió la pistola a uno de los guardias y miró al alcaide con sonrisa de niña buena que no había roto un plato en su vida. Vi miró la imagen y sonrió divertida.

-¿Cuánto es la fianza?- le dijo ella mirando al alcaide.

-Si contamos todos los destrozos y la factura del médico por todos los huesos que ha roto suma una cifra bastante grande.- le explicó.

-Me alegro.- le dijo ella.- Pásasela al Alcalde, que costeará encantado los gastos de Vi.

La cara de alegría del alcaide volvió a envejecer, pero Caitlyn no borró la sonrisa. Había ganado este asalto y seguramente el Alcalde Adam no estaría demasiado contento con que le pasara la factura, pero ella era la Sheriff, no podía decirle que no. Se encontraba en un aprieto.

Vi miró el intercambio de miradas extrañada de las palabras de la Sheriff.

-¿Tienes que recoger algún efecto personal?- le dijo ella mirando a su nueva acompañante.

-No.- dijo simplemente mirando sus ojos marrones.

-Entonces vámonos.- se giró hacia el alcaide de nuevo.- Un placer, como siempre.

-El placer es mío.- dijo un poco molesto.

La Sheriff se giró mirando a la salida de la cárcel con anhelo esperando que no se encontrara ningún impedimento que le evitara salir de allí. Miró a Vi, que sin cruzar una palabra entendió que se tenían que ir de allí.

-Ten cuidado, Sheriff.- le dijo el alcaide. – Esa chica le dará problemas.

Vi tragó saliva girándose para mirar al hombre con rabia en sus ojos. Tenía ganas de pegarle un puñetazo en su cara de viejo antes de salir por completo de ese sitio.

-Ocúpese de sus asuntos, alcaide.- le cortó Caitlyn antes de que Vi diera otro paso hacia él.

Tocó el hombro de la chica y se dirigieron a la salida, donde los presos la miraban insultándola y amenazándola de nuevo. Los guardias no hicieron nada para pedir silencio.

Cuando salieron de las puertas de la cárcel, Vi se apoyó en la pared, sus piernas temblando de la adrenalina y de los nervios sufridos dentro del comedor. Se sentó en el suelo respirando agitadamente. Caitlyn se acercó a ella mirando una faceta de la chica que no esperaba ver.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó la Sheriff.

-Han intentado matarme.- la miró sus ojos enfadados.- Todos. Otra vez. Sí, estoy perfectamente.

-Estoy intentando averiguar por qué quieren matarte.- le explicó.- Agradecería que colaboraras conmigo.

Le mostró su coche, donde Vi se acercó. Se montaron las dos y Cait empezó a conducir hacia la comisaría de nuevo. Vi apoyó la cabeza en el cristal cerrando los ojos, disfrutando del paisaje y de su libertad.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, gentecilla, aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo de esta historia. Gracias por la review y sí, tengo fallos garrafales porque al escribir y releerlo necesito que alguien me saque los fallos. ^^

Gracias por leer, espero que en este no haya tantos fallos y besos para todos. Disfruten. =)

-¿Dónde vamos?- preguntó la ex presa.

-Vamos a mi oficina, tengo que interrogarte ahí.

Vi soltó una carcajada frustrada. Salía de la cárcel para ir a otra prisión menos salvaje, menos agresiva.

-¿Por qué he llegado a pensar que me dejarías ir en paz?

-Eres un peligro para la sociedad y para ti misma. Necesitas a alguien que te controle.- le dijo.- Además de que ahora están intentando matarte. Quiero averiguar el por qué y quién está detrás de esto.

-Adam.- dijo simplemente.- No hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que el alcalde lleva detrás de mí desde hace años. De momento he hecho un buen trabajo cuidándome sola. Me gustaría volver a mi vida.

-¿Qué clase de vida es esa? – le preguntó seriamente.- Apenas puedes disfrutar de ella teniendo que estar en constante alerta por si alguien se te acerca con intenciones de matarte, Vi.

La chica fijó sus ojos azules en la Sheriff, mirando ese sombrero tan ridículo que llevaba en la cabeza. Sonrió mirando a su salvadora. Decidió cambiar de tema desviando la atención de su situación actual.

-Pareces un cupcake con ese sombrero.- dijo divertida.

Caitlyn notó sus mejillas sonrojarse, nunca en su vida le habían faltado al respeto de esa manera. Aferró el volante con fuerza, sintiendo rabia crecer en su interior.

-¡Cállate! – le espetó enfadada. Vi estalló en carcajadas viendo la reacción de la joven. No pudo contenerse ante la cara de enfado tan mona que había puesto.

Caitlyn la miró de reojo enfadada con ella. Se quedó en silencio el resto del viaje, conduciendo tranquilamente hasta que llegaron a la comisaría. Vi bajó del coche molesta por estar rodeada de tantos agentes y oficiales, pero siguió a Caitlyn dentro.

El interior estaba repleto de mesas con agentes mirando sus papeles, gente de un lado a otro buscando a otras personas, varios sospechosos esposados a las sillas de espera de la sala de interrogación y demás fauna. Flora poca, un par de plantas encima de las mesas de recepción.

Caitlyn se acercó a la recepción y le pidió a uno de los agentes que estaba de servicio que le diera una ficha nueva para Vi, la mujer la miró extrañada mientras Cait empezaba a escribir cosas en ella. Varios agentes se acercaron a la Sheriff con varias carpetas distrayéndola de lo que estaba haciendo.

Vi vio su oportunidad en menos de dos segundos. Se retiró hacia la puerta comprobando que nadie le prestaba atención y salió del recinto corriendo hacia el barrio bajo de la ciudad.

-Caitlyn, estos documentos son incorrectos, hay que revisarlos.- le explicó uno de los hombres.

-Pues que se encargue otra persona, ahora mismo estoy ocupada con…- levantó la mirada buscando a Vi, al no verla se enfadó con sus propios hombres.- ¡Buscadla ahora mismo! – Les gritó con rabia.- ¡Habéis dejado que se escape en vuestras propias narices!

Después de unos segundos de miradas interrogantes se pusieron a buscar a la joven que acababa de traer la Sheriff hacía apenas unos minutos.

Vi corría todo lo rápida que podía hacia el barrio bajo. Evitó las patrullas de hombres que trabajaban para la Sheriff, así como las miradas de los soplones de la mafia y del alcalde. Consiguió atravesar toda la zona callejeando rápidamente.

Justo cuando llegó donde quería, varias personas pasaron por su lado. Vi se escondió entre unos cubos de basura mientras paseaban tranquilamente. Una vez se hubieron ido, Vi salió apartando varios alimentos en estado de putrefacción y con mirada de asco cruzó la calle hacia un establecimiento en el que se podía leer el letrero de "Taller de Piltover". No era un nombre muy especial ni interesante, pero cumplía su misión y la mayoría de las personas de la ciudad iban allí a reparar sus cosas debido en parte a las personas que trabajaban dentro.

Vi se dirigió hacia la trastienda y entró por la puerta de atrás sin hacer mucho ruido, no quería llamar la atención, pero su sigilo se vio truncado por una llave inglesa que le golpeó la cabeza. Había sido lanzada desde unos carros llenos de piezas.

Un hombrecillo con el pelo rubio lleno de rizos y con una bata blanca salió a recoger su llave inglesa.

-¡Vi! – exclamó sorprendido- ¡Pensaba que estabas entre rejas! – cogió la llave inglesa del suelo sonriendo.- Perdona el golpe, ya sabes, gajes del oficio.

-Tranquilo, quizás debería haber llamado.

-¿Te has escapado?

-No, el alcalde ha pagado mi fianza.- sonrió caminando junto a él hacia el piso de arriba donde se encontraban las cosas de Vi.

-¿El alcalde? ¿No intentaba matarte?

-Me he librado gracias a la Sheriff.- explicó.- Ha aparecido antes de que pudieran hacerme daño, han estado a punto de matarme.

-Buen gesto por su parte.- le dijo él dejando la llave inglesa y mirando el aspecto de Vi. Seguía estando igual de delgada que siempre, ojeras bajo sus ojos, el pelo mustio y revuelto y sus ropas destrozadas.

-Estás horrible.- le dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias, viejo.

Heimerdinger se encogió de hombros mirando los dos guanteletes que había delante de él encima de la mesa de trabajo de Vi.

-Siguen estando igual que cuando te atraparon.- le dijo él. – Los he limpiado, es lo menos que podía hacer.

-Muchas gracias.- dijo sentándose en la silla de trabajo.- ¿Podría quedarme una temporada en el taller? No quiero que sepan que he salido de la prisión.

-Cuanto gustes.- le dijo.- Corky ha estado aquí, le diré que estás bien. Viva y eso.

Le lanzó una sonrisa divertida mientras cogía los guanteletes para probarlos de nuevo. Heimerdinger se fue escaleras abajo para seguir trabajando.

Al menos el rastro de la joven estaba fresco, pensó Cait mientras paseaba con su rifle al hombro siguiendo el rastro de Vi por el barrio bajo. La condujo al taller de Heimerdinger y de Corky, cosa que le sorprendió bastante, se acercó hacia la trastienda y entró con cuidado dentro de la tienda. Una llave inglesa le golpeó la cabeza en el lateral. Se llevó la mano al chichón que le había causado mientras miraba al hombrecillo que se acercaba a recogerla del suelo.

-Una Sheriff debería saber más que nadie que entrar en propiedad ajena sin una orden es delito.- la amenazó con la llave inglesa de nuevo.

-Perdón, Heimerdinger.- le dijo ella.- Estaba siguiendo el rastro de una persona y me ha llevado hasta aquí.

Oyó unos pasos en el piso de arriba y el viejo suspiró, la Sheriff esbozó una sonrisa dirigiendo la mirada hacia as escaleras que llevaban al primer piso. Heimerdinger se dio la vuelta y siguió trabajando en los aparatos que tenía delante de él.

-Vas muy fresca para la estación de lluvias.- le dijo mientras atornillaba un par de cosas en una máquina extraña.

-Es cuestión de comodidad.- le dijo ella son una sonrisa cargando su rifle al hombro yendo hacia las escaleras.

Heimerdinger siguió a lo suyo.

Vi estaba de espaldas a la escalera con los guanteletes puestos, mirando hacia los libros que tenía en la estantería, eligiendo el necesario para mejorar tecnología hextech y lo que necesitaba para poder reformar los guanteletes.

Cait miró hacia arriba sin hacer ruido, observando a la joven con los guanteletes en sus manos, los recuerdos de la trifulca de hacía tanto años llenaron su mente, esa era la chica a la que disparó en el hombro. Parece ser que se volvían a encontrar. Cogió el rifle con una mano y apretó el cañón contra su espalda. Vi suspiró cansada.

-No eres muy buena escondiendo rastros.- le dijo ella con voz suave.

-Nunca he tenido la necesidad de esconderlos.- se giró para mirar a la Sheriff, sus ojos azules brillando bajo la poca luz que había en la sala.- ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Por qué no puedo ser libre?

-Hasta que no me ayudes a resolver este caso nada de nada.- le dijo acercándose apoyando el rifle por debajo de su brazo. - ¿Qué son esas cosas?

-Guanteletes. Mis armas.- le dijo sonriendo.

-Quítatelos.- le dijo apenas a unos centímetros de ella.

Vi tragó saliva nerviosa, Caitlyn era muy guapa, de cerca le hacía perder el sentido. Su corazón se aceleró y su respiración se volvió agitada. Sentía como si alguien le hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estómago, sus piernas temblaban de la emoción. Cait se dio cuenta de esto, sonrió seductoramente.

Los guanteletes de Vi cayeron pesadamente al suelo, Cait retiró el rifle apoyándolo en la pared sin retirar la mirada de los ojos azules de Vi. Sacó unas esposas y se acercó a ponérselas, de tal forma que la otra no se moviera.

La hipnotizó de tal manera que la ex presidiaria se quedó quieta en el sitio mientras los labios de Cait casi rozaban los suyos. Acarició su brazo poniendo una de las esposas apretada en su muñeca, luego cogió su otra mano y se la llevó a su espalda, paseando sus labios cerca de su oreja.

-Así quietecita estás más guapa.- le susurró al oído haciendo que la otra sintiera que se caía porque sus piernas no podían soportar tanto nerviosismo.

Se separó de ella dejando a Vi con ganas de más. La miró con lujuria en la mirada al mismo tiempo que con un poquito de rabia. Caitlyn sonrió maliciosamente.

-Eso no quita que sigas pareciendo un cupcake.- le dijo haciendo que la Sheriff se mostrara ofendida.- Si me vas a arrestar coge mis guanteletes por lo menos.

Las manos esposadas detrás de su espalda le impedían cogerlos, pero Cait los levantó con presteza y le volvió a sonreír. Bajaron las escaleras con cuidado de que no se cayera y pasaron por delante de Heimerdinger.

-¿Ya vuelves a la cárcel, Vi? Esta vez has durado poco.- le dijo el hombrecillo.

-Cállate.- le dijo enfadada.

Había perdido los estribos cuando la joven se había acercado a ella con esa mirada y esa sonrisa en los labios. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Su mirada se dirigió al vestido tan corto que llevaba Cait en ese momento, poniéndose completamente roja.

-Mierda.- dijo en voz alta mirando hacia otro lado.

Caitlyn la miró divertida. A la salida del taller estaba el coche de la Sheriff que le había traído uno de los hombres que estaba a su servicio.

Empezaba a oscurecer debido a las nubes negras de tormenta que venían por el horizonte.

La volvió a montar en el coche, en el asiento del copiloto y volvió a empezar a conducir, pero esta vez no se dirigió a la comisaría, si no que empezó a conducir en el barrio rico de la ciudad.

-¿Dónde vamos ahora?- preguntó molesta e incómoda por las esposas.

-Parece ser que no te sientan bien los ambientes hostiles, así que vamos a hacer un trato. Necesito tu ayuda y estoy dispuesta a sacrificar un par de cosas para que me ayudes.

-¿Sacrificar qué cosas?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Mi intimidad.

-¿Qué? – preguntó confusa.

-Vamos a compartir piso mientras me ayudas a resolver el caso. Te dejaré libertad para tus cosas, sólo te pido que no te metas en líos y que por favor, respetes el mobiliario de la casa.

-¿En serio me estás diciendo esto? – preguntó sorprendida.

-Sí.- le dijo aparcando el coche.- No te escapes, por favor. Me da pereza tener que salir a buscarte de nuevo.

Vi sonrió maliciosamente. Salió del coche con dificultad y con ayuda de Caitlyn. Recogió el rifle y los guanteletes y entraron dentro del recinto. Un edificio señorial con varios apartamentos dentro de las vallas que lo separaban de la calle.

Después de unos cinco minutos recorriendo los terrenos de los apartamentos llegaron a la casa de Caitlyn. Uno de los apartamentos más altos que había allí, con sólo dos habitaciones, un baño, salón-cocina y el recibidor.

La verdad es que era acogedor. Más que el piso de arriba del taller y la cárcel.

Caitlyn le quitó las esposas a Vi sobresaltándola, ya que no se esperaba que se las quitara tan rápido. Recogió sus guanteletes y miró las cosas que tenía por la casa.

Cait se quitó el sombrero y lo dejó en una de las repisas que había en el recibidor, junto a varios gorros y sombreros más.

-Dormirás en esa habitación.- le dijo señalando hacia la puerta de una de las dos que había.

Cuando entró se encontró con una habitación bastante espaciosa, con una mesa muy grande llena de papeles y una cama en el rincón. Tenía un armario pequeño en una esquina. Vi sonrió contenta. Dejó sus guanteletes encima de la cama.

-Perdona el desorden, solía usar esta mesa para los casos.- le explicó recogiendo los papeles.- En el armario tienes ropa limpia y jabón y cosas. Puedes usar mi ropa, pero dudo que te quede bien, eres un poquito más grande que yo.

Vi levantó una ceja divertida.

-Bueno, al menos no parezco una tarta pequeña.- le dijo burlándose de ella.- Con sabor a arándano.

Cait la miró enfadada.

-Para con esas bromas, por favor. Es una falta de respeto.

-Tarta. De. Arándanos.- le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Vi…

-Tarta. De…

Caitlyn se acercó a ella y se quedó a unos centímetros de sus labios, Vi tragó saliva de nuevo, sorprendida de la velocidad con la que se había acercado.

-Puede que parezca una tarta, pero parece ser que te mueres de ganas de darme un bocado.- le dijo de forma seductora al oído. Oyó los latidos del corazón de Vi desde tan cerca, golpeaban fuertemente su pecho.

Se separó de ella con otra mirada maliciosa y riéndose sonoramente mientras dejaba a Vi. La joven cogió ropa limpia y se fue directamente al baño a darse una ducha. Fría a ser posible.


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, me alegro de que os guste. También quiero agradecer a todos los que me han hecho reviews, (es la primera vez que publico un fic, así que es muy importante para mí saber que os gusta la historia).

Sin más dilación, aquí sigue la historia en la Ciudad de Piltover. Disfrutad.

-Vale, repasemos el plan.- dijo Vi encerrada en el baño a la mañana siguiente.- Estás en una casa, pero no una casa cualquiera, la casa de la mujer más odiada de todo Piltover. Y por si fuera poco, estás en uno de los barrios ricos de la ciudad…

Miró su reflejo en el espejo y se rascó la cabeza. Llevaba puesta una camiseta de tirantes de color roja. Su aspecto no había cambiado mucho de un día para otro. Su aspecto de macarra la seguía acompañando así como el despeinado pelo de color fucsia rapado por un lado.

-Está claro que acabaré loca antes de que el cupcake ese resuelva el caso.- se miró la cicatriz que tenía en el hombro derecho. Se la tocó sonriendo.

Más que nada porque cuando se despertó fue dejada en el orfanato de la ciudad, antes claro de pasar unos días en el calabozo de que le abrieran un expediente por conducta agresiva y agresiones a policías de la ciudad. Allí la cuidaron hasta que se escapó a los diecisiete para trabajar con Heimerdinger en el taller, no sin antes pasar a recoger sus guantes del instituto de ciencias y tecnología de Piltover.

Si hubiera quedado a merced de la calle, el alcalde la hubiera matado hace mucho tiempo ya.

Salió del baño pensativa con la cabeza gacha y se encontró con la Sheriff tomando una taza de té en la cocina con el periódico en las manos. Ya estaba vestida del todo y llevaba el sombrero en la cabeza.

-¿Qué tienes tú con los sombreros? – le preguntó acercándose a la cocina para tomar café. - ¿Fetiche?

Caitlyn levantó la mirada más terrorífica que le había visto hasta ahora. Con cara de pocos amigos bajó de nuevo la mirada hacia la lectura. Optó por ignorarla un rato, pero Vi la seguía mirando para que se sintiera incómoda, o al menos, para que le respondiera a la pregunta.

-¿Me dices a mí de sombreros? – dijo en voz alta la Sheriff.- Eres tú la amante de las máquinas.

-Es mi trabajo.

-Dudaba que tuvieras uno.- le dijo bordemente.

Vi la miró enfadada, eso había sido un golpe bajo. Estaba claro, la iba a sacar loca. Pero la joven macarra era cabezona como ella sola así que no aceptó el comentario de la castaña como el fin de la conversación.

-Llevas las de perder, cupcake.

-¡No me llames así!- exclamó dejando el periódico en la mesa y la taza de té fuertemente. Manchó toda la superficie. Vi soltó una carcajada. Era demasiado fácil hacerle perder los estribos aun sabiendo que era una de las personas más temida de la ciudad. Si la gente la conociera de verdad y supiera lo infantil que era a veces…

-Has empezado tú. – siguió sin borrar la sonrisa.

Levantó la mirada seriamente, empezó a fulminarla con ella hasta que se fijó en la cicatriz que tenía en el brazo, viendo la marca que le dejó su rifle. Se giró para coger un paño y limpiar el café derramado. Vi observó el cambio en sus ojos.

Vi se acercó a la cafetera para servirse una taza de café mientras Cait limpiaba con brío el estropicio que había causado en la mesa.

-Fuiste tú, ¿verdad? – le preguntó Vi rompiendo el hielo de nuevo, su tono serio.- La que me disparó. – se señaló el hombro.

Caitlyn paró de limpiar y miró sus ojos azules. Culpabilidad era lo que mostraban los suyos.

-¿Vas a odiarme como el resto de gente de esta ciudad?- preguntó la Sheriff fríamente. – Porque de ser así no me importa, no estoy buscando ninguna amiga. Ni la quiero, ni la necesito.

-¿De qué hablas? – preguntó ella levantando una ceja extrañada.- Iba a darte las gracias. De no ser por el disparo, me hubieran soltado a los dos días y hubiera muerto en las calles del barrio bajo.

Caitlyn la miró sorprendida mientras ella bebía de su humeante taza de café con tranquilidad. Era lo último que esperaba venir de alguien a quién había disparado.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Claro.- le dijo ella.- Esta cicatriz no es nada.- se la acarició.- Me duele de vez en cuando al levantar peso, pero por lo demás no molesta en absoluto.

Caitlyn respiró con tranquilidad sentándose de nuevo. Suspiró y sonrió mirando los ojos azules llenos de interrogante de su nueva compañera de piso.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Eres la primera persona que se alegra de que le haya disparado.- dijo.

Vi le sonrió con dulzura. Cait se sonrojó un poco haciendo que bajara la mirada de nuevo hacia el periódico. Carraspeó y volvió a mirarla.

-¿Por qué querían matarte los presos de la cárcel?- le preguntó cambiando de tema.

-Porque alguien quería que muriera, seguramente.- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿Tienes tú alguna idea?

-Mi ayudante me dijo que el alcalde había puesto precio a tu cabeza. ¿Alguna idea de por qué el alcalde quiere verte muerta?

Vi estalló en carcajadas.

-Siempre es el mismo. Lleva intentando matarme desde que entré en el negocio de los trapicheos.

-Sabes que podría detenerte por eso, ¿verdad? – le dijo mirándola con gesto serio.

-Relájate, Caitlyn.- le dijo ella sonriendo alegremente.- Entré a la cárcel por ello, mi deuda está saldada.

-Explícame lo que sepas. – le ordenó autoritariamente.

-Cuando salí o más bien dicho, escapé del orfanato, conseguí dinero gracias al taller de Heimerdinger. Conseguí meterme en líos varias veces en el barrio bajo y atraje la atención de varias personas por la zona que se dedicaban a tráfico de drogas y cosas de poco fuste, así que con un poco de suerte y gracias a mi pericia con esos guanteletes me hice con el control de una zona pequeña. El alcalde se dio cuenta de mi potencial y quiso contratarme a través de unos hombres trajeados. Les di una paliza y volvieron a ver a su amo, humillados. Se ve que le sentó mal lo que le hice a sus hombres y quiere matarme desde entonces, pero he resultado demasiado fuerte como para extirparme.

Caitlyn se quedó mirando a la joven con una ceja inquisitoria levantada.

-Vi, no soy tonta.- le dijo ella.- Está claro que no me quieres contar toda la historia, está bien, pero…

La otra se encogió de hombros mientras terminaba su café. Caitlyn supo que no iba a obtener más información de ella y se quedó en silencio.

-¿Estoy bajo arresto domiciliario o puedo ir al taller con el viejo?

-Tengo trabajo que hacer, así que sí. Puedes irte al taller. Ten cuidado.- le dijo antes de meterse a su habitación por el rifle.

-Tendré cuidado, descuida.- le lanzó una mirada seductora mientras se iba a cambiar a la habitación.

Caitlyn se rió de ella.

Volver al taller cubierta para que nadie la reconociera por la calle era lo más difícil que había hecho nunca. Ya que llevaba los guanteletes al no fiarse de dejarlos en casa de Caitlyn. Así que los llevaba en la espalda, cubiertos con una tela gruesa para que no se distinguieran y atados para que no se movieran mucho.

Aunque fue tarea difícil consiguió llegar sin que la gente la mirara demasiado, salvo alguna mirada fugaz y de un civil, no de los peligrosos matones de las bandas que rondaban el barrio.

Entró por la puerta de atrás de nuevo y esquivó la llave inglesa de Heimerdinger. Corky asomó la cabeza del aparato que estaba arreglando y le sonrió. Se acercó a saludarla.

-Tienes buen aspecto, Vi.

-Horroroso.- dijo Heimerdinger.- Está delgada y paliducha, así consigue que el tatuaje que lleva en la mejilla quede ridículo.

-Deja de meterte con la muchacha, viejo.- le dijo el otro atusándose el bigote.- Estás muy bien, Vi, no le hagas caso.

-¿Qué no me haga caso?

-No le hagas caso.- la miró de nuevo.

Vi sonrió divertida, ya empezaban de nuevo, esto terminaría con una discusión de proporciones épicas, así que se escabulló a trabajar en el piso de arriba con sus guanteletes. Iba a ver si conseguía reducirlos, o al menos, alguna mejora para plegarlos.

Después de un azaroso día de trabajo, Caitlyn estaba harta de los quehaceres burocráticos de sus hombres y de la carta amenazante del Alcalde Adam. La carta le decía que tuviera cuidado o podía ser destituida por tomarse la libertad de pagar la fianza de una presa con dinero público.

Sólo tenía ganas de volver a casa a descansar en su bonito sofá. Quitarse las botas y el sombrero y dormir un rato antes de cenar. Eso era lo que más quería. Y tomarse una taza de té.

Hoy no había podido saborear ese brebaje de los dioses debido al cúmulo de trabajo que su ayudante le traía cada dos por tres o los informes que no sabían completar el resto de personas que tenía a su cargo.

Cuando llegó la hora en la que se iba a casa, se desperezó en la mesa como un gato y miró hacia la ventana, allí todavía cantaban los pájaros. Mientras se entretenía en mirar a los pequeños animales voladores alguien llamó a su puerta, sacándola de su trance de nuevo.

Pensaba atender con una reprimenda a la persona que la hubiera distraído de tan bonita vista, pero se tuvo que callar al ver quién era el hombre que acababa de entrar a su oficina y había cerrado la puerta detrás de él.

Un hombre joven, moreno, con los ojos azules, vestido con traje y con buen aspecto le dirigió una sonrisa seductora mientras se acercaba a la mesa a saludar a la Sheriff.

-Buenas tardes, Sheriff Caitlyn.- saludó el hombre tendiéndole la mano, por alguna extraña razón no podía apartar la mirada de sus ojos.- Mi nombre es Ishmael, vengo de parte del Alcalde Adam a tratar unos asuntos.

Caitlyn volvió a la realidad nada más oír pronunciar el nombre del Alcalde de Piltover, le correspondió al saludo y lo invitó a sentarse en una de las dos sillas que tenía delante de su mesa en la habitación.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle, Ishmael? – preguntó la Sheriff recostándose en su asiento mirándolo con los ojos un poco entrecerrados.

-Verá, Sheriff, como ya estará al corriente, el Alcalde no está muy contento con la última factura que le ha llegado de la prisión de Piltover. –Caitlyn no dijo nada, se limitó a examinar al hombre, que estaba perfectamente impoluto, ni una mancha en el traje, el cabello perfectamente peinado, la sonrisa perfecta, los ojos azules e hipnóticos…- Adam no quiere ser irrespetuoso, pero exige que el pago de la fianza de la presa llamada Vi sea pagada por otra persona, se niega a pagar tal desorbitada suma de dinero por una persona que no es digna de su devoción.

-¿No es digna de su devoción?- preguntó Caitlyn intentando conseguir algo de información.

-Vi es una ladrona, ella y su banda tomaron control de los barrios bajos de Piltover hace unos años. Me sorprende que no sepa esta información.

-Estaba al corriente.

-Pues bien, ella debería seguir en prisión, ¿por qué ha sido liberada? – el tono del hombre no varió en ningún momento, siempre tranquilo y con la sonrisa en los labios.

-Eso no le concierne ni a usted, ni al alcalde.- dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Entonces como Sheriff que es usted, dará caza a la presa Vi y la devolverá al sitio que le corresponde como ladrona, la cárcel. Además, no tiene la fianza pagada, con lo cual está quebrantando la ley. ¿Qué tiene que decir al respecto?

-¿Qué tengo que decir…? – se quedó pensativa, chasqueó los dedos con una idea.- Que Vi no está en busca y captura por parte de la policía, simplemente porque es una víctima, está amparada por la ley ahora mismo. Si delinque de nuevo, que no creo que lo haga, seré yo misma quién acabe con ella.

La franqueza de la respuesta de la Sheriff era justo lo que esperaba de una mujer como ella. Ishmael la miró de arriba abajo admirando a la mujer que había delante de él y no paró de sonreír, aunque cambió la mirada completamente.

-Vi es un peligro para la sociedad.- dijo Ishmael.

-Por primera vez estamos de acuerdo en algo.- dijo ella.- Pero de momento no creo que sea inadecuado dejarla en libertad. ¿Qué es lo que le preocupa al Alcalde Adam?

-Su seguridad.- dijo yendo directo al grano.- Vi tiene en su punto de mira a Adam desde hace varios años, no es de extrañar que el Alcalde quiera guardarse las espaldas.

-Entonces… ¿a quién debería detener, señor Ishmael? ¿A la ex presa o al Alcalde que quiere matarla?

-¿Qué insinúa Sheriff? – preguntó rápidamente, su sonrisa y la expresión de su cara sin cambiar.

-Vi tiene puesto precio a su cabeza, dígame si me equivoco.

-Creo que no sabe de lo que habla. Está insinuando sin ningún tipo de prueba que el Alcalde quiere a Vi muerta. Ni que fuera tan necesario que muriera.- le dijo el hombre soltando una carcajada.

Caitlyn borró la sonrisa.

-Y yo creo que usted ha venido aquí a perder el tiempo.- su tono serio.- Agradecería que se fuera por donde ha venido.

Ishmael sonrió y asintió, se levantó de la mesa sin darle la mano cortésmente como cuando entró y salió por la puerta cerrándola con un ligero golpazo, no le había gustado nada la actitud de la Sheriff. Era más joven que él y con un cargo más importante, eso no quitaba para que tratara así a la gente.

Salió de la comisaria y se montó en el coche que lo esperaba en la puerta del edificio.

Caitlyn suspiró intranquila, recogió las cosas y se marchó a casa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno, aquí os dejo el siguiente capi, espero poder seguir actualizando esto tan rápido como hasta ahora. Rezad para que en la uni no me maten a trabajos. Sin más rodeos, continuemos la historia. **

Cuando la Sheriff llegó a casa se encontró con una persona desmontando cosas en la puerta de su piso, sentada junto al quicio, entretenida en mirar las cosas que había depositado en el suelo con sumo cuidado. Tenía pinta de aburrida y estaba cubierta por una sudadera.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras.- le dijo la joven levantándose del suelo. Vi recogió las piezas en un santiamén.

-¿Estabas esperando a que llegara? – preguntó sorprendida. Como un perro aguardando a su amo, pensó.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? No tengo llave de la casa, y no creo que te hiciera especial ilusión verme dentro, ya que hubiera tenido que romper la puerta o una ventana para entrar.- se encogió de hombros mirándola de reojo.

Estaba cansada, se le notaba en la cara. El rifle al hombro y carpetas debajo del otro brazo de trabajo acumulado. Vi suspiró dejando de lado las quejas sobre su espera.

-Deja que te ayude.- le cogió las carpetas sin que Cait dijera nada.

Agradeció el gesto mientras sacaba las llaves de su vestido de trabajo y metía la llave en la cerradura. Cuando entraron, Cait dejó el rifle apoyado junto a la puerta y el sombrero en la estantería de la entrada. Vi pudo comprobar la cantidad de sombreros, gorros y demás variedad de artículos para ponerse en la cabeza que Cait tenía.

Dejó las carpetas en la encimera de la cocina justo para ver cómo Cait se desplomaba en el sofá como un peso muerto.

La divirtió verla de ese modo. Se dirigió a su cuarto a dejar las piezas y los guanteletes y a ponerse ropa cómoda para estar por casa, hoy no tenía pensamiento de salir.

Se le hacía raro convivir con alguien que no quería matarla a cada minuto que pasaba, pero se le hacía más raro estar viviendo con alguien como Caitlyn. La joven era un genio, se preguntaba por qué se dedicó a la investigación en vez de a otra cosa menos peligrosa.

-¿Un día duro? – preguntó Vi sentándose en el suelo mirando la cara de Caitlyn a unos metros de distancia.

-Demasiado trabajo, demasiados inútiles que no saben hacerlo, demasiados anormales que amenazan sin tener ni… - una idea le vino a la mente. Abrió los ojos mirando a Vi, que estaba observándola con la cabeza ladeada perdida en un mar de pensamientos.- Vi.

-¿Qué? – preguntó la otra sobresaltada.- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Odias al Alcalde Adam? – preguntó directamente, estaba demasiado cansada como para andarse con rodeos.

-Con toda mi alma.- dijo endureciendo la mirada.

Caitlyn la observó con curiosidad. No había visto a nadie odiar tanto en menos de un micro segundo al pronunciar el nombre de una persona. Vi apretó sus dientes con fuerza.

-Juro que algún día mataré a ese desgraciado.

Miró a la Sheriff, que entrecerró los ojos.

-Eso es delito, puedo detenerte ahora mismo.- dijo Cait incorporándose en el sofá, se sentó mirando a la joven.

Vi se levantó del suelo y se acercó a Cait sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos castaños. Le tendió las manos sin decir ni una palabra, retándola con la mirada.

-Detenme, entonces.- le dijo ella mirándola con cierto divertimento.

Caitlyn se levantó del sillón poniéndose a su altura, a unos centímetros de ella, Vi notó cómo su corazón se desbocaba debido a la mirada de la Sheriff, feroz, respondiendo a su reto. Ninguna persona había conseguido ponerla tan nerviosa en menos de dos segundos estando tan cerca. Y eso que era Vi la que tenía fama de rompecorazones y de loba en el barrio bajo.

-Como gustes.- dijo cerca de ella en voz baja, sacando las esposas y poniéndoselas con cuidado de no hacerle daño en las muñecas.

-Por lo menos te tomas la molestia de no hacerme daño.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Caitlyn soltó una carcajada mientras miraba sus ojos azules, igual de hipnotizantes o incluso más que los de Ishmael.

-Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos, Vi.- le dijo ella. Su captiva se sonrojó un poco, no se esperaba que le dijera eso.

La sentó en el sofá con las esposas puestas, las manos detrás de la espalda y mientras, la Sheriff, se dedicó a hacerse el té de antes de la cena.

Se quedó observando los movimientos de la mujer que estaba haciendo la infusión mientras se le dormía el brazo derecho sentada en esa posición.

-Cait, la broma es divertida, pero se me está durmiendo el brazo.- le dijo con una sonrisa juguetona.

La Sheriff la miró divertida y se acercó a ella, sacó las llaves y se inclinó a quitarle las esposas, Vi giró la cabeza para verla y se topó con su esbelto pecho delante de sus ojos.

-¿Sabes? Creo que deberías esposarme más a menudo.- sonrió con cara de pervertida y Caitlyn cuando se dio cuenta de que no paraba de mirarle el escote le dio una colleja al terminar de quitarle las esposas.

-Vuelve a mirarme así y es lo último que haces.- la advirtió todavía con las esposas en la mano.

Se giró para volver a la cocina, cuando Vi vio su oportunidad de oro, en cuanto se giró su mano agarró el culo de la mujer. Caitlyn sin poder creérselo se giró para darle un puñetazo, pero Vi estaba en guardia y se levantó del sofá poniéndose en posición de ataque.

-¿Decías? – preguntó divirtiéndose mientras incordiaba a la Sheriff.

Cait no esperó más, se lanzó como una fiera contra Vi, ambas con una mirada divertida hacia la otra de vez en cuando. La delincuente se dedicaba a esquivar los ataques de la Sheriff esperando pillarla para poder tocarle el culo de nuevo y seguir picándola, hasta que Caitlyn consiguió hacer que la otra perdiera el equilibrio y acabara en el suelo boca arriba, Vi se golpeó la cabeza fuertemente y abrió los ojos para contemplar a Caitlyn encima de ella, apoyando todo su peso para que no se moviera, volviendo a ponerle las esposas, pero esta vez de forma más difícil ya que estaba tumbada en el suelo.

Vi notaba el peso de Cait encima suyo y notó su respiración errática de nuevo. No podía ser, sólo llevaba un día con ella y su cuerpo reaccionaba sólo. Iba a salir loca.

Borró la sonrisa dándose cuenta de que estaba jugando con fuego y Caitlyn se extrañó.

-¿Ahora no te ríes?

-No eres precisamente liviana, cupcake.- le dijo ella forzando que la otra se levantara y la dejara allí tumbada con sus pensamientos.

-No me digas cupcake, idiota.

-Nanananana naná, idiota.- dijo haciendo burla.

La mirada de Caitlyn la perforó. Si las miradas mataran, Vi hubiera muerto como unas treinta veces en menos de un minuto.

La dejó en el suelo tumbada mientras se tomaba su taza de té en el sofá tranquilamente. Vi no cambió de posición mirando el techo blanco y sintiendo que le dolían mucho los brazos. Se incorporó lo justo para que sus brazos no se clavaran en su espalda y se sentó apoyada en una pared.

-Dime, Vi.- le dijo Caitlyn desde el sofá.- ¿Por qué odias a Adam?

Vi se quedó en silencio pensativa. Tragó saliva y bajó la mirada. Cait sabía que no iba a responderle.

-Es una larga historia de la cual no quiero hablar.

-¿Por qué quiere Adam verte muerta? – preguntó Cait.

-Porque intenté matarlo a él primero.- dijo mirándola seriamente.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda sabiendo que la mujer que estaba conviviendo con ella era capaz de asesinar a sangre fría a una persona. A expensas de los motivos que tuviera, era una criminal y era peligrosa. Tragó saliva.

-¿Me tienes miedo? – preguntó Vi mirando hacia otro lado. – Es de sentido común, es mejor que no te involucres mucho conmigo.

Se consiguió levantar lentamente de la pared y se puso de espaldas a la Sheriff.

-¿Me las puedes quitar, por favor?

Caitlyn se las quitó tal y como le pidió. Vi se fue a su cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de ella. No volvió a salir en toda la noche, así que Caitlyn no se molestó en entrar a preguntar si quería cenar.

La semana pasó sin incidentes. Vi se distanció de Caitlyn y la trataba como una extraña, más por la Sheriff que por ella, no quería causarle problemas a alguien que le había ofrecido ayuda sin pedir nada a cambio. Bueno, sí, que la ayudara en el caso, pero sin agresores, Vi no podía ayudarla en nada hasta que no volvieran a intentar atacarla.

Pasados los días optó por ir al descubierto por el barrio bajo, saludando a la gente que la conocía y a los que la buscaban con gesto amenazante en la mirada.

Caitlyn no volvió a intentar sacar el tema de por qué Adam la quería ver muerta, su instinto le decía que había algo más en todo aquello, pero no quería molestar a su invitada, no fuera a ser que se enfadara y destrozara algo con esos guanteletes tan sumamente grandes que tenía como arma.

Vi llegó al taller la semana siguiente y se encontró a Corky y a Heimerdinger montando y desmontando a un gólem de metal más grande que el espacio que tenían en el taller, así que a veces lo sacaban para ponerle piezas y tener una visión global del "paciente".

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Vi tocando varias piezas sin los guanteletes.

Los dos hombrecillos le estaban haciendo modificaciones en todo lo que encontraban sobre el gólem.

-Esto es un gólem de metal.- dijo capitán obvio, alias Corky.

-Gracias, pero quiero saber qué hacéis con él. – les dijo Vi divertida.

-Modificarlo para una mejor funcionalidad.- dijo Heimerdinger.

Ambos hombrecillos se rieron antes la mirada molesta de Vi, que cruzó los brazos amenazadoramente.

-Su nombre es Blitzcrank.- le dijo Corky.- Esos inútiles de Zaun consiguieron crear un autómata, pero su diseño es obsoleto.

-Vamos a demostrarles a esos idiotas lo que Piltover puede hacer por este gólem.

-Manos a la obra, pues.- dijo Vi yendo a por los materiales que necesitaban para seguir trabajando en la modificación del gólem.

Estuvieron trabajando todo el día con Blitzcrank hasta que consiguieron hacer bien una parte del gólem, necesitarían por lo menos una semana para poder terminarlo por completo.

Caitlyn estaba patrullando el barrio alto como todos los días en los que tenía menos trabajo que hacer, pensando en sus cosas y en todo lo que tenía que hacer para resolver los casos que le quedaban. Seguía caminando hasta que perdida en sus pensamientos se chocó contra un hombre.

Era alto, musculoso, con una sonrisa encantadora, moreno y con los ojos castaños. La agarró de los hombros para que no perdiera el equilibrio y ladeó la cabeza sonriendo.

-¿Qué tal, Caitlyn? – le preguntó Jayce, que llevaba el martillo colgado en la espalda.

-Haciendo la ronda un poco despistada, ya ves. – le contestó con una sonrisa.

-Me han comentado que has estado trabajando muy duro últimamente.- sonrió de nuevo.- ¿Te apetecería cenar conmigo esta noche? Así te relajarías y dejarías de estar tan sumamente tensa, podemos hablar, reír… lo que quieras.

-No suena mal.- le dijo sonriendo ante el plan.- ¿En tu casa a las 9?

-Hecho.- le dijo él.

Se despidieron cordialmente y se fueron cada uno por su lado, hasta que se volvieran a encontrar por la noche.

Cuando terminó la ronda, se fue derecha a casa para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa. No quería presentarse en casa del Defensor de la Justicia de Piltover con las pintas que traída de trabajar en las calles.

Vi todavía no estaba en casa, pero por lo menos le había dado una llave, así que cuando quisiera podría volver a dormir. No tenía que preocuparse de la pelirrosa.

Cogió el coche hacia la casa de Jayce, situada en el mejor barrio de Piltover, cerca de la casa del alcalde Adam, aunque no le daba importancia a ese hecho, la verdad es que se sentía más tranquila sabiendo que Adam no haría nada teniendo a Jayce viviendo en su barrio.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno gente, aquí os dejo otro capítulo más de estas dos mujeres tan geniales. Saludos desde España. ^^**

* * *

Vi estaba desmontando con gran destreza la parte central del Gólem. Heimerdinger y Corky seguían allí con ella ya que la estructura central de Blitzcrank así como la automoción del gigantesco invento de Zaun los tenía fascinados.

-Creo que es la primera vez que veo que Zaun hace algo normal.- les comentó Vi mientras miraba las conexiones debajo de una lupa para dejarlo todo como estaba.

-Después de todo, los experimentos que realizan son muy peligrosos, en vez de mecánica crean sólo monstruos.- dijo Corky molesto.

-Mira a Mundo si no.- explicó Heimerdinger.- Con el potencial que tenía ese Doctor, al final ha quedado para servir en los campos de la justicia como un mero luchador.

-Pero es bueno.

-Es lila.- dijo molesto.

-Es mejor que tú.

-Mentira.- dijo con la boca abierta.

Corky lo miró con gesto divertido, Heimerdinger le lanzó una llave inglesa por respuesta.

-De no ser por el avión que te fabriqué no serías nadie en la liga.- le respondió lanzándole otra llave.

-Que fabricamos.- corrigió el hombrecillo apartándose para no recibir un golpe en la cabeza, pero era difícil, Heimerdinger sólo llevaba llaves inglesas en la bata.

Vi optó por no inmiscuirse en las peleas de esos dos amigos. Siempre empezaban igual, la postura de Corky era más moderada en cuanto a los rivales de Zaun se refería, pero la postura de Heimerdinger era inflexible. Sobretodo sabiendo que cada vez que se encontraba a Viktor en los campos de la justicia solo iba tras él para que mordiera el polvo una y otra vez. Ni que decir que Viktor hacía lo mismo con el pobre profesor.

Corky y Mundo no se llevaban mal del todo, aunque claro, la conversación que daba el campeón de Zaun no era mucha.

Vi se sentía cómoda rodeada de estos dos hombrecillos que le habían enseñado todo lo que sabía desde que se escapó del orfanato y que le habían dado casa y prácticamente habían actuado como padres para ella aunque estuviera ya crecida.

La testarudez y la cabezonería de Vi no había nadie que se la quitara, pero aun así habían conseguido que aprendiera ciertas cosas sobre la vida y que no se metiera en tantos líos como antes. Ella estaba muy agradecida por todo lo que habían hecho a lo largo de estos años.

Siguió mirando la disputa mientras terminaba de montar lo que tenía entre manos. Miró el reloj del taller y vio que eran casi las once de la noche así que salió del taller por la puerta de atrás sin despedirse de los dos hombrecillos, que seguían discutiendo sobre Zaun y sus campeones.

Caminó hacia el barrio alto con una capucha echada sobre los hombros ya que estaba lloviznando, sus pasos hacían eco sobre las paredes de los callejones que tomaba y su ritmo era lento, relajado. Le encantaba el olor a lluvia y caminar debajo de ella. Era una de las cosas que no podía hacer entre rejas.

A decir verdad, no era la primera vez que estaba entre rejas, pero sí en prisión. Había pasado varias noches en el calabozo de la ciudad por agresión a algún barman de la ciudad que no le había puesto lo que ella había pedido o que casi la tima en la bebida.

Justo cuando caminaba hacia la esquina del callejón alguien la agarró del hombro. Instintivamente giró para darle un puñetazo a quien fuera el que estaba detrás de ella, pero al girarse vio un destello y no había nadie.

-Parece ser que tu agresividad no desciende conforme maduras, Vi.- le dijo una voz a sus espaldas. La joven sonrió girándose lentamente para ver al recién llegado.

Un joven rubio, con ojos azules y vestido con ropa de espeleólogo le sonreía con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Debajo de sus ojos tenía tatuados dos triángulos de color carmesí. Llevaba unas gafas parecidas a las de Vi, perfectas para la espeleología y evitar que cualquier cosa entrara a los ojos del joven, así como un guantelete Hextech en el brazo derecho.

-No has cambiado nada, Ezreal.- le dijo ella sonriendo ante el cumplido de su amigo.

El joven abrió los brazos para abrazarla y ella lo correspondió, no sin antes darle unas palmaditas fuertes en la espalda.

-Acabo de llegar a la ciudad.- le dijo él contestando a los ojos inquisidores de Vi.- Ven, te invito a un trago.

Vi la siguió complacida hacia el bar en el que siempre se reunían cuando el joven volvía de alguna aventura por Runeterra o simplemente cuando se tomaba un descanso de la Liga.

La joven Sheriff llegó a casa de Jayce a la hora acordada, completamente bella enfundada en su vestido que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y que le dejaba los hombros al aire. El color de la prenda era rojo y le realzaba la figura perfectamente como si hubieran diseñado el vestido expresamente para ella. Calzaba unos zapatos cómodos con un poco de tacón del mismo color que el vestido.

La verdad es que no se había pensado mucho el vestuario, en cuanto abrió el armario supo qué prenda quería ponerse. Aunque estuvo un rato divagando si quizás se hubiera excedido en el atuendo, sobretodo sabiendo que iba a ir a cenar a casa de Jayce, uno de los hombres más deseados de todo Piltover.

Llamó al timbre dejando de lado los pensamientos sobre el vestuario y esperó hasta que la puerta se abrió, un trajeado Jayce le dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa en los labios. Le dio dos besos en forma de saludo lentamente, intentando quedarse cerca de ella todo lo posible.

Tras pasar el umbral se encontró con la gran casa del hombre. Estaba decorada con mucho gusto y completamente limpia, impoluta, todo en su sitio. Completamente diferente de su casa, que siempre estaba llena de papeles, informes y cosas por el medio.

-Me alegra tanto que hayas aceptado la invitación a cenar.- le dijo Jayce.- Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía. He de disculparme por eso, es culpa de los combates de la liga.

-Es tu trabajo, no tienes que disculparte.- le dijo Caitlyn esbozando media sonrisa mientras el joven la conducía al salón donde iban a cenar.

La cena estaba preparada para servir, se olía el agradable aroma de la comida desde aquella sala salir de la cocina.

Jayce la acomodó en su silla y se fue hacia la cocina a por las cosas. Caitlyn mientras se entretuvo en ver la mesa, donde estaban colocados los platos blancos junto a la cubertería de plata, dos copas de vino vacías todavía y servilletas blancas. También había un par de velas encima de la mesa.

-Vaya, parece que alguien está intentando conquistarme.- dijo en voz baja mientras el hombre seguía en la cocina. Le parecía cómica la situación.

Cenaron tranquilamente hablando de los combates de la liga del hombre y de los casos de la Sheriff, pero sin nombrar mucho el caso de Vi salvo de pasada. Estaba más centrada intentando descubrir la forma de poder tenderle una trampa al Alcalde Adam. También le relató el incidente de Ishmael en su oficina.

Jayce se comportó como un verdadero caballero de ensueño durante toda la velada. Siguieron tomando vino mientras seguían charlando de todo un poco, dejando de lado el trabajo.

-…Miss Fortune no dejó pasar esa oportunidad para dejar en ridículo a Gangplank, el pobre se quedó con ganas de querer matarla, pero así son las cosas.- le relataba Jayce.

-La verdad es que se llevan como el perro y el gato.- le dijo Caitlyn.- Pero siempre acaban perdonándose.

-Hacen buena pareja.- le dijo sonriendo alargando la mano para coger la suya.- Como nosotros.

Caitlyn miró la mano de Jayce sobre la suya. Notaba el calor que desprendía y lo que el hombre quería mostrar con ese gesto, así que cuidadosamente la separó de él y se la llevó a su regazo.

-No sé qué decirte sobre eso.- le dijo la Sheriff seriamente.

-Seamos francos.- le dijo Jayce poniéndose serio. – Ya somos mayorcitos para saber lo que hacemos, así que iré directo al grano. Me gustas mucho, Caitlyn, ¿quieres salir conmigo?

La joven lo miró entrecerrando los ojos un poco. Salir con Jayce no estaba en sus planes de futuro aunque nunca se había preguntado si quería salir con él. Estaba claro que era un hombre poderoso, un campeón muy bueno y también un hombre muy deseado. Pero no estaba segura de querer salir con alguien como él.

-Verás, Jayce… - empezó a decir Caitlyn con aire ausente.- Creo que no estoy preparada para tener una relación en este momento.

El hombre suspiró. La joven lo siguió mirando.

-Entiendo.- dijo él. – Pero no voy a parar hasta que digas que sí.

Caitlyn le dedicó una sonrisa y se levantó preparándose para marchar. Esa conversación había hecho que se le quitaran las ganas de seguir conversando con el hombre. Empezó a preguntarse por qué había accedido a cenar con él.

Cuando la dejó en el coche para que volviera a su casa, Caitlyn pensó en Vi. ¿Qué estaría haciendo la joven? ¿Se habría preocupado por su ausencia?

Esbozó una sonrisa imaginándose a Vi buscándola por la casa hablando en voz alta como si pensara que se había escondido en algún lugar del apartamento.

Tras dejar el coche cerca de su casa, notó que estaba chispeando. Hacía un poco de frío pero se estaba bastante bien. Subió a su apartamento y abrió la puerta. No había nadie dentro de la casa. Vi no estaba, ¿dónde se abría metido?

Dejó sus cosas en el sofá y se frotó las sienes pensando de nuevo en Jayce. La velada iba tan bien… ¿por qué tenía que sacarle ese tema? No era la primera vez que lo hacía, estaba un poco cansada de darle evasivas.

Miró hacia la calle y decidió subir a la azotea a tomar el aire. Así podría distraerse un poco.

Vi estuvo hablando largo y tendido con el joven explorador hasta que se dio cuenta de la hora. Al día siguiente quería seguir reformando al Gólem y quería estar a primera hora en el taller, así que se despidió de él quedando para otro día y se fue a casa.

Nada más cruzar el umbral de la puerta, que hizo con sumo cuidado para no despertar a Caitlyn, se encontró las cosas de la Sheriff encima del sofá y su habitación estaba abierta, pero ella no estaba dentro.

Vi se extrañó y miró por encima buscando algo que le dijera donde estaba, hasta que se acercó a la ventana y vio que estaba abierta. Tras pasar por el desorden de habitación de la Sheriff y de la ropa que había tirada por el suelo, se asomó a la ventana y miró hacia arriba, viendo a Caitlyn en la azotea, apoyada en la barandilla.

La joven cogió una cerveza del frigorífico y subió las escaleras, no sin antes cerrar el apartamento y coger las llaves por si acaso. Cuando llegó seguía chispeando pero la lluvia no molestaba. Caitlyn estaba en la barandilla apoyada, llevaba un vestido de color rojo muy bonito con los hombros al aire, así que supuso que acababa de volver de algún sitio o de cenar con alguien importante.

-No sabía que te gustara este sitio, Cait.- le dijo Vi apoyándose en la barandilla a su lado.

La Sheriff salió de su trance y se fijó en la presencia de la pelirrosa, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí con ella. Miró la cerveza que traía con ella, le ofreció un trago que la Sheriff no despreció y se quedaron en silencio un rato hasta que Caitlyn lo rompió mirando hacia el horizonte, donde las luces de la ciudad mostraban ciertas zonas de la Ciudad del Progreso de forma distinta al día.

-¿De dónde vienes? – preguntó al darse cuenta de que la ropa de Vi tenía un ligero olor a tabaco y bebidas alcohólicas.

-Me he encontrado a un viejo amigo.- le dijo ella.- Me ha invitado a tomar un trago. ¿Y tú? ¿De dónde vienes tan sumamente elegante?

El tono con el que le hizo la pregunta hizo a Cait mirarla. Pero la joven no se fijó en ella ya que estaba demasiado ocupada acariciando la parte baja del vestido, era suave al tacto y no paraba de frotar los dedos contra la tela.

Caitlyn notó a Vi muy cerca de ella y tragó saliva. Nunca había visto a la ex presidiaria tan tranquila como en ese momento.

-De cenar con otro viejo amigo.- contestó secamente mirando cómo Vi recorría su cuerpo de arriba abajo con la mirada.

"Otra mirada como esa y acabarás mal, Vi".- pensó la Sheriff. No pudo evitar sonreír. Se quedó helada un momento, ¿qué acababa de pensar? ¿Qué había insinuado su cerebro ahora mismo? ¿Quería acostarse con Vi? Le pareció algo inaudito hasta que volvió a notar la mirada de Vi sobre ella y sintió fuego arder en su interior. Carraspeó.

Vi se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y dio un paso hacia atrás soltando la tela y dando un sorbo a la cerveza.

-Es una tela muy suave.- dijo intentando guardar las apariencias apoyándose en la barandilla, esquivando los ojos de la Sheriff.

-Sí, me gusta mucho este vestido por eso precisamente.- le dijo ella.

-Entiendo.- le dijo.

Momentos más tarde un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Caitlyn, quien se llevó los brazos cruzados al pecho para evitar perder calor. Un soplo de aire que venía cargado de lluvia era el culpable de ello. Sin decir una palabra, Vi se quitó la chaqueta para ponérsela sobre los hombros. La joven llevaba debajo una camiseta de tirantes bastante sucia del taller, pero ninguna de las dos le dio importancia al estado de la prenda.

-Ahora vas a tener frío.- le dijo ella.

-Mejor yo que tú, ¿no crees? –le dijo sin mirarla, dando un sorbo a su cerveza.

Cait la miró interrogante, pero no le importó. Un gesto bonito no iba a dejar de lado los pensamientos de que Vi era peligrosa y que si se acercaba a ella podía resultar herida. Aunque en el fondo pensaba que era alguien amable, sobretodo viniendo de un barrio marginal y habiendo pasado tantas penurias cuando era pequeña. Después de varias semanas se había acostumbrado a la presencia de la joven, también sabía que le gustaba a Vi, era más que obvio. La verdad, no le importaba siempre y cuando no sobrepasara sus límites. Lo que le preocupaba era el pensamiento que antes le había asaltado, quizás se estaba mezclando demasiado con ella. Era bastante probable que estuviera mezclando sentimientos.

"Sí, seguramente será eso", pensó.

Después de terminarse la cerveza, ambas se fueron a dormir sin mediar palabra de nuevo. Cait dejó la sudadera de Vi perfectamente doblada en la encimera de la cocina, donde la joven la recogería al día siguiente sin ninguna duda.

Miró hacia la habitación donde dormía la ex presidiaria y sonrió, la verdad es que era la primera vez que sentía algo más que amistad por una mujer. Dejó de lado esos pensamientos de nuevo, suspiró y se fue a su cuarto a dormir.


	7. Chapter 7

Vi caminaba despacio y cansada hacia el barrio bajo, llevaba los guanteletes puestos porque hoy tenían que levantar al Gólem para hacerle unas modificaciones y sin la ayuda de los guates ni Corky ni Heimerdinger con todos los aparatos que tenían en el taller podrían hacerlo durante el tiempo necesario para completarlo.

Vi se había marchado pronto de casa, sin esperar a que Caitlyn se levantara ya que quería evitar pasar tiempo con la Sheriff si podía evitarlo. Continuó la marcha hasta que llegó al taller. Los dos hombrecillos seguían en el mismo sitio que el día anterior, insultándose sobre Zaun mientras un Gólem de distancia los separaba.

Vi se puso la ropa de trabajo y les ofreció café. Los dos respondieron al unísono que sí.

Con una sonrisa empezó a preparar café para los tres antes de ponerse manos a la obra.

...

Caitlyn llegó a la oficina tan rápido como su coche podía, ya que se había quedado dormida después del cansancio acumulado del día anterior. Cuando llegó decenas de informes la esperaban encima de la mesa junto con una sonrisa de su ayudante.

Entró en su oficina y se puso a trabajar en los casos que estaban encima de su escritorio.

A media mañana entró su ayudante con el semblante intranquilo dándole aviso de que se necesitaba la presencia de la Sheriff y de varios agentes a las afueras de Piltover, cerca de la mina, donde al parecer estaba sucediendo un altercado. Se montó en su coche y varios agentes la siguieron de camino a la mina.

...

Ezreal se dejó caer por el taller antes del almuerzo para llevarse a Vi a que viera el nuevo material mecánico que había regalado a los de la mina de Piltover para que trabajaran sin peligro dentro de ella. Los hombrecillos le dieron permiso para que se fuera y lo acompañara ya que hacía mucho tiempo que Ezreal no se pasaba por el taller a saludar a sus dos compañeros en la liga.

Cuando llegaron pudieron contemplar la curiosa mina de Piltover, una mina que tenía su entrada en lo alto de una montaña, con lo cual, para llegar habían construido una estructura de madera similar a la de los puentes de los trenes para poder bajar los vagones sin problemas.

Pero lo peculiar de la mina eran las ramificaciones que ésta tenía. La entrada de la mina atravesaba la montaña, pero luego había decenas de ramificaciones que se metían hacia debajo de la montaña, otras que subían hasta salir de nuevo a la superficie para continuar en las montañas colindantes en esa pequeña cordillera llena de piezas hextech y materiales preciados para los habitantes de la ciudad.

-¿Hace cuánto que no venías a la mina?- le preguntó Ezreal.

-Desde que murió mi hermano.- le dijo ella mirando a los trabajadores con sus nuevos gorros de excavación y los nuevos martillos perforantes. Ese era el nuevo equipo que Ezreal les había traído.

-Ya veo.- dijo apenado.

Cuando Vi dejó de trabajar en la mina, solamente Ezreal sabía cómo encontrarla en la ciudad, aunque ir a por ella era peligroso ya que había conseguido una banda de rufianes para cometer crímenes en la ciudad y para poder enfrentarse a Adam en el futuro.

-¿Sabes? No he encontrado mina como esta en ninguna parte de Valoran.

-Creo que es la única que deja que la examines a fondo.- le dijo bromeando golpeando su hombro.

Ezreal le dirigió una sonrisa mientras una de los vagones que salían de la estructura con piezas caía por el lateral hacia el suelo. La gente empezó a recogerlas y algunos a subir para ver qué ocurría dentro de la mina.

-¿Esto es normal?- preguntó Vi poniéndose los guanteletes observando una columna de humo que venía de la mina de lo alto de la montaña colindante.

-Avisaré a la Sheriff.- dijo Ezreal yendo a ayudar a los mineros y pidiendo un teléfono para llamar a la policía.

Vi no se lo pensó dos veces y subió la estructura de madera rápidamente para llegar a la primera mina. Ya que había trabajado en el pasado en la mina sabía algunos trucos y recovecos para llegar a esa zona de las minas antes de que lo hiciera la policía.

Se sorprendió al ver a varios mineros llamando a gritos a sus compañeros cuando se dieron cuenta de que el camino había sido bloqueado por un derrumbe.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó ella nada más llegar.

-Un derrumbe en varios accesos causados por una explosión. – le explicó apartando las rocas que podía para acceder a la mina.

-¿Ha sido a propósito?

-Antes han estado aquí unos hombres trajeados, decían que estaban buscando algo en la mina.

"Adam"- pensó rápidamente la joven.

Se acercó al bloqueo de rocas de la entrada y empezó a apartarlo con los guanteletes, justo cuando la cantidad de rocas era menor, apartó a los mineros y gracias al poder de sus puños los rompió creando un acceso. Entró por él dejando a los trabajadores apartar el resto de rocas.

Corrió por la mina evitando los accesos derrumbados. Bajando por los túneles y volviendo a subir por las escaleras hasta que se encontró con el acceso a la segunda mina y a la segunda estructura de madera bloqueada por otro derrumbamiento.

Empezó a apartar las piedras tan rápido como pudo, incluso las grandes con facilidad gracias a los guanteletes.

...

Caitlyn llegó momentos más tarde con varios ayudantes para ayudar a los de la mina. Se encontró con Ezreal en la entrada destruyendo las piedras que quedaban fácilmente con el guantelete. Justo cuando llegó la Sheriff le explicó lo que había pasado, diciéndole que quedaba gente dentro apartando las piedras de los accesos y alguien más que estaba persiguiendo a los infractores.

La Sheriff se adentró en las minas siguiendo la estela de destrucción de Vi, observando a los mineros restantes apartando todo lo rápido que podían las rocas que obstruían el paso.

Vi estaba en la segunda estructura de madera, observando a tres hombres trajeados que estaba usando varios explosivos sobre la estructura para cerrar el acceso a la tercera mina.

Justo cuando la vieron aparecer corriendo sobre los raíles de la estructura de madera una persona se adelantó de las tres y empezó a aplaudirla.

-Sólo una persona de entre todas las de Piltover podría llegar aquí a tiempo.- dijo el hombre.-Justo como él dijo, Vi.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó la joven preparándose para lanzarse contra él.

-Mi nombre no importa, sólo queremos tus guanteletes.

-¡Lo sabía! – exclamó.- Adam vuelve a mandar a sus perritos falderos a que hagan el trabajo sucio.

-La cosa va así, querida. Si no nos das los guanteletes, te matamos y nos los llevamos.

-Te reto a que lo hagas.- le dijo mirándolos desafiantes.

Los tres sacaron unas pistolas de sus chaquetas y la apuntaron, pero antes de que dispararan, otro disparo llenó de sonido el acceso abierto a la tercera mina. El rifle del Sheriff de Piltover desprendía humo tras el disparo. Caitlyn, había llegado corriendo siguiendo el rastro de Vi, que se sorprendió de verla allí, pero a la vez se alegró ya que el resto de sus hombres todavía no había llegado donde estaban ellas.

La Sheriff apuntó a los tres hombres.

-Soltad las armas en nombre de la justicia de Piltover.- dijo ella.

-Tú no eres la justicia.- dijo el primero abriendo fuego contra ella.

Vi activó el escudo de sus guanteletes sobre ella y se lanzó delante de Cait para protegerla. Cuando vaciaron el cargador, Caitlyn les disparó, hiriendo a uno en el hombro, mientras los otros dos se retiraban sobre el puente para activar la dinamita que habían puesto en la estructura.

Vi se lanzó contra ellos, pero le dispararon y al esquivarlo se cayó de la estructura. Unos siete metros de caída al suelo y nada más aterrizar sintió cómo una de sus costillas se salía de su posición natural.

Con un aullido doloroso, distrajo a Caitlyn, que la miró preocupada y falló uno de los tiros hacia los otros dos atacantes. El primero, el del hombro, yacía dolorido y había perdido el arma.

Caitlyn los siguió por la estructura, pero se les escaparían. Vi se incorporó y tomó una decisión. Cargó los guanteletes y se fue contra el pilar de carga de la estructura de madera, consiguiendo que todos lo que estuvieran encima de ella se cayeran. El hombre herido en el hombro aterrizó al igual que Vi con un aullido doloroso, mientras que los otros dos y Caitlyn mantuvieron la compostura, pero notaban cómo la estructura cedía.

No activaron la dinamita sabiendo que explotaría sola o que si la explotaban no les daría tiempo a escapar. Cait apuntó agachada, para no caerse, a otro y éste cayó de la estructura.

Vi golpeó el otro pilar derrumbando la estructura, el tercer hombre acabó gritando por la caída sobre los maderos, mientras Caitlyn caía al vacío también.

Vi saltó hacia ella y la Sheriff aterrizó en sus guanteletes sin sufrir ningún daño. Momento después la estructura cayó cerca de ellas. Para que los maderos no les dieran, Vi activó el escudo de nuevo y se puso encima de Caitlyn para evitar que se hiriera.

Una vez todo se hubo desplomado, Vi levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos almendrados de Caitlyn. La joven estaba completamente debajo de ella y notaba su respiración agitada.

-Tú también tienes los ojos muy bonitos, Cait.- le dijo con una sonrisa ayudando a levantar a la ahora sonrojada joven.

Pasados unos segundos de desconcierto Caitlyn se fijó en el estrépito montado por la ex convicta.

-Madre mía, la que has armado.- le dijo ella.

-Al menos no han escapado.- le dijo Vi sonriendo.- Y no han destruido el tercer acceso a la mina.

-Ahora ya no hay tercer acceso.- le dijo señalando hacia la entrada molesta.

Antes de que pudiera reprocharle otra vez agarró al hombre que seguía consciente de los tres del hombro que tenía herido y lo levantó con fuerza hacia arriba. Ahora sí que le iba a caer una buena bronca.

-¡Vi! ¡Suéltalo! – gritó la Sheriff recuperando su rifle y su sombrero.

-Me ha amenazado y exijo saber quién lo ha mandado.- dijo amenazante delante del hombre.

Antes de que empezara a hablar un tiro se escuchó en el valle y una bala atravesó el pecho del hombre soltándose del guantelete de Vi. Se escuchó otro grito y sin pensárselo dos veces activó el escudo sobre Caitlyn ocultándola entre unos maderos.

La Sheriff levantó la cabeza tratando de averiguar de dónde venían los otros dos disparos que acabaron con la vida de los otros dos hombres que había en ese acceso. Unos reflejos de un rifle de francotirador encima de la montaña atrajeron su atención, pero una vez eliminados los hombres el tirador se fue.

-¿Qué…?- pregunto Vi enfadada golpeando un madero con furia.- ¡Si es a mí a quien quieres ven a buscarme! – le gritó al hombre que se había ido, pero su frase resonó con furia en el acceso. Se llevó la mano a las costillas con una mueca de dolor.

Caitlyn la miró con pena y preocupada. Se acercó a ella y le recoló la costilla con un sonoro chasquido.

Esos hombres habían incendiado y volado los accesos para obtener a Vi. ¿Sabían que iba a estar allí? Algo no encajaba en todo eso. Era una coincidencia demasiado grande.

Los hombres de Caitlyn les lanzaron una escala desde el acceso dos de la mina y subieron mientras ellos se encargaban junto a los mineros de limpiar ese acceso. Varios mineros les dieron las gracias, sobre todo a Vi ya que varios antiguos compañeros suyos la reconocieron aunque estuviera más crecida.

Salieron fuera de la mina donde Ezreal las estaba esperando con impaciencia, había estado ayudando a los hombres de la mina a abrir paso a los agentes de Caitlyn.

-¡Vi! – gritó el joven llamándola agitado.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó ella sorprendida.

-Acaba de llamar Corky, el taller acaba de explotar.

-¿¡Qué!? – exclamó corriendo hacia la ciudad sin esperar a nadie.

Caitlyn puso a sus hombres sobre aviso y junto a Ezreal montaron en su coche de camino al taller. Llegarían antes que Vi, pero era imposible pararla ahora.

La gran llamarada que era el taller se podía ver incluso desde la salida de la mina, así que sin hacer caso de los demás coches llegaron en apenas unos minutos al sitio. Corky se encontraba fuera junto a un Gólem de metal a medio construir y su avioneta, estaba intentando conectar una de las bocas de incendio de la ciudad a su avioneta para apagar el fuego todo lo rápido que podía.

Salieron del coche justo para ver cómo Vi llegaba allí sudorosa y falta de aliento.

-¿Dónde está? – preguntó a Corky.

El hombrecillo al saber por sus ojos horrorizados la pregunta de Vi miró como respuesta al taller.

Vi sin mirar atrás, sabiendo que los tres gritaban su nombre para evitar que fuera hacia la gran llamarada que era la estructura que se derrumbaba del taller, atravesó con sus puños la pared. Corrió hacia donde el hombrecillo se encontraría, un escondite secreto debajo de una de las estanterías del taller. Seguramente se había quedado atrapado allí debajo y no podía salir ni siquiera con su maquinaria.

Quitándose la primera capa de ropa que llevaba, notando cómo ardía su sudadera, la desgarró con sus guanteletes y haciendo caso omiso de la piel de su cara corrió a toda prisa para ver la estantería encima del escondrijo. Cogió la estantería ardiente con los guanteletes y la volcó para el otro lado, luego arrancó de cuajo la trampilla.

Heimerdinger estaba rodeado de extintores y completamente blanco. Al verla le disparó con un extintor y la dejó blanca también, aunque se agradeció ya que varias de sus ropas estaban en llamas y hacía calor.

-¿Listo?

-Es bastante conveniente que hayas aparecido, Vi.- le dijo el hombrecillo subiéndose a sus hombros.

Vi corrió hacia el primer muro que había que diera a la calle y sin pensárselo mucho, lo atravesó sin muchos problemas saliendo al aire fresco, corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Corky apagando la estructura con la avioneta conectada a la boca de incendio.

Cuando aparecieron por el muro, Caitlyn y Ezreal sonrieron al ver que ambos estaban bien.

Caitlyn notó que su corazón había estado sobrecogido mientras la joven había ido a salvar a Heimerdinger. Por fin podía latir con fuerza, pensando por qué estaba teniendo esa reacción con ella.

Vi depositó a Heimerdinger en el suelo apartando de su cara y de sus ropas la sustancia blanca del extintor con la que el profesor la había rociado.

-He de darte las gracias por venir a buscarme, supongo.- dijo él.- Es posible que estuviera chamuscado si no llegas a aparecer.

Vi le golpeó la espalda con el guantelete haciendo que se moviera un metro de distancia hacia adelante.

-Ahora estamos en paz.- contestó la joven mirando a Caitlyn con una sonrisa, que estaba observándola maravillada de lo que acababa de hacer.

-Casi nos morimos del susto, Vi.- le dijo Ezreal mientras ayudaba con otra manguera a Corky.

Vi estalló en carcajadas sentándose en el suelo mientras la gente empezaba a ayudar a apagar el incendio.

-¿Qué te parece si me tomo el día libre, viejo?

Heimerdinger la miró y miró al Gólem.

-Pero sólo hoy.

Le sonrió cálidamente mientras Caitlyn no paraba de mirarla sorprendida del comportamiento de la mujer. Acababa de salvar a una de las personas más influyentes de toda Piltover sin apenas pestañear y no podía estar más relajada sentada en la calzada.

-Vámonos a casa.- le dijo Caitlyn agachándose a su lado.- Los que han hecho esto podrían seguir por aquí.

Vi asintió más tranquila desde que desfogó su rabia contra los maderos del acceso de la mina. Se levantó y se dispuso a seguir a Caitlyn hacia su coche, pero antes miró al profesor.

-¿Quién ha sido? – preguntó seriamente.

-¿Quién trabaja con nosotros? – preguntó Heimerdinger mirando a Vi, sabiendo que la respuesta era Adam y que lo había hecho para encontrarla. Ella se agarró el hombro donde Caitlyn le disparó hace unos años y ladeó la cabeza, el hombro le dolía, pero le dolía más el corazón al saber que habían atentado contra los dos hombrecillos por su culpa, porque sabían que se encontraba allí.

-No me esperes mañana, viejo.- le dijo.- Dile adiós de mi parte a Corky.

Ezreal la miró con pena y Caitlyn no pudo evitar oír el tono triste en la voz de su compañera. Ambas se montaron en el coche en silencio.

...

Después de asearse y curarse las heridas, Caitlyn salió del baño mirando a Vi, que estaba sentada en la mesita del salón mirando hacia el infinito, pensando en sus cosas.

Ella se había duchado antes ya que era la que más sucia estaba. Llevaba puesta la ropa cómoda de andar por casa que siempre llevaba en el apartamento y el pelo alborotado hacia el lado derecho de la cabeza.

Se la veía tan frágil.

Caitlyn se acercó a ella y se puso delante. Vi levantó la vista segundos más tarde, mirando sus ojos almendrados.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó la Sheriff.

-No.- dijo ella bajando la mirada de nuevo al suelo, triste.

Respondiendo a un impulso la atrajo hasta ella y la abrazó fuertemente. Vi se sorprendió un poco, pero respondió a su abrazo rodeando la cintura de Caitlyn con dulzura. La Sheriff notó que su propio corazón latía fuertemente al estrechar a Vi. La joven tenía la cabeza sobre su estómago, si no controlaba su pulso se iba a dar cuenta.

Vi estaba demasiado pensativa para darse cuenta de que Caitlyn se debatía entre dejar de respirar y soltarla. Fue la ex convicta quién la soltó antes, volviendo a mirar a sus ojos almendrados. Caitlyn se agachó delante de ella para estar a la misma altura.

-No es culpa tuya.- le dijo Cait.

-Claro que lo es.- dijo ella.- De no ser porque descubrí y fabriqué estos guanteletes nada de esto habría pasado. Sería una minera más, quizás alguien como Ezreal. Pero mírame, Cait. – se señaló a sí misma.- No soy más que una macarra que pone en peligro a las personas que quiere.

Caitlyn tragó saliva, la agarró de la mano para consolarla, pero no consiguió nada más que los ojos de Vi no pararan de mirarla. Su mirada aparte de tristeza mostraba otra cosa a la castaña, cariño hacia su persona. Su corazón dio un vuelco, no se esperaba que Vi la mirara con tanto cariño y ternura. Tenía que separarse de ella ya.

-No puedo poner a nadie más en peligro. No me lo perdonaría. Adam no se detendrá hasta que tenga los guanteletes en su poder de nuevo.

-¿Por qué los busca? – intentó distraer sus pensamientos hacia otro tema.

-Esos guanteletes tienen algo que ninguna pieza Hextech tiene.- dijo ella.- Nadie lo ve pero las piezas responden de un modo u otro dependiendo de la persona que los lleve. Conmigo son más fuertes, resisten más. No sé si recuerdas que esta mañana han creado un escudo contra las balas. Eso no lo hacen las demás piezas Hextech.

-¿Como si tuvieran autonomía para hacer ciertas acciones?

-Exactamente.- dijo ella bajando la mirada de nuevo.

Caitlyn miró la hora, no eran más de las cuatro de la tarde, pero el día se les parecía haber hecho muy largo debido a las emociones vividas desde que se levantaron.

-Voy a descansar un rato.- le dijo Caitlyn.- No te castigues mucho a ti misma.

Vi le sonrió débilmente antes de seguirla con la mirada hacia su cuarto. Cuando cerró la puerta detrás de ella, Vi suspiró.

-Tampoco quiero hacerte daño a ti, cupcake.

* * *

**Bueno, pues aquí la continuación. Decidme si os ha gustado y esas cosas, todo el feedback que reciba será bien recibido. **

**El siguiente capítulo lo subiré o a finales de esta semana o ya la que viene. Un beso a todos los lectores. ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

Ishmael cruzó el umbral de la habitación en la que se encontraban los vasallos de Adam, sentados cómodamente jugando a las cartas en una mesa redonda. Olía a tabaco y a whisky por toda la sala y los gritos y las voces altas de los vasallos hacían que al joven trajeado le dieran jaquecas.

Los hombres levantaron la mirada para saludar con un gesto de cabeza al recién llegado, al menos le tenían respeto. Esos hombres no eran más de una decena, sentados entre los sillones leyendo y otros jugando a las cartas sonoramente. Ellos formaban parte de la seguridad de la mansión donde vivía el alcalde.

Todos llevaban armas, ya que trabajaban como guardaespaldas, así que la Sheriff no podía decirles nada sobre tenencia de armas.

Ishmael miró hacia el otro lado de la sala donde se encontraba la puerta que daba al despacho del Alcalde, completamente insonorizada de los gritos y las voces de sus hombres. Anduvo hacia la puerta y se detuvo antes de entrar. Llamó fuertemente y cuando la puerta se entreabrió, entró.

El mayordomo del Alcalde era el que había abierto la puerta dejándole pasar cortésmente.

La sala, ricamente decorada, con cuadros bastante caros y otros artefactos guardados en vitrinas de cristal le daba a la sala un toque parecido al que te puedes encontrar en un museo.

Adam estaba detrás del escritorio leyendo unos informes mientras le daba una calada a su gran puro. En la mesa tenía una copa con brandy. El hombre era de mediana edad, ya casi rozando los cincuenta años, se conservaba en forma e iba en bata de seda, la ropa que solía llevar mientras estaba en casa.

Ishmael se sentó esperando a que el hombre que había delante de él lo mirara. Pasados unos minutos, el mayordomo se retiró y Adam levantó la mirada hacia el joven.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó el alcalde.

-No han podido interrogarlos, conseguí dispararles a tiempo.

-¿Y los guanteletes?

-Siguen en posesión de Vi, no lograron terminar la misión. Esa joven es demasiado… resistente. Ahora cuenta con el apoyo de la Sheriff y claro, el trabajo se hace más complicado.

-No te he pedido explicaciones, te he pedido los guanteletes.- le dijo enfadado.- Si no eres capaz de ocuparte de una mísera mujer, no eres digno de servirme.

Ishmael tragó saliva mirando sus ojos verdes. El hombre se quedó pensativo.

-Tenemos que quitarnos a Vi de en medio. – dijo simplemente. – Es un grano en el culo y la quiero muerta. No sé cómo te las apañarás, pero quiero esos guanteletes y los quiero ahora.

-Así se hará. – le dijo Ishmael levantándose del asiento y yendo hacia la puerta.

El alcalde lo observó irse y justo cuando cerró la puerta, mandó llamar a su mayordomo. El hombre entró impasivo y cuando llegó a su altura, Adam le pidió que tomara nota para mandar un mensaje.

-Ofrezco una recompensa de un millón de monedas de oro a la persona que me traiga a Vi viva. Medio millón quien me la traiga muerta.- miró al mayordomo.- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

El mayordomo asintió y salió por la puerta dejando a su señor que volviera a la lectura.

* * *

"¿Me quedo? ¿Me voy? ¿Me tiro por la barandilla y acabo con todo?", se preguntaba Vi observando la ciudad desde lo alto del edificio donde residía de momento con Caitlyn.

"Por una parte quiero irme", pensó mientras acariciaba el hierro frío de la barandilla, sus costillas le dolían menos que antes gracias a un ungüento que tenía en la habitación, pero el moratón seguía ahí. Le tranquilizaba estar moviendo sus manos, ya fuera agarrando algo o golpeándolo. "Pero por otra deseo quedarme. ¿Tan egoísta me he vuelto en este mes y medio conviviendo con la Sheriff?"

Suspiró dejando caer su peso sobre la barandilla mirando con aire ausente al horizonte. Sabía que no era egoísmo lo que le hacía querer quedarse con Caitlyn, era algo más. Llevaba negándolo todo este tiempo, pero el incidente en la mina lo había vuelto a aflorar, se estaba enamorando de la joven.

"No estoy enamorada", se reprendió, "siempre me han gustado las mujeres con carácter así que esto no es diferente, simplemente quiero liarme con ella y dejarla de lado, igual que con las demás."

Volvió a suspirar y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, furiosa. "Maldita sea, Vi. Aunque ella quisiera tener algo contigo… espera, ¡qué ilusa! Ese pedazo de mujer con un trozo de basura como tú. Es hasta carcajeable."

Su subconsciente no ayudaba y la lucha interna entre sus pensamientos tampoco. Se sentó en el suelo mirando al cielo, cerrando los ojos disfrutando de la brisa. Estaba anocheciendo.

Notaba su cuerpo todavía en tensión y estaba triste por la pérdida del taller de Heimerdinger. Había sido una buena explosión.

-Una buena explosión… - repitió esas palabras.

Si había explotado, Ziggs sabría algo del asunto. Ese maldito yordle pirómano amante de las bombas sabría quién explotó el taller. Sólo tendría que ir al Instituto de la Guerra para buscarlo, sacarlo de las habitaciones de los campeones de la liga y molerlo a palos hasta que le dijera quién había sido.

"Buena idea, sí, señora."

No surtiría efecto, si Ziggs estaba en el Instituto, no sabría quién era el que voló el taller. En cuanto a Heimerdinger y Corky, seguramente estaban los dos tan absortos en modificar el Gólem que ni se fijaron en quién entró aquella mañana.

Y eso que Heimerdinger estaba en el laboratorio secreto que tenía debajo del taller.

Absorta como estaba en sus pensamientos, cerró los ojos. Se frotó las sienes y entonces volvió al tema principal. ¿Se iba o se quedaba?

-Pensemos.- dijo en voz alta para ordenar sus pensamientos.- Pros y contras de quedarse.

Se mordió el labio. Caitlyn. La joven era el punto de mira de Vi. Tanto si se quedaba como si se iba sería todo por Caitlyn.

-A veces pienso que habría sido más útil si no me hubiera ido a casa aquella noche.- expresó en voz alta.

-¿Qué noche? – preguntó la voz serena y agradable de Caitlyn.

Vi tragó saliva y abrió los ojos para ver a la Sheriff vestida con una falda más larga de lo normal y una chaqueta. Era raro en ella, además, no llevaba sombrero alguno. Ahora, lo que siempre le acompañaban eran las botas y los guantes.

-Hace seis años, alguien me pidió que me fuera a casa. Y le hice caso.- dijo ella con pesar.

Caitlyn notó su mirada triste y se sentó junto a ella, haciendo que la otra diera un respingo. No se esperaba que la joven hiciera eso. Cait fijó sus ojos castaños en los de la mecánica y un ligero sonrojo se formó en las mejillas de Vi. Se reprendió mentalmente intentando desviar la mirada para que la Sheriff no se diera cuenta de ello.

-Hace seis años… - pensó la Sheriff.- Estaba en casa de mis padres, ellos todavía vivían en Piltover. Mi madre supo ver el potencial que tenía buscando pistas y rastros y siempre me animó a hacerme policía. Ella me proporcionaba todo el material.

-Eso está bien… - dijo Vi mirando de nuevo a la Sheriff.- Tener a alguien que te cuide. En el orfanato tenías que aprender a cuidarte a ti mismo. Tenías que ser el más fuerte o los demás te comían vivo.

-¿Por qué me da la sensación de que mandaste a más de un niño a la enfermería? – preguntó Caitlyn divertida.

-Seguramente se lo merecían.

-Como los presos de la cárcel.- le recordó ella.

-Esos se lo merecían más.- dijo frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿Puedes creerte que el alcaide me dijo que eras tú el peligro para los presos? – soltó una carcajada que hizo que a Vi le diera un vuelco el estómago.

No la había oído reírse en mucho tiempo y era el sonido más bello que había oído nunca.

"Vuelve", le advirtió su cerebro, "estás mirándola demasiado".

Vi giró la cabeza para mirar al horizonte y Caitlyn paró de reír.

-¿Por qué me da la sensación de que tú también has mandado a hombres a la enfermería?- le dijo Vi.

-Es cierto.- le dijo sin borrar la sonrisa.- Hay algunos que se quejan del trato recibido cuando los capturo.

-¿Una bala en el hombro? – le dijo burlándose.- Nada, eso son quejas tontas.

-No te oí quejarte cuando te disparé.- agachó la mirada hacia el hombro que le hirió y cuando la levantó se encontró con los ojos azules de Vi que la miraban fijamente.

Hacían muy buen contraste con el color de pelo que llevaba ahora. Incluso con el tatuaje de debajo del ojo y el que llevaba en el cuello. Su cara perfecta, sus labios finos…

Caitlyn se inclinó hacia delante, notando a Vi cerca de ella, muy cerca. Notaba el calor que desprendía desde esa distancia, sus ojos azules mirándola, hipnotizándola. Notaba el aroma de su piel, de su cabello. Era todo perfecto.

Embriagada como estaba no notó la mano de Vi detrás de su nuca, acariciando su cuello suavemente, pero su subconsciente respondió al gesto inclinándose más hasta rozar los labios de la joven.

Se fundieron en un beso cálido, espontáneo, inesperado. Ambas cerraron los ojos notando sus corazones latir fuertemente contra su pecho, la respiración agitada de ambas y el movimiento de sus labios contra la otra. Vi respondió al beso de Caitlyn tiernamente, haciendo que la Sheriff siguiera besándola.

Después de unos minutos, Caitlyn rompió el beso. Vi la miró con las pupilas dilatadas, completamente embriagada, queriendo más. Notó en su mirar el deseo, la pasión con la que la miraba.

Caitlyn volvió a la normalidad, sabiendo que se había equivocado.

-Perdóname, no sé qué me ha pasado.

Se levantó del suelo caminando hacia la salida mientras Vi no dejaba de devorarla con la mirada. Una vez hubo desaparecido, Vi golpeó con fuerza el suelo.

-¡Joder! – exclamó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Caitlyn se detuvo en las escaleras mientras bajaba, su corazón desbocado y el sabor de los labios de Vi todavía en los suyos. Se llevó la mano a su pecho y abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Por qué he hecho eso? – preguntó en apenas un susurro mirando hacia atrás, por donde había venido.

* * *

Vi bajó las escaleras de vuelta al apartamento, donde se encontraba Caitlyn cenando con la mirada perdida. Pasó por delante de ella y se dirigió a su cuarto, donde cogió los guanteletes, se cambió de ropa y se dirigió hacia la salida.

-¿Dónde vas? – preguntó Caitlyn.

-He de resolver unos asuntos. No tardaré mucho.- le dijo la joven cerrando la puerta con los guanteletes ya puestos.

Caitlyn no se atrevía a seguirla después de lo ocurrido en la azotea. Quizás iba a destrozar algo porque estaba enfadada con ella. No estaba segura. ¿Por qué la había besado?

Estaba claro, se sentía atraída hacia Vi. Apretó con fuerza la mandíbula enfadada consigo misma, ¿a quién se le ocurría involucrarse con una delincuente? Y ya no solo eso sino con una a quién querían ver muerta.

¿Qué pasaría si Vi muriera? No podría volver a mirar a Heimerdinger a la cara, mucho menos a Ezreal. Incluso ella se sentiría triste.

Intentó borrar todos estos pensamientos de su mente y se centró en su cena.

* * *

Las calles del barrio bajo seguían tan oscuras como siempre. No había nadie a esas horas de la noche salvo los vagabundos de la zona y algún que otro camello de poca monta. Pero a Vi no le interesaba esa gente, sabía exactamente dónde se debía dirigir.

Uno de los almacenes de la zona donde operaba la que antes había sido su banda cuando salió a las calles. Se dedicaban a robar a los bancos y a pelearse con otras bandas de la zona. Habían sido como su familia hasta que decidió dejarlos, no quería seguir con ellos sobre todo cuando Adam los quiso erradicar del mapa.

Llegó a la puerta principal, donde dos hombres altos y musculados la miraron de arriba abajo reconociendo quién era. Uno de ellos le sonrió mientras abría la puerta y la guiaba entre las grandes cajas hacia donde estaba el jefe de la banda. Atrajo las miradas de los miembros de la banda, que estaban holgazaneando por el almacén.

El jefe de la banda, un macarra con una cicatriz en la boca le dirigió una mirada amigable cuando vio que se trataba de Vi. Kane, que así se llamaba el hombre le indicó que se sentara junto a él.

-¿A qué debo tu visita, Vi? – preguntó mientras hacía un gesto a dos de sus hombres para que les trajeran unas copas con whisky.

-¿Cómo va el negocio, Kane? – preguntó interesada.

-Tenemos nuestros altos y nuestros bajos, pero nos mantenemos fuera del alcance de Adam, ya sabes cómo es.- les dieron las copas.

Brindaron en silencio por los viejos tiempos mientras el murmullo de la gente en el almacén crecía.

-Supongo que pasar a saludar no es lo único que te ha traído hasta aquí. – le dijo él.

-¿Qué sabes de la explosión del taller? – preguntó yendo directa al grano.

-El taller del viejo Heimerdinger… - dio un sorbo a su copa.- Sé que se usaron muchos explosivos Hextech, pero no sé cuándo los colocaron. El que se los vendió tiene que estar mal de la cabeza, explotar el taller... Corky y Heimerdinger lo matarán en cuanto lo pillen.

-¿Se sabe quién fue?

-¿El que los vendió? Me temo que no, pero todos sabemos que fue Adam quién lo ordenó. Otro que no sabe lo que es enfrentarse a la ira de Corky y Heimer.

-¿Qué ganaría Adam matando a los dos yordles? – preguntó Vi.

-A ti.- sus ojos castaños se posaron en los suyos azules. La cara de Vi reflejó tristeza.- Escúchame, Vi. Has sido siempre la mejor, esos guanteletes tuyos hacen los trabajos mucho más fáciles de lo que normalmente son. Es normal que Adam quiera ese poder.

-Adam no sabe lo que hace.- le dijo ella golpeando sus guanteletes entre ellos atrayendo la mirada de la gente que había cerca.

-Si alguna vez decides volver al negocio, siempre puedes venir aquí.- le dijo Kane.- Esos guanteletes tuyos son de lo mejorcito del barrio.

Soltó una carcajada despidiéndose del hombre. Salió del almacén sin que nadie la parara ni dijera nada y recorrió las calles del barrio bajo con cuidado, saliendo hacia el barrio de los ricos sin que nadie la siguiera.

* * *

**Bueno, pues otro capítulo más. Las cosas se empiezan a caldear. ¿Qué pasará? Atentos a los siguientes capítulos y eso.**

**Muchas gracias por vuestras reviews e intentaré seguir subiendo tan rápido como ahora, pero lo dicho, estudiar, trabajos, universidad... espero que me de tiempo.**

**Un saludo a todos los lectores. ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

** Bueno, siento el retraso pero he estado muy liada esta semana. Espero poder seguir escribiendo esta semana un poco más, al menos otro capítulo para subirlo a mitad de semana o finales. Un saludo, lectores. **

* * *

Al día siguiente Vi fue despertada por unos golpes en la puerta de su dormitorio, se levantó de la cama como un rayo y fue hacia ella. Abrió con cuidado y se encontró a Caitlyn recién levantada pero completamente arreglada para ir a trabajar.

-¿Ocurre algo, Sheriff? – preguntó somnolienta mirando el vestido de Caitlyn de arriba abajo, era el lila, como de costumbre.

-Vístete, hoy me acompañas a trabajar.- le dijo seriamente.

Vi abrió la boca para replicar pero la mirada seria de Caitlyn le hizo tragarse sus palabras. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se comenzó a vestir. Diez minutos más tarde estaba fuera de la habitación preparada para un día de trabajo, con el pelo despeinado y cara de sueño.

Se arregló un poco en el baño y se preparó el desayuno mientras Caitlyn se tomaba su té de la mañana leyendo el periódico. Vi le dio los buenos días mientras se preparaba café y se sentaba delante de su compañera frotándose las sienes cansada.

-¿Dónde fuiste? – preguntó Caitlyn intentando no parecer interesada en el tema.

-A dar un paseo.- dijo ella mirándola a los ojos.- Necesitaba despejarme.

Caitlyn tragó saliva, lo de anoche le molestó.

-Lo siento mucho, Vi.- le dijo ella bajando la mirada.- No sé lo que pasó.

-No tiene importancia, Caitlyn.- le dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa. – Sólo fue un beso, no significa nada más.

Aunque pareciera mentira esas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Caitlyn diera un vuelco. No había significado nada para ella. Sintió desasosiego y su mirada se ensombreció, pero no dejó que la ex presidiaria se diera cuenta de su flaqueza. Siguió leyendo el periódico mientras tomaba té, pero no podía concentrarse en lo que leía. Su mente repetía una y otra vez esa frase. ¿No significa nada más? ¿En serio? Se mordió el labio pensativa, luego volvió a pensar, ¿y qué más le daba a ella? Mejor de esta forma, ¿verdad?

Levantó la mirada para observar con disimulo a Vi, que sorbía su taza de café en silencio pensando en sus cosas. Mejor de esta forma, ¿verdad? Su corazón sintió un pinchazo.

* * *

Una vez terminado el desayuno recogieron las cosas y partieron hacia la comisaría. Vi no replicó en ningún momento por qué tenía que acompañarla a trabajar a la oficina, ya que se sentía incómoda.

-No te voy a encerrar ni nada por el estilo, Vi.- le dijo bromeando la Sheriff.

-La policía y yo no nos llevamos muy bien. – le contestó con una sonrisa.

Condujo en silencio hasta que llegaron a la oficina, tal y como la recordaba el primer día, no había cambios significantes dentro del edificio de la policía. Era una casa de unos tres pisos, donde la oficina de Caitlyn se encontraba en la planta más alta, dentro de una sala para ella sola. Fuera estaban las mesas del resto de agentes haciendo papeleo o redactando informes. Otros cogían llamadas o se levantaban para ponerse en marcha a patrullar la ciudad.

Nadie le preguntó a Caitlyn por qué Vi estaba con ella, al parecer ya había dado el aviso de que iba a venir con ella. Aun así, la joven mecánica sintió las miradas de las personas de la oficina clavándose en su nuca cuando pasaba por su lado. Unos la miraban desconfiados, otros cautelosamente.

Una vez estuvieron dentro de la oficina de la Sheriff, se relajó, no sabía que había estado conteniendo el aliento hasta ahora.

Caitlyn la miró con una sonrisa amigable mientras dejaba las cosas al lado de la mesa y se sentaba en la mesa de su despacho. Vi dejó los guanteletes apoyados al lado de la ventana y se dedicó a mirar hacia la calle, donde los coches y las personas que pasaban le hacían la mañana más amena.

-¿Me has traído a comisaría para mirar por la ventana de tu despacho?

Caitlyn levantó la mirada de unos informes y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara delante de ella, en una de las sillas que había puestas delante de su escritorio. Se dejó caer pesadamente en una de las dos, observando los rasgos de Caitlyn mientras se concentraba en mirar uno de los informes con detenimiento. No pudo evitar sonreír un poco, estaba muy mona cuando miraba de esa forma.

-Me estás mirando.- le dijo Caitlyn con tono un poco molesto.

-No hay nada mejor que hacer en este momento.- le dijo desviando la mirada hacia los informes.- Siempre me ha parecido terrible la vida del Sheriff, teniendo que revisar informes a diestro y siniestro día sí y día también.

Caitlyn la miró esbozando una sonrisa.

-Se me da mejor el papeleo que arreglar máquinas. Eso lo considero yo aburrido.

-Has herido mi pequeño corazoncito.- dijo llevándose la mano al pecho haciendo un gesto de dolor con la cara, Caitlyn se rió de ella. – Las máquinas por lo menos son interesantes, ¿recuerdas cómo se llama esta ciudad? Ciudad del Progreso, por algo será.

-Sí, sí, tecmaturgia y desarrollo de piezas Hextech, me parece muy bien.

-Tenemos un instituto de ciencias en Piltover, Heimerdinger lo dirige, ¿se te ha olvidado eso también?

-Cómo olvidarlo.- le dijo ella dejando el informe en la mesa.- Mi madre trabajaba allí con él.

Vi levantó una ceja sorprendida.

-Con lo aburridas que te parecen las máquinas jamás pensé que algún familiar tuyo pudiera tener algo que ver con ellas.

-Me parezco más a mi padre. – le dijo simplemente.- Mi madre me proveía con piezas Hextech para que pudiera investigar.

-Caitlyn, la chica prodigio de Piltover. Tan inteligente y avezada como bella. – dijo bajando la voz para que no la oyera, pero Cait la oyó, bajó la mirada para evitar que la viera sonrojarse un poco. - ¿Por qué dedicar tu vida a buscar gente como yo pudiendo ser cualquier cosa? Por lo que tengo entendido tu padre era adinerado, podrías haber sido lo que quisieras.

-Por la misma razón por la que a ti te gusta la mecánica.- le dijo ella revisando otro informe, dejó el que llevaba en una pila a su lado.- Siempre me gustó cazar gente.

-Suena hasta despiadado viniendo de ti. – le dijo riéndose.

Caitlyn esbozó otra sonrisa. Llamaron a la puerta del despacho. Entró uno de los agentes de la Sheriff, miró a Vi incómodo y volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia su jefa.

-Han dado un aviso un tanto extraño.- le comunicó.- Parece ser que una de las bandas se ha movilizado y tomado control de uno de los edificios del sector industrial. Los trabajadores han sido liberados.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren los delincuentes?

-Quieren sus guanteletes.- le dijo mirando a Vi de reojo.

La joven se levantó de la silla yendo a cogerlos.

-Puedes marcharte.- le dijo Caitlyn al hombre.

Vi se puso los guanteletes mientras el hombre se iba, la Sheriff se levantó y se acercó a ella.

-No vas a ir.- le dijo ella autoritariamente.

-Como si pudieras impedirlo.- le dijo ella furiosa.

-Te acabo de dar una orden.

-Nadie me da órdenes.- le dijo dándose la vuelta para mirarla bloqueándole el paso.

Caitlyn no se movió del sitio, Vi le mantuvo la mirada, pudo ver en sus ojos cómo la ira tomaba posesión de ellos. Pero la Sheriff se mantuvo rígida, con los brazos cruzados.

-Apártate, Cait.- le dijo ella bajando el tono de voz.

-En cuanto salgas por esa puerta mis agentes te detendrán. Y si montas un escándalo irás de vuelta a la cárcel, ¿entiendes? – le dijo ella.

-Todos tus agentes no podrían conmigo ni en cien años.- le dijo ella mordazmente.

Caitlyn le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara, haciendo que la otra perdiera un poco la compostura. Cait sonrió dulcemente.

-Iré contigo.- dijo dando su brazo a torcer.

-No puedo permitirlo.- dijo cambiando la mirada de una llena de ira a una preocupada.

-Soy el oficial de mayor rango de este edificio y de esta ciudad, si digo que voy contigo, voy contigo.

Antes de que pudiera replicar, Caitlyn llevaba el rifle cargado al hombro y su sombrero encima de la cabeza. Vi refunfuñó algo y la siguió a través de la oficina hacia el coche.

El agente le esperaba a la salida con la dirección del edificio donde se encontraban los asaltantes, le preguntó si necesitaría refuerzos, pero Caitlyn dijo que con Vi le bastaba, en caso de que necesitara a alguien más pediría ayuda por radio.

El agente miró a Vi de arriba abajo preocupado por su jefa y asintió. No confiaba en la ex presidiaria y sus motivos tenía, aun así la palabra de Caitlyn era la ley y debía acatarla sin miramientos.

Montaron en el coche de la Sheriff y ella condujo cerca de donde se encontraba el edificio en cuestión. Había gente por todas partes esperando que la Sheriff apareciera o algunos de sus agentes.

En cuanto la vieron aparecer con Vi, varias personas empezaron a murmurar entre ellas.

-Odio a la gente.- dijo intentando relajarse un poco.

-Tranquila, Vi. – le dijo la Sheriff mirando hacia los edificios del sector industrial.

Todos los edificios estaban hechos de metal, unidos por puentes entre las secciones para que los edificios pudieran ser más altos y pudieran sostenerse perfectamente. El grupo de asaltantes estaba justamente en el edificio central del sector, rodeado a su vez por edificios altos unidos por puentes entre ellos. De esa forma podían acceder a todos los edificios colindantes sin problema.

Caitlyn habló con varias personas y empezó a movilizarlas para que salieran de los edificios que estaban cerca del que habían asaltado inmediatamente.

Pero evacuar toda una zona llevaba tiempo y hasta el mediodía no salieron todos los del sector, quedando solamente los asaltantes en el edificio central, con sus hombres armados hasta los dientes y pidiendo que solamente Vi se acercara al edificio. La joven contestó con una sonrisa y amenazó a la gente con romper el pilar maestro del edificio y acabar así con todo, pero Caitlyn se lo impidió varias veces.

Una vez todas las personas estuvieron fuera de los edificios colindantes, Caitlyn empezó a trazar un plan para ella y para Vi, pero la joven mecánica no estaba prestando atención a lo que decía la Sheriff y más de una vez le hizo perder la paciencia. Pasado el rato entraron en el primer edificio para empezar a capturar a los asaltantes.

Vi iba detrás de Caitlyn, pendiente a cualquier movimiento, tal como la Sheriff le había dicho, pero sin éxito, al final Vi acabó por perderse entre los pisos de los edificios colindantes, perdiendo a Cait de vista. Separadas como estaban, Caitlyn soltó una maldición y siguió avanzando con cuidado intentando no atraer la atención de personas no deseadas que pudieran estar en el edificio.

Cuando llegó a lo alto del primer edificio, justo donde se encontraba el puente oyó una explosión en el edificio de al lado. Pensando que Vi estaba en peligro corrió por el puente acercándose todo lo que pudo hasta que contempló un trozo del suelo donde se encontraba en el piso inferior. Vi se levantaba pesadamente del suelo, una persona inconsciente se encontraba debajo de los escombros.

-¡Vi! ¿Qué haces? – exclamó con fuerza desde el piso superior.

-Este imbécil quería hacer explotar toda la dinamita del edificio.- le dijo lanzándole un detonador. – Lo he dejado inconsciente, pero no pienso quitarle los escombros de encima.

-Deja de destrozar cosas, por favor.- le pidió mientras levantaba la vista hacia el siguiente puente.

Llamó a sus agentes para que empezaran a venir a recoger a los hombres malheridos de los edificios y para que se los llevaran a la cárcel.

Vi saltó desde los escombros al piso de arriba, donde se encontraba Caitlyn y con una asombrosa agilidad trepó enseguida ayudada por su guanteletes. La Sheriff la miró sacudirse el polvo de la ropa que llevaba puesta, unos vaqueros con unas botas y un jersey granate.

Continuaron juntas hasta el siguiente acceso, donde dos hombres estaban apostados en la entrada del edificio. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Caitlyn les disparó evitando que pudieran coger sus armas mientras Vi se lanzaba contra ellos y los dejaba inconscientes a puñetazos.

No le gustaba que Vi se mostrara tan violenta, pero era la forma más rápida de llegar a su objetivo.

-Por lo menos aparenta que te dan pena.- le dijo Caitlyn apoyada en la pared de la entrada.

-No me dan pena.

-Entonces que no te divierta tanto verlos sufrir.

Vi se acercó a ella para mirar hacia dentro de la sala.

-Es que me divierte.- le dijo en voz baja cerca de su oído.

Se apoyó justamente donde estaba ella. Caitlyn tragó saliva al ver a Vi tan cerca de ella, podía notar su calor, su olor embriagador. Apenas se rozaron mientras Vi echaba una ojeada por encima de ella hacia dentro.

-Está vacío.- le dijo con media sonrisa separándose de la joven de nuevo.

Entró primera, antes de que la Sheriff recuperaba el aliento que no sabía que había perdido. La siguió momentos después con el rifle preparado para disparar en caso de que hubiera movimiento por la habitación.

Pasaron hacia el siguiente puente, donde no había moros en la costa. Caminaron por el puente observando con cuidado hasta que a mitad del mismo se detuvieron completamente.

Varios hombres por delante de ellas y por detrás aparecieron cercándolas en el puente.

-Parece ser que nuestro hombre llevaba razón. No te separas de ella.- le dijo a la Sheriff un hombre bastante corpulento, con una cicatriz en la cara.

-¿Y quién es ese hombre? – preguntó la Sheriff sin bajar el arma.

Tres hombres delante, cuatro detrás. Vi se encontraba flexionando los músculos a su lado, dirigiendo la mirada hacia los de detrás. Sus guanteletes brillaban con fuerza y desprendían humo.

-No es necesario que te lo diga, muñeca. Dentro de un rato no serás más que otro cadáver sobre este puente.

-Eso habrá que verlo.- dijo la Sheriff con una sonrisa.

Antes de que el primer disparo de los hombres saliera hacia ellas, Vi se había lanzado empujada por sus guanteletes hacia los cuatro hombres que había detrás de ellas. Dos se cayeron del puente con un grito desgarrador mientras que los otros dos quedaron aplastados contra la pared que daba acceso al puente.

Justo cuando se giró vio que Caitlyn había disparado a dos de los tres hombres que tenía delante de ella y que quedaba sólo el hombre de la cicatriz apuntándola. Otro disparo más se había oído, pero el disparo del hombre de la cicatriz sólo rozó el brazo de Caitlyn.

La Sheriff hizo una mueca de dolor antes de dispararle y dejarlo inconsciente.

Vi se acercó a ella y le miró la herida del brazo. Tenía un color verde extraño cerca de la herida.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Caitlyn a Vi.

-Te iba a preguntar lo mismo.

-Estoy un poco mareada, nada más.- le dijo la Sheriff caminando hacia el hombre de la cicatriz. Tras dar dos pasos cayó de bruces al suelo.

-¡Caitlyn! – exclamó Vi a su lado.

Los ojos castaños de la joven miraron los suyos azules llenos de preocupación, pero no podía oír lo que ésta le decía. Sólo atinó a decir en apenas un susurro una palabra. "Veneno"

Vi la cogió en brazos antes de que se desmayara de nuevo y la colocó con sumo cuidado en el suelo, fue a por el tipo de la cicatriz y lo registró hasta que encontró lo que andaba buscando. Un frasquito de veneno en su chaqueta.

Vi maldijo al desgraciado que yacía en el suelo y sin pensárselo dos veces cargó con Caitlyn hacia la salida de los edificios y hacia el coche.

Ya no quedaba mucha gente por allí, sólo los agentes de Caitlyn moviéndose por la zona. Ninguno se dio cuenta de su presencia ocupados como estaban en apartar escombros y recuperar cuerpos de los asaltantes y reducirlos. Montó a Caitlyn en el coche y depositó el rifle a su lado junto al sombrero.

Se pasó los guanteletes por la cabeza nerviosa, no podía llevar a Caitlyn a un hospital, seguramente Adam tuviera hombres trabajando allí esperando que ingresaran a alguien con los síntomas de este veneno. Suspiró. Se quitó los guanteletes rápidamente y los echó detrás.

Condujo hasta la tienda más próxima de hierbas. El veneno que tenían las balas era uno de los más comunes del barrio bajo, era de los más usados y Vi conocía la cura.

Aparcó rápidamente mirando a Caitlyn, que empezaba a temblar, empapada en sudor. Le tocó la frente y estaba ardiendo. Faltaba poco para que el veneno le empezara a quemar y se despertara del estado inconsciente del que se encontraba.

Entró a la tienda y le pidió al dependiente rápidamente las hierbas que necesitaba. Parece ser que con el aspecto que traía, la prisa con la que se la pidió y el tono, se pensaba que lo estaba atracando. Vi le dejó el dinero encima de la mesa cuando le trajo todas las hierbas.

Se volvió a meter en el coche y condujo hacia el apartamento de la Sheriff justo cuando Caitlyn empezaba a despertar. Respirando rápidamente, dolorida.

-Aguanta, Cait.- le dijo Vi sacándola del coche y subiéndola al apartamento.

Caitlyn gemía de dolor mientras subían las escaleras. Entró en la casa y la depositó en la cama. Caitlyn se retorció de dolor agarrándose a las sábanas, entre espasmos.

Le quemaban los pulmones y completamente empapada en sudor le daban escalofríos cada dos por tres.

Vi volvió a bajar al coche a por las cosas que le faltaban, subiendo rápidamente hacia el apartamento de nuevo. Dejó las cosas tiradas y empezó a hacer la infusión de hierbas para que el veneno no la matara.

Una vez preparado un cazo grande, lo vertió en una taza y lo llevó a la habitación, donde Caitlyn estaba en la cama retorciéndose de dolor. Lágrimas en sus ojos y escalofríos por su espalda.

-Vi… - intentó decir Caitlyn mientras la joven se arrodillaba a su lado y la incorporaba.

-Bébete esto, Caitlyn.- le dijo mirándola preocupada.- No te va a gustar, pero trágalo entero.

La Sheriff tragó poniendo cara de asco conforme el brebaje preparado por la joven pasaba por su garganta. Vi la volvió a dejar en la cama. Parecía que estaba un poco más calmada, pero le seguía doliendo.

-Tengo frío, Vi.- le dijo en apenas un susurro.

Estaba con los ojos cerrados, agarrando las sábanas de la cama, intentando paliar el dolor.

-Escúchame, Caitlyn.- le dijo Vi nerviosa.- Tengo que quitarte esa ropa, está completamente mojada. También tengo que curarte la herida del hombro.

Caitlyn abrió los ojos un poco para mirarla con cara suplicante.

-Hazlo.

Su voz sonaba tan dolorida como mostraba su cuerpo. Vi le quitó las botas y las correas que llevaba en los muslos. La piel de la Sheriff era suave al tacto y aunque estuviera sudorosa, Vi no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. Pero la preocupación que tenía encima sobre la salud de ella le podía más que cualquier pensamiento erótico que pudiera tener sobre Caitlyn en ese momento.

Le quitó las correas de los brazos y empezó a desvestirla. Fue más difícil de lo que pensaba, la joven moviéndose cada dos por tres por culpa del dolor. Le puso unos pantalones largos de pijama y una camiseta de manga corta. Después le puso la plasta con las hierbas sobrantes de la infusión vendada en el brazo.

-Tengo frío.- le dijo agarrando la camiseta de Vi.

-Espera.- se fue de la habitación trayendo un balde de agua con un paño. Empezó a limpiarle el sudor de la cara.

Caitlyn entreabría los ojos para mirarla de vez en cuando, mientras le tomaba la temperatura para ver si la fiebre le bajaba. Enjuagó el paño de nuevo en el balde y lo dejó apoyado en la mesita, mientras se tumbaba al lado de Cait.

Caitlyn se acercó a ella, acurrucándose contra su cuerpo, buscando el calor que desprendía.

-Duele mucho.- dijo con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas.

A Vi se le cayó el alma a los pies al verla en ese estado. La abrazó fuertemente estrujándola contra ella. Era su culpa, otra vez. Se había dicho a sí misma que no quería ponerla en peligro pero aquí se encontraba. Caitlyn envenenada, intentando paliar el veneno con una de las infusiones que se usaban en el barrio bajo.

Caitlyn le clavó los dedos en la espalda, intentando calmarse.

No contó el tiempo, pero era ya de noche cuando volvió a cambiarle el vendaje y a darle de nuevo de la infusión. Le volvió a limpiar el sudor del cuello y comprobó que estaba menos caliente que por la mañana. La fiebre estaba más baja.

Se quedó con ella toda la noche hasta que la fiebre se le pasó.

La Sheriff abrió los ojos para poder contemplar a Vi mientras intentaba descansar, todavía agarrándola. Su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho, debido a la proximidad y al dolor creado por el veneno. Los rasgos de Vi le resultaban muy bellos mientras la cara estaba completamente relajada apoyada en la almohada. Se acercó más a ella para poder sentir su calor, su olor y se quedó dormida tiempo después.

Caitlyn había dejado de temblar y parecía haberse dormido, así que se levantó de la cama, con los músculos agarrotados intentando no hacer ruido para no despertarla.

Cuando miró el reloj del salón eran las siete del siguiente día, estaba amaneciendo.

Se sentó cansada en el sofá masajeándose el cuello agarrotado de estar toda la noche pendiente de Caitlyn, cambiándole el vendaje y dándole de la infusión. Ahora estaba más tranquila sabiendo que su vida no corría peligro, que el dolor había remetido y que estaba descansando por fin.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado. Nos vemos pronto, ^^.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Primero de todo decir que este es el capítulo más difícil que he escrito nunca ya que no suelo escribir sobre estas cosas muy amenudo. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado y, ¡ah, advertencias! No lo leáis si no queréis ya que este fic es M por razones obvias que leeréis a continuación.**

**Es el capítulo más largo que llevo del fic y no podía dividirlo, aunque ya habréis podido comprobar que la media de palabras de los capítulos varían entre sí. No se me dan bien las divisiones, xD. **

**Bueno, no os entretengo más, si os ha gustado hacerme una review y si no os ha gustado hacerme un review diciendo por qué no o las cosas que tengo que mejorar. **

**Saludos, lectores.**

* * *

A media mañana entró a verla y estaba despierta, mirando hacia la ventana, recién levantada.

-¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Vi acercándose al borde de la cama para verla.

Caitlyn la miró con los ojos llenos de ojeras. Vi le apartó un mechón de pelo con ternura y se quedó mirándola durante un rato.

-Estoy mejor.- le dijo en voz baja.

-Voy a prepararte algo de comer. Tienes que tomarte otro vaso de infusión.

-Por favor, más de eso no.- dijo haciendo un puchero que le arrancó una carcajada a Vi.

-Me has tenido preocupada toda la noche.- le dijo Vi todavía sentada a su lado.- Me alegro de que estés mejor.

Se levantó de la cama yendo hacia la cocina mientras la mirada de Caitlyn la seguía por toda la habitación hasta que salió. Vi estaba mostrando una faceta suya que no esperaba que sacara. Estaba demostrando que podía ser cariñosa cuando quería, al igual que atenta y servicial. Nunca se hubiera esperado eso de la ex convicta.

Una vez hubo salido por la puerta se giró hacia la ventana para poder observar la luz que se filtraba entre sus persianas. Cerró los ojos lo que ella pensó que fueron segundos y que cuando menos se lo esperó, Vi había vuelto con una bandeja de comida. Sopa y otra taza de esa horrible infusión que le estaba curando el veneno.

Le puso la bandeja una vez se hubo incorporado en la cama y empezó a comer. Vi se sentó en una de las sillas de la habitación después de abrir un poco para que entrara luz.

-¿Cómo sabías qué veneno era? – preguntó mientras tragaba la deliciosa sopa que le había preparado.

-Encontré el bote en la chaqueta del hombre. Es uno de los más comunes del barrio bajo. – le dijo.- Espero que tus hombres hayan detenido a esos desgraciados. Menos mal que la herida sólo te rozó el brazo, te llega a dar de lleno y me da algo.

Caitlyn levantó la mirada de la sopa para mirar a Vi, que estaba mirando hacia el suelo sin percatarse de lo que había dicho. Cait sonrió con ternura sabiendo que la joven estaba preocupada por ella de verdad.

-Gracias por todo, Vi.- le dijo sonriendo levemente mientras volvía la mirada hacia la sopa.

Vi la miró con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios. Caitlyn se fijó en el aspecto de cansado de la joven. No había descansado ni un minuto hasta que a Caitlyn le había bajado la fiebre y tenía un aspecto terrible.

-Deberías descansar un poco.- le dijo ella.- Yo ahora estoy bien. Me daré una ducha y dormiré otro rato más.

Vi bostezó cansada. Olía mal y estaba muy cansada del día pasado. Se levantó de la silla y le recogió la bandeja.

-Creo que haré lo mismo que tú.- le dijo depositando la bandeja con las cosas en el fregadero.

Caitlyn estaba recogiendo un poco la habitación, pero a ritmo muy lento debido al cansancio y la fatiga acumulados. Vi entró en la ducha, se cambió de ropa y se fue directa a la cama.

Caitlyn siguió sus pasos e hizo lo mismo que ella. Momentos más tarde, la casa estaba completamente en silencio, ambas durmiendo.

* * *

La Ciudad del Progreso al atardecer se mostraba realmente preciosa. La luz del sol arrojaba tonos cobrizos sobre los altos edificios que estaban construidos en la ciudad. Las calles se llenaban de gente que salía de trabajar, gente dando un paseo o que iban a visitar el Museo de Ciencias de Piltover. Otros simplemente disfrutaban de las vistas de la ciudad desde sus casas.

La gente de Piltover era conocida por tener en alta estima a los inventores, mecánicos y gente que trabajaba con la tecmaturgia en la ciudad. Uno de los más estimados era Jayce, gran inventor y héroe de la ciudad de Piltover.

La gente lo quería y admiraba y muchas de las mujeres de la ciudad lo deseaban. Muchas… pero no la que él quería.

Jayce pensaba que había algo que estaba haciendo mal. Quizás no había puesto demasiado empeño en mostrarse pulcro delante de ella, en estar presentable y ser un verdadero caballero. Con el resto de mujeres le funcionaba, ¿por qué con Caitlyn no?

Después de un día poco ajetreado como era normal, Jayce dejó de lado sus guantes y sus gafas y fue a la comisaría a ver si Caitlyn se encontraba en ella. Los agentes de la Sheriff le explicaron que desde ayer no aparecía y que iban a mandar a una patrulla a su casa a ver si estaba bien. Jayce se ofreció a hacerlo después de quejarse de la ineptitud de los agentes, sabiendo que si su jefa estaba desaparecida tardaban más de dos días en comprobar su casa.

Miró hacia los apartamentos del bloque de edificios donde vivía la Sheriff y empezó a subir las escaleras hacia donde se encontraba la casa de Caitlyn. Nunca había ido a su casa, pero los agentes le habían dado la dirección.

No llevaba el martillo, pero se valía con su fuerza y su presencia si alguien osaba atacarlo.

Al terminar de subir las escaleras y llegar al corredor que llevaba al apartamento de Caitlyn se detuvo en la puerta tragando saliva y arreglándose la ropa.

Llamó al timbre y a la puerta por igual.

Después de unos instantes oyó al alguien caminando al otro lado de la puerta. Respiró tranquilo, por lo menos Cait estaba viva.

Abrió la puerta la Sheriff con cara de pocos amigos, esperando que fuera cualquier otra persona. Se sorprendió de ver a Jayce de pie delante de ella. Él esperando que dijera algo antes de que su cara se sorprendiera de verla vestida de una forma tan poco habitual.

-¡Jayce! – exclamó por fin rompiendo el silencio y la situación tan extraña en la que se encontraban.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Antes de que el hombre pudiera responder, Caitlyn le instó a que pasara al apartamento.

El hombre se fijó en el desorden que rondaba en la casa y se preguntó si no se habría equivocado con la Sheriff, de puertas para afuera no parecía tan desordenada.

-Disculpa el desorden, no he estado mucho tiempo en el apartamento.- le dijo ella disculpándose al ver dónde dirigía la mirada Jayce.

El hombre le dijo que no pasaba nada mientras se quedaba mirando a la joven paseando intranquila por el salón de su casa. Detrás de una de las puertas de la casa se encontraba Vi escuchando la conversación entre el héroe de Piltover y la Sheriff.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Caitlyn volvió a romper el silencio.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Jayce? – se cruzó de brazos apoyándose en el sillón sin invitarlo a sentarse.

-He venido a ver cómo estabas.- le dijo él. – Tus agentes me dijeron lo que pasó ayer… pensaba que algo malo te había pasado.

-Estoy bien.- le dijo ella con voz calmada.- Los asaltantes están bajo custodia, ¿verdad?

-Sí, eso es lo que me han dicho en comisaría.

Parecía que había algo más que le preocupaba al hombre, Caitlyn podía deducirlo por la forma en la que se quedaba callado, mirándola fijamente.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Es sólo que… - empezó a decir.- Tu ayudante, me ha contado una historia bastante curiosa.- le dijo dando unos pasos hacia ella.- Ayer apareciste en comisaría con una persona un tanto… peculiar.- le empezó a contar.

Vi apretó los puños detrás de la puerta.

-¿Qué intentas decir? – preguntó molesta.

-Dicen que la joven con la que apareciste ayer es un peligro para todo el mundo, que tiene varias fichas abiertas y debería estar en la cárcel. He intentado comprender por qué alguien como tú estaría con alguien como ella, pero me sorprende más que te acompañara en la misión contra los asaltantes.

-Esa joven, como tú dices… - le dijo ella poniéndose delante, enfadada por el tono usado sobre la conversación en la que mentaba a Vi.- Me ha salvado la vida.

-Parece todo lo contrario. Hoy no vas a trabajar, tus agentes estaban preocupados. Ellos se pensaban que…

-¿Qué? – preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Que ella te había hecho algo. Obviamente era la causante de los desperfectos de los edificios y de pronto desapareces sin dejar rastro… era una conclusión bastante clara.

-¡Quizá si sus inútiles agentes fueran la mitad de buenos que yo no habría tenido que detener a los asaltantes! – gritó Vi saliendo de la habitación sorprendiendo a Jayce, que lo hizo recular unos pasos.

-Vi, tranquilízate.- le dijo Caitlyn poniéndole una mano en el pecho para que no se acercara a Jayce.

-¿Cómo me voy a tranquilizar si el mierdas este viene acusándome de algo que no he hecho?

-¿A quién llamas mierdas? – preguntó el otro enfadándose.

-¡Calmaos los dos! – medió Caitlyn entre los dos.

-¿Acaso no eres el gran Jayce, Héroe de la Ciudad de Piltover? – le dijo Vi separada por Caitlyn.- ¿Dónde estabas mientras atacaban el barrio industrial? ¿Y si tan preocupado estabas por Caitlyn por qué no viniste ayer y no al día siguiente?

-¿Quién te has creído que eres? – le espetó el joven inventor.- ¿Quién te has creído, maldita huérfana delincuente?

Caitlyn no pudo parar a Vi ni aunque hubiera podido. La joven la apartó tan rápido como el puño de ella se estrelló contra la mandíbula de Jayce haciendo que se tambaleara y se cayera de espaldas. Sin guanteletes también podía dar palizas de campeonato.

Caitlyn consiguió apartarla una vez Jayce estuvo en el suelo.

-¿Vas a permitir esto? – preguntó incrédulo desde el suelo.- ¡Eres la Sheriff, haz algo con ella!

-Vete de esta casa, Jayce.- le dijo ella ayudándolo a levantarse. – Ya has comprobado que estoy bien.

Vi lo miraba con ojos sanguinolentos, quería partirle la cara, quería seguir pegándole, pero Caitlyn estaba en medio.

Jayce se fue con cara de apaleado. Caitlyn no le pidió perdón. Cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella mirando a Vi, que estaba respirando agitadamente por culpa de los nervios que le había causado el hombre. Antes de que Caitlyn le pudiera replicar, Vi la miró. Su mirada cambiada todavía llena de furia.

-¿Tú piensas lo mismo que él? - preguntó alterada. - ¿Piensas que también soy una pobre desgraciada? ¿Una huérfana delincuente?

Caitlyn se acercó a ella rápidamente, se abalanzó sobre ella tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. La Sheriff la abrazó apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

-Jamás he pensado eso.- le dijo ella contra su cuello.

Vi notó el calor que desprendían sus mejillas, se había puesto colorada y de golpe, se le pasó el cabreo. Caitlyn notaba el corazón de la joven latir fuerte y rápidamente contra su pecho y no pudo evitar sonreír tímidamente todavía abrazada a ella. El corazón de la Sheriff latía también fuertemente, sobre todo cuando Vi respondió a su abrazo de forma tierna, apoyando su cabeza contra el pelo de la joven.

Las dos encajaban tan bien la una con la otra que se quedaron abrazadas un rato, sus corazones latiendo contra el pecho de cada una.

Vi notaba que su temperatura corporal empezaba a aumentar, nunca se habría podido imaginar que tendría a Caitlyn entre sus brazos y menos de esta forma. La Sheriff respiraba contra su cuello lo que le hacía tener un cosquilleo que le recorría todo el cuerpo de una forma que ella conocía muy bien.

A pesar del encontronazo con Jayce, esto era estar en el paraíso. Pero si no se separaba ya perdería los estribos al estar tan cerca de la mujer a la que deseaba tan fervientemente. Aspiró su aroma embriagador y suspiró haciendo que Caitlyn se revolviera un poco en el abrazo.

Vi fue la primera en soltarse, pero justo cuando se iba a separar, las manos de Caitlyn agarraron el cuello de su camiseta, impidiendo que se separara de ella. Se separó unos centímetros del cuello de la joven y le susurró cerca del oído, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda.

-Ni se te ocurra separarte.- le dijo ella.

Vi se dio cuenta de que la Sheriff se encontraba en el mismo estado que ella o peor. ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Se sentía de verdad atraída hacia ella?

La frase que dijo Caitlyn hizo que la sangre de Vi hirviera en menos de dos segundos, iba a salir loca. Notaba la respiración de Cait en su cuello y lo único que quería hacer era separarse de ella o tomarla en ese mismo momento. Se quedó paralizada.

Caitlyn fue la que tomó la iniciativa, acariciando su cuello hasta que levantó la mirada para contemplar los ojos llenos de deseo de Vi. Le acarició la mandíbula, le pasó los dedos por los labios y se mordió el labio inferior mirándola con hambre.

Esa fue la señal que necesita Vi para juntar sus labios con los de Cait con ferocidad. La besó con pasión y la Sheriff le respondió con la misma ferocidad que ella demostraba. Bajó las manos por su espalda juntándola más con ella, haciendo que sus cuerpos se rozaran mientras sus labios se besaban con tanta pasión.

Se separaron para tomar aire y mirarse con ojos lujuriosos. Las manos de Vi en la cintura de Caitlyn mientras que las manos de la Sheriff rodeaban el cuello de la otra. Estaban tan cerca que notaban el calor de las dos aumentar cada vez que se tocaban o se acercaban.

-Llevo tanto tiempo deseando esto que pienso que estoy soñando.- le dijo Vi en apenas un susurro.

-Te puedo asegurar que no lo estás.- le dijo besándola de nuevo con pasión, le mordió el labio inferior haciendo que la otra soltara un gemido involuntario. Caitlyn se rió haciendo que Vi sonriera mientras se besaban.

-¿Te hace gracia que gima? - le preguntó al oído mientras besaba su cuello bajando hacia su clavícula. Caitlyn ante toda respuesta se volvió a reír. - No te hará tanta gracia cuando te toque a ti.

Caitlyn tembló de excitación cuando empezó a besar su cuello con fuerza, echándola para atrás, golpeando en el proceso la pared del salón. No se esperaba el golpe y le hizo abrir los ojos momentáneamente mientras disfrutaba de la sensación de tener a Vi dándole besos húmedos por la zona del cuello y la clavícula.

Las manos de Vi acariciaron su espalda separándola un poco de la pared y sin que se diera cuenta las metió dentro de su pantalón agarrando su trasero fuertemente. La pilló por sorpresa y un gemido se escapó de sus labios involuntariamente. Vi se rió contra su piel mientras ella se ponía colorada.

No se esperaba que hiciera eso, pero le gustó mucho. Mientras acariciaba sus glúteos ella le metió las manos por dentro de la camiseta, sintiendo la piel de la espalda de Vi ponerse de gallina. Paró de besarle el cuello y volvió a sus labios, mordiéndolos de vez en cuando mientras sacaba una de las manos para levantarle la barbilla y evitar que sus labios se separaran.

Caitlyn bajó las manos y agarró la cintura del pantalón, acariciando toda la piel de Vi hasta que llegó a la parte delantera de la prenda y se detuvo metiendo los dedos superficialmente por el pantalón. Vi se detuvo en seco. Miró los ojos de Caitlyn, que no mostraban miedo ni terror y que la instaban a seguir. No se esperada que la Sheriff fuera tan descarada en ese aspecto. Tiró de los pantalones hacia ella y sonrió maliciosamente.

-A la cama. Ahora.- le dijo empujándola hacia su cuarto.

Vi entró primero caminando de espaldas empujada por la delicada mano de la Sheriff. La empujó contra la cama y cayó tumbada en ella, Caitlyn se quitó la camiseta lanzándola al suelo mientras Vi se regodeaba con la vista de la mujer que tenía delante de ella. El cuerpo perfecto, la piel tersa y suave al tacto. Se relamió delante de ella, haciendo que ese gesto hiciera que Caitlyn se sonrojara más.

Vi se pasó la camiseta por encima de la cabeza y la tiró al suelo también mientras Caitlyn se acercaba a ella y se subía a la cama, sentándose encima de ella, acariciando su cuello con sus delicadas y femeninas manos. Vi acarició los hombros de la Sheriff pasando los dedos por los tirantes del sujetador que empezó a bajar con lentitud, disfrutando de la mirada de Caitlyn, feroz, bella, queriendo más de ella.

Se incorporó para besarla de nuevo mientras terminaba de quitarle esa prenda que evitaba poder obtener el placer de acariciarle los pechos. La dejó caer y bajó sus labios para empezar a explorar la nueva cantidad de piel que tenía delante de ella, mientras Caitlyn pasaba los brazos por detrás de la cabeza de Vi y la instaba a que continuara con su marcha, soltando gemidos en voz baja cada vez que Vi la hacía vibrar.

Nadie había conseguido tanto de la Sheriff como Vi. Nadie había llegado a ser tan íntimo con ella, Caitlyn jamás se había sentido atraída por una persona como le pasaba con Vi, era algo que no podía explicar, simplemente le había pasado.

Entre caricias y besos se encontraron las dos momentos más tarde completamente desnudas. Caitlyn se encontraba completamente doblegada por Vi, que había tomado la iniciativa y no paraba de explorar su cuerpo sin ninguna vergüenza, haciendo que Caitlyn disfrutara del momento como nunca hubiera imaginado.

La tumbó completamente en la cama y la besó con pasión, haciendo que abriera la boca y sus lenguas pelearan entre ellas arrancando gemidos por parte de las dos mientras se acariciaban al compás de sus respiraciones agitadas.

Vi subió la mano de la cintura de la joven hacia el pecho y apretó con fuerza, masajeando con soltura esa zona separando a Caitlyn de su boca y haciendo que gimiera de placer por el contacto que estaba manteniendo ahora mismo.

Se separó de ella para bajar hacia la zona de su abdomen mientras seguía masajeando su pecho. Notaba cómo su sexo estaba completamente húmedo y caliente debido a todo lo que Vi le estaba haciendo e iba a explotar. Le dolía el cuerpo y no paraba de temblar de excitación.

Vi le levantó una de las piernas mientras bajaba más y comenzó a darle besos por la zona interior del muslo, haciendo que creciera su nerviosismo, sabiendo lo que estaba planeando hacer. Vi la miró con malicia sonriendo mientras los gemidos de Caitlyn aumentaban y su cuerpo se volvía cada vez más tenso.

Decidiendo que ya había tenido suficiente jugando con ella decidió darle aquello que tanto anhelaba, con lo cual besó su zona erógena haciendo que la joven se quedara de piedra al notar sus labios contra su sexo. Vi comenzó a chupar y a lamer agarrando las piernas de Caitlyn fuertemente para que la otra no se moviera demasiado y le hiciera daño mientras trabajaba su zona con presteza, haciendo que la Sheriff levantara la voz y gimiera más todavía. La voz de Caitlyn le resultaba un placer a sus oídos, así que continuó chupando con fuerza, primero su clítoris y luego más abajo, usando la lengua magistralmente.

Las caderas de la joven se movían rítmicamente contra la boca de Vi haciendo que su entusiasmo y su ansia por hacerla gritar de placer aumentara. Movió una de las manos hacia el pecho de Caitlyn mientras ella bajaba las manos para agarrarle el cabello y apretar con fuerza mientras el ritmo se acrecentaba.

Justo cuando la notaba llegar al límite se separó de ella haciendo que los ojos de la Sheriff la miraran con rabia antes de que Vi metiera un dedo haciendo que la otra se sorprendiera y volviera a seguir el ritmo con cada acometida de la mano de Vi. Metió otro dedo aumentando el placer de la joven.

Vi se quedó mirando la cara de placer de Cait mientras notaba tensar sus músculos conforme la masturbaba y disfrutaba viéndola gemir.

-Vi… Vi… - pronunciaba entre susurros la Sheriff notándose cerca del clímax.

Aumentó el ritmo haciendo que en apenas unos minutos, Caitlyn gritara como nunca la había oído, agarrándose a la espalda de Vi, que se había inclinado sobre ella notando su calor y su respiración entrecortada. Sacó la mano cuidadosamente de la entrepierna de Cait y lamió sus dedos delante de su mirada. Por algún extraño motivo, esa imagen hizo que Caitlyn volviera a sentir el calor de hacía unos momentos y eso que se encontraba extasiada.

-¿Qué tal la experiencia, Sheriff? - le dijo burlándose.

Caitlyn la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y la obligó a quitarse de encima de ella. Vi la miró sorprendida, pensaba que se había enfadado. Se tumbó sobre su espalda y entonces Caitlyn se incorporó para sentarse encima de ella.

Puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y le sonrió mientras agarraba su cuello sensualmente acariciando su piel. Vi notó crecer su entusiasmo y las ganas que tenía de que Caitlyn la tocara. La Sheriff le pasó la mano por la cara y la levantó unos centímetros de ella.

-Chupa.- le ordenó mirándola maliciosamente.

Vi cogió la mano sumisamente y empezó a chuparle los dedos haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Caitlyn mientras la mano que tenía libre le acariciaba con fuerza uno de los pechos haciendo que gimiera mientras metía los dedos de la Sheriff dentro de su boca y los chupaba sensualmente.

Notaba cómo los músculos de Vi se tensaban y la cadera de ésta se movía contra el peso de Caitlyn mientras seguía sentada encima de ella.

Pasados unos minutos, le apartó la mano y masajeó los dos senos a conciencia, haciendo que gimiera de placer, pero no al tono que Caitlyn quería que llegara. Quería oírla gritar, quería que le pidiera que siguiera. Se inclinó sobre ella y le mordió el labio inferior continuando los besos hacia su mentón y luego por el cuello.

Paró de masajear los senos de Vi y empezó a bajar las manos. Como no podía llegar donde quería sentada encima de ella se inclinó totalmente hacia ella, buscando sus labios que respondieron con entusiasmo a sus besos mientras se tumbaba encima de ella, notando todo el calor que desprendía su cuerpo y el olor embriagador que era tan característico de Vi, la volvía loca.

Enredó las manos en su pelo y se besaron de nuevo, disfrutando del momento. Vi enredó sus piernas con las de ella, momentos antes de que Caitlyn forzara a que se abrieran y subieran hacia su espalda, sintiendo la humedad del sexo de Vi contra ella, cosa que le hizo sonreír.

Bajó la mano y empezó a masajear su clítoris mientras los besos continuaban. Justo cuando volvía a mover las caderas contra ella insertó un dedo dentro de ella, haciendo que subiera el volumen de sus gemidos, lo que Caitlyn andaba buscando.

Notaba cómo las paredes interiores de Vi se tensaban dando paso al clímax final, pero Caitlyn decidió vengarse sacando los dedos antes de que terminaran, lo que le llevó a una reprimenda de Vi.

-Ni se te ocurra dejarme así.- le dijo con voz profunda.

-¿Cómo se piden las cosas?

-Eres una cabrona.- le contestó ella notando cómo los dedos se deslizaban fuera de ella.- ¡Por favor, Cait! ¡Termina!

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con los ánimos redoblados volvió a meterlos cumpliendo con lo que le había dicho y haciendo que Vi terminara y sintiera el clímax del orgasmo. Una vez se hubo calmado su respiración la volvió a besar.

Se separaron y se quedaron tumbadas una al lado de la otra, sin decirse nada. Vi miró a Caitlyn con ternura, haciendo que los ojos de Caitlyn buscaran lo suyo. Sus respiraciones agitadas empezaron a calmarse mientras Vi se acercaba para besar a la Sheriff. Ese beso no fue como los anteriores, estaba lleno de ternura y de cariño, cosa que sorprendió a la castaña, que se quedó procesando lo que había ocurrido.

¿Había sido el calentón del momento o había algo más? Las palabras que Vi le dijo el día anterior resonaban en la mente de Caitlyn todavía "Sólo fue un beso, no significa nada más.", ¿entonces... esto qué significaba? ¿Un polvo y nada más? Caitlyn sintió desasosiego dentro de ella. Se había implicado demasiado con ella, justo lo que no había hecho con nadie más simplemente por el hecho a ser abandonada, a que no respondieran de la misma manera.

Vi estaba pensando que la había cagado totalmente. No quería poner en peligro a la Sheriff intentando separarse de ella y ahora pasaba esto. No se arrepentía del todo, pero… ¿valía la pena acostarte con alguien a quién querías sabiendo que la próxima vez que saliera a la calle sería el punto de mira de mafiosos y del Alcalde?

Intentaron no darle vueltas a las cosas mientras se tapaban y se quedaban dormidas la una cerca de la otra. Vi le acarició la espalda tiernamente haciendo que la otra se quedara dormida enseguida. Vi la miró dormirse y sonrió con pesar, besó su espalda tiernamente y le susurró perdón al oído, sabiendo que no la iba a oír. Suspiró y se pasó las manos por el pelo, levantándose de la cama y diciéndole adiós.

Al día siguiente, cuando Caitlyn se despertó se encontraba sola. Sintiendo nerviosismo se levantó y miró por la casa buscando a Vi, no la encontró a ella ni encontró sus cosas. Se sintió como una mierda. Golpeó el marco de la puerta de la habitación donde había dormido Vi durante todo este tiempo, se maldijo a sí misma y a la pelirrosa y lloró desconsoladamente sabiendo que la había abandonado para siempre. Notó su corazón partirse en dos y se sentó en el suelo enfadada consigo mismo por pensar que Vi iba a ser diferente a los demás.

Jayce tenía razón, era una delincuente sin corazón, una desgraciada que la había usado para su divertimento y que ahora que había conseguido lo que quería, la había dejado de lado.

-Esto no va a acabar así, Vi.- dijo con ira mirando hacia la cama donde había dormido la ex presidiaria.


	11. Chapter 11

**Buenas lectores, aquí os dejo la continuación del capi de la semana pasada. Espero les guste. **

* * *

Dos semanas, dos semanas habían pasado desde la última vez que vio a Vi y todavía se sentía como si le hubieran dado una puñalada por la espalda. Cada vez que dirigía la mirada hacia la habitación que había ocupado o cuando cualquier cosa mundana le recordaba a ella se ponía enferma. Todavía seguía acordándose de la forma en la que la miraba, de la forma que sonreía o hacía bromas, de la forma en la que la besaba.

Odiaba todo lo que había pasado y no había minuto que pasara sin que se arrepintiera de haberse implicado tanto con ella, sobretodo de haberse acostado con Vi. Idiota, esa era la palabra que la definía ahora mismo. Idiotez máxima.

Se pasaba más horas en la oficina trabajando, sufriendo las miradas de sus agentes, que la miraban preocupada, sabiendo que algo le había pasado pero sin atreverse a preguntar. Cuando terminaba el trabajo lo único que quería hacer era llegar a casa, dormir y volver a repetir el proceso. Dios, cómo odiaba a Vi. Ella había llenado las horas muertas que tenía cuando dejaba de trabajar contándole algo, manteniendo una discusión o simplemente molestándola como siempre.

Otra cosa que no había logrado arreglar era el asunto con Jayce. Había preferido a Vi antes que al héroe de Piltover y el joven inventor se sentía herido en su orgullo, tanto que había dejado de dirigirle la palabra, aunque Caitlyn no le daba importancia, tarde o temprano tendría que volver a hablar con ella.

Y a pesar de todo eso, la pregunta que no le carcomía por dentro y no dejaba dormir a Caitlyn era, ¿se habría ido Vi de la ciudad para siempre? ¿Seguía todavía allí? Preguntas sin responder que nadie conocía o eso pensaba, ya que había ido a visitar tanto a Ezreal como a Heimerdinger y ninguno de los dos sabía nada de ella.

Unos golpes en la puerta de su oficina hicieron que volviera a la realidad. Uno de sus agentes entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él, sonriéndole mientras le dejaba una taza de té humeante delante de ella.

-Muchas gracias.- dijo ella dejando unos informes en el lateral de la mesa y cogiendo la taza entre las manos.

-Tiene que cuidarse mejor, Sheriff.- le dijo el agente.

Caitlyn suspiró dando un sorbo al té. Qué rico estaba, pensó. El agente no salió de la sala.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Creo que debería ver esto.- le dijo con gesto culpable señalando hacia afuera de la habitación.

Salieron los dos y la acompañó hacia el piso de abajo, donde había un alboroto montado entre varios agentes de la comisaría y dos personas que no se esperaba ver por allí.

Una mujer pelirroja, vestida con ropas extranjeras, enseñando bastantes atributos femeninos y con un sombrero bastante extravagante, más que el de Caitlyn, se reía de uno de los agentes mientras que su acompañante, un hombre con barba y vestido de la misma guisa que ella, con otro sombrero a juego, discutía acaloradamente con el agente del que ella se estaba riendo.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? - preguntó la voz llena de fuerza de la Sheriff, que hizo que el agente se callara y sólo quedaran las risas de la pelirroja.

-¡Sheriff! - exclamó el agente.- ¡Estas dos personas estaban…!

-Sólo pasábamos un buen rato.- le dijo la pelirroja con aire seductor acercándose a Caitlyn.- No estábamos haciendo nada malo.

-¿Quiénes sois? - preguntó Caitlyn antes de que su agente pudiera replicar.

-Mi nombre es Sarah Fortune. Caza recompensas, y este aquí presente no es otro que el infame Capitán Gangplank, pero no molestará. Ha decidido ayudarme a dar caza al infame villano que se encuentra en tu ciudad, Sheriff.

-¿Qué infame villano? - preguntó Caitlyn sorprendida, era la primera noticia que tenía sobre ese asunto.

-Vi, la destruye criptas, o así la han apodado.- dijo ella con una sonrisilla.- Ofrecen una gran recompensa por ella y hemos venido a cobrarla.

Caitlyn se frotó las sienes intentando parecer calmada.

-Acompañadme a mi oficina.

La caza recompensas y el pirata la acompañaron hacia la sala que se encontraba en el piso superior. Una vez entraron cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

-¿Por qué dos figura de la Liga de Leyendas querrían cobrar una recompensa por alguien tan insignificante como ella? - preguntó intentando no sonar demasiado preocupada por Vi. Había visto luchar a los dos en la Liga y daba miedo verlos en acción, cuanto ni más sabiendo que iban a ir detrás de ella. Se volvió a reprender, se librarían de Vi para siempre. ¿No era eso lo que ella quería? Después de todo lo que le había hecho sufrir, se lo merecía. Aún así una parte de ella no estaba del todo convencida.

-Es una gran recompensa, ya te he dicho.- le dijo Sarah.

-¿Para qué habéis venido a comisaría, entonces?

-Queríamos dar parte de nuestra presencia por si preguntan los de la Liga. Íbamos a pedirle el favor a Corky, pero está demasiado ocupado modificando a Blitzcrank como para prestarnos atención. Así que decidimos venir aquí para…

-Se resume en que vamos a estar moviendo cielo y tierra para buscar a Vi.- le dijo Gangplank. Sarah lo miró enfadada por haber sido interrumpida.- Destrozaremos cosas, muchas, así que hemos venido para comprometernos a pagar lo que modifiquemos con nuestras armas.

-Básicamente, es eso.- le dijo Sarah de nuevo mirando a Caitlyn, que no se podía creer lo que le estaban contando.

-Increíble.- les dijo echándose para atrás en su asiento.

-Encantada de conocerte, Caitlyn.- le dijo Sarah.

Se levantaron para irse, pero antes de salir por la puerta, la pelirroja se volvió a girar. Se acercó a su escritorio y depositó un sobre delante de ella con el sello de la Liga de Leyendas.

-Se me olvidaba decirte que has sido elegida como nueva campeona de la Liga.- le dijo ella.- Sólo si quieres competir, así que ahí tienes todo lo que necesitas saber. Para más información puedes preguntarles al resto de campeones de Piltover.

Caitlyn volvió a quedarse en estado de shock. Una vez se fueron de la sala, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, preocupada por la carta de la Liga y al mismo tiempo de su ciudad y en un menor grado, de la integridad de Vi.

Minutos más tarde cayó en la cuenta de algo, ¿quién le había puesto precio a la cabeza de Vi? Aunque la respuesta estaba clara, tenía que asegurarse. Justo cuando se levantaba de la silla para irse su agente volvió a entrar.

-Acaban de dar un aviso en el barrio bajo. Han encontrado a una de las bandas del barrio apaleada y amordazada en uno de los almacenes. Parece ser que iban a atracarlo antes de que ellos fueran asaltados.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? - preguntó ella yendo con él hacia donde se movilizaban los demás para salir al almacén. - Vamos a verlos.

Después de un trayecto de unos veinte minutos en coche llegaron al susodicho almacén donde los agentes de Caitlyn estaban apartando a la gente para que no se inmiscuyera en asuntos de la policía mientras sacaban a la banda al completo para subirla a los furgones. Todos tenían magulladuras de puñetazos, alguna que otra quemadura y huesos rotos. Estaban hechos polvo. Caitlyn sabía quién había sido, pero no sabía por qué había hecho eso.

Cuando volvieron a la oficina la Sheriff interrogó al que menos heridas y más predisposición a hablar tenía.

Sentado en la pequeña sala del interrogatorio, esposado a la mesa y a la silla, Caitlyn se sentó delante de él. La sala no tenía espejo para que miraran el resto de personas de la comisaría ni tampoco tenía cámaras de vigilancia.

-Iré directa al grano.- le dijo ella mirando la cara de arrogante del hombre que ahora mismo se encontraba magullada.- ¿Quién fue?

-No lo sé.- dijo él.- Nunca había visto a nadie como ella.

-¿Ella? ¿Una mujer?

-Llevaba una especie de armadura, unos guanteletes muy grandes y una placa que se iluminaba en la espalda.- le dijo él.- Pelo rosa, ojos llenos de odio. Me da escalofríos recordarlo.

Al parecer Vi había quebrado el espíritu de esta gente.

-¿Dijo algo? ¿U os atacó sin más?- preguntó mirando al hombre. Había bajado la mirada y no dejaba de temblar de ira.

-No dijo nada.- respondió con el tono de voz lleno de furia.

Caitlyn supo que no iba a sacar nada más de él, así que decidió terminar el día de una vez por todas y mandó al prisionero con dos agentes para que se fuera ya al calabozo antes de la salida del juicio y pudieran meterlo en la cárcel.

Se rascó la cabeza volviendo a colocarse el sombrero y salir de la habitación. Saludó a sus agentes antes de salir por la puerta de la entrada para encontrarse con alguien que no se esperaba ver tan pronto.

Jayce estaba de brazos cruzados, con el martillo en la espalda y con aspecto cansado. Parecía haber estado trabajando durante esta última semana mucho más de lo normal. Cuando vio aparecer a Caitlyn se acercó a ella.

-Hola, Cait.- le dijo seriamente.

-Buenas tardes, Jayce.- le dijo ella cortésmente mientras sus ojos se encontraban. No tenía ninguna magulladura en la barbilla, sobretodo sabiendo el gran impacto que recibió de Vi aquella noche.

Volver a recordar ese enfrentamiento le traía recuerdos de lo que pasó después, así que se frotó los ojos intentando no pensar en ello.

-Sarah y Gangplank han venido a hacerme una visita esta tarde, supongo que ya los has conocido, ¿verdad?

-Así es, son muy extraños. Espero que no causen mucho estropicio.

-Los voy a ayudar a encontrarla.- dijo simplemente haciendo que Caitlyn entrecerrara los ojos enfadándose.

-¿Lo vas a hacer para recuperar el orgullo que te borró de un puñetazo? - preguntó Caitlyn bordemente.

-Algo así.- dijo él.- Sólo pasaba para dar parte de ello.

-No sabéis donde os estáis metiendo.- le dijo ella.

-No podrá con los tres a la vez.- le dijo él.- Puede que sea una macarra y pegue bien fuerte, pero no lo suficiente para derrotar a tres campeones de la Liga.

Caitlyn no quiso seguir discutiendo. Le hizo un gesto que él interpretó como cansancio y sonrió orgullosamente, sabiendo que podría vengarse de Vi trabajando con ellos dos. Cuando se dio la vuelta para irse, Caitlyn levantó la voz.

-Ten cuidado, por si tienes que pedir cita en el dentista o algo.- bajó la voz.- No vaya a ser que te salte los dientes.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Tanto asco le estaba cogiendo a Jayce? Era un hombre encantador, pero la ira ciega, el pensamiento de venganza y las formas con las que trataba a Vi la hacían perder el sentido. Dios, estaba más implicada con Vi de lo que pensaba.

Se lo planteó seriamente. Había llegado a tal extremo que ya no era simple atracción, ¿se había enamorado de ella? Se llevó las manos a la cabeza caminando hacia su coche. Se rió de la tontería que acababa de decir.

"No seas idiota, Caitlyn," pensó, "te acostaste con ella una vez y ya está, no le des más vueltas. "

Se sentó en el coche. Pero el recuerdo seguía ahí. La forma en la que la miraba, el cariño con el que la trató cuando estuvo envenenada. La forma en la que la protegió en el acceso de la mina, el modo en el que la besó, en el que la acarició. Su corazón sintió un pinchazo, dolía de verdad.

-Soy una completa idiota.- se dijo a sí misma encendiendo el motor del coche.

* * *

Sarah, Gangplank y Jayce estaban apostados cerca del barrio bajo, completamente cubiertos para que nadie los reconociera ni se fijara en ellos. Las armas de los dos visitantes de la ciudad se podían esconder fácilmente, pero el arma de Jayce era imposible de ocultar.

Habían estado vigilando durante días todos los almacenes y bancos del barrio bajo sabiendo que Vi tenía predisposición a detener a los asaltantes, como la última vez que hizo con los ladrones de unos almacenes.

Vieron pasar a mucha gente, sobretodo trabajadores que volvían de la mina y currantes que salían de trabajar a esa hora. Era ya anochecer y llevaban ya apostados varias horas en diferentes sitios intentando buscar algún problema o alguna cosa que denotara un robo o un asalto en alguna parte del barrio.

Caitlyn estaba patrullando cerca del barrio bajo para dejar de lado el aburrido trabajo de oficinista que la estaba sacando de quicio. Necesitaba que le diera el aire fresco en la cara, aunque fuera el de la noche y se tuviera que ir a casa a descansar. Ya le daba igual todo, estaba demasiado dolida y lo que menos le apetecía era volver a esa casa, sola, recordando todo lo que pasó y la atormentaba.

Golpeó con la punta de la bota una piedra que había suelta en la calle, la piedra salió rodando hacia un contenedor de metal y cuando lo golpeó, se oyó una explosión cerca de aquel lugar. Caitlyn se giró para ver de dónde venía.

Provenía de uno de los edificios más altos de la zona, la sede de un banco pequeño, pero que controlaba mucho dinero. Era un banco que usaban los ladrones de poca monta para seguir a flote. Solían atracarlo por la mañana con pocos hombres, nadie se esperaba que intentaran volar el edificio por los aires.

Se acercó a los edificios colindantes y se subió a la azotea para tener una mejor visión del terreno. Justo cuando se agazapó y preparó el rifle apuntando hacia el puente que unía el alto edificio con otro más ancho y más bajo que tenía varias escaleras para bajar a la calle, vio a los asaltantes del banco. Un grupo numeroso de gente que estaba con las caras tapadas por pasamontañas.

Pudo ver cómo se acercaban corriendo Miss Fortune, Gangplank y Jayce cubiertos por capas que dejaron tiradas en la calle mientras corrían hacia donde se encontraba el banco. Justo mientras subían las escaleras y Caitlyn los vigilaba desde lo alto, varios hombres salieron volando en el puente del banco.

De la entrada humeante que habían volado con dinamita empezaron a salir los hombres corriendo, gritando mientras se encontraban rodeados por todos lados. Entonces la vio salir de entre los escombros. Cambiada, diferente, bella, fiera, mostrando su desprecio por los asaltantes del banco.

Lo que más le llamó la atención fue su atuendo, piezas de armadura recubrían sus piernas y hombros, los guanteletes parecían echar humo conforme caminaba hacia los hombres, llevaba unas gafas en la cabeza para soldar y una placa tecmatúrgica en la espalda que se iluminaba y soltaba el mismo humo que sus guanteletes.

El corazón de Caitlyn dio un vuelco mientras veía cómo pegaba a los hombres y los dejaba inconscientes en el suelo del puente. Justo cuando terminó miró de nuevo, los tres campeones de la liga observándola con superioridad desde el otro lado del puente mientras que ella los miraba retándolos. Sus ojos llenos de furia, su sonrisa burlona en su cara, Caitlyn sintió que su corazón daba otro vuelco. Ahí estaba la persona a la que más odiaba y amaba al mismo tiempo, a punto de luchar contra nada más y nada menos que tres campeones de la Liga de Leyendas.


	12. Chapter 12

**Siento la espera lectores, pero esta semana he estado realmente liada con los trabajos de la universidad, presentaciones, cosas en general. **

**Un beso a todos y espero que les guste. **

**Este es uno de los más largos que he escrito hasta el momento, así que pienso que el siguiente capítulo estará listo para mediados de la semana que viene (espero). **

**Saludos, invocadores.**

**PD: Muchas gracias a todos por vuestras reviews. Ayudan mucho y animan bastante a la hora de seguir escribiendo. Un besazo y muchas gracias. ^^**

* * *

Nerviosismo era la palabra que definía su estado en ese preciso momento. Nerviosismo por haberla visto, por verla surgir tan imponente del edificio. Nerviosismo por saber que estaba en peligro. Nerviosismo por no saber cómo actuar.

Vi cargó los puños mirando con asco a Jayce, que había sacado su martillo y que lo había puesto en el modo para poder disparar. Miss Fortune sacó sus dos pistolas con una sonrisa mientras se recolocaba el sombrero con el cañón de una de ellas. Gangplank sacó su pistola y su espada con mirada divertida, disfrutando con la presa arrinconada.

-¿No te vales tú solo, Jayce? - le preguntó burlonamente intentando buscar la forma de darle un puñetazo lo más rápido posible.

Jayce hizo un gesto despectivo, intentando mostrar que el comentario de la pelirrosa no le había molestado, pero Vi sabía que lo había hecho. Agachó los brazos entrecerrando los ojos para prepararse para atacar.

Tres adversarios muy poderosos se erguían delante de ella, al otro lado del puente, los tres podían atacarla a distancia mientras que ella no podía acercarse a ellos sin que le llovieran las balas. Pero Vi guardaba un as en la manga, una mejora que le había hecho a los guanteletes pero que le restaba protección.

Caitlyn miraba por la mirilla de su rifle con nerviosismo, viendo que ninguno de los cuatro se movía. Jayce estaba apuntando hacia ella, al igual que Miss Fortune. Gangplank no había decidido qué hacer todavía.

-¿Quién os ha enviado? - preguntó Vi calmada.

-Hemos venido por nuestro propio pie.- le dijo Sarah dando unos pasos hacia ella, sin dejar de apuntarla con sus dos pistolas. - La recompensa por tu cabeza es bastante interesante.

-Ya veo, sois de esos...

Las alarmas de la policía se empezaron a oír en la lejanía, alguien había dado aviso, seguramente alguna de las personas que antes se encontraban por la zona.

El puente de metal en el que se encontraban crujía cada vez que uno de los presentes se movía, intentando ver cuál iba a ser el plan de acción de cada uno. Caitlyn miraba de un lado para otro intentando averiguar qué era lo que iban a hacer y por ende, lo que ella debía hacer. Vi era una criminal y debía detenerla o su reputación quedaría en entre dicho, pero a su vez los otros tres estaban infringiendo una de las leyes de Piltover y además, eran una caza recompensas y un pirata. Solamente Jayce era el único que no tenía nada que ver en el asunto y uno de los que estaban mezclados.

Vi era la única a la que de verdad tenía dudas de ayudar. Le había hecho mucho daño, tanto que no quería volver a verla y a su vez, ansiaba poder hablar con ella para poder decirle cuatro cosas. Pero sus sentimientos eran extraños hacia ella. Se había implicado mucho con la joven y ahora no sabía si podría discernir entre lo correcto y lo que ella quería.

Las sirenas se acercaron más hacia esa zona, justo cuando un disparo de Jayce rompió el silencio tan incómodo que se había creado en el puente. La bola blanca que salió del arma de Jayce se acercó a su objetivo antes de que Vi la esquivara perfectamente, dejándola en una posición de desventaja con respecto al ángulo de tiro de Miss Fortune, que era perfecto. La pelirroja le disparó con una risa de maniática justo antes de que se le borrara por algo que hizo Vi.

De sus guantes salió una luz que la marcó justo antes de que saliera a por ella, evitando el ataque de la pelirroja, lanzándola hacia arriba en menos de un segundo y aplastándola contra el puente. Jayce, Gangplank y Caitlyn se quedaron anonadados mientras la caza recompensas quedaba postrada en el suelo llena de dolor.

Vi sonrió a los dos hombres, que se encontraban cerca de ella en esos momentos. Gangplank lanzó una estocada en su dirección que Vi esquivó mientras que Jayce cambiaba el lanzador al martillo y la intentaba golpear con él por detrás. Vi lo bloqueó con dificultad con los guanteletes, pero el hombre usó tanta fuerza que la lanzó para atrás, con tan buena suerte que se llevó a Gangplank por delante. El pirata se golpeó la espalda contra uno de los hierros del puente mientras Vi se incorporaba rápidamente para evitar otro martillazo de Jayce.

Caitlyn siguió mirando sin saber qué hacer, viendo cómo Gangplank y Sarah se levantaban para seguir luchando. Vi se lanzó contra Jayce y lo dejó puesto en el sitio durante unos segundos que usó para correr hacia Sarah y darle un puñetazo que la joven esquivó con presteza. Gangplank le disparó por la espalda hiriéndola en el hombro, atravesando una de las piezas que tenía de protección en esa parte, justo Jayce se preparaba para darle otro martillazo por la espalda. Vi activó el escudo y fue lanzada hacia atrás con fuerza, golpeando una de las estructuras de metal del puente, cayendo dolorida fuertemente.

Los tres se incorporaron viendo a la joven que había perdido el combate. Caitlyn se mordió el labio intentando hacer algo, pensar algo, intentando decidir qué debería hacer. Las sirenas se encontraban donde ellos, los agentes empezaban a correr hacia el puente, mientras Jayce se preparaba para asestarle otro golpe con el martillo a la joven pelirrosa que se incorporaba con dificultad y medio ensangrentada delante de él.

-¿Dónde queda tu chulería ahora, Vi? - le preguntó Jayce con una sonrisa macabra que hizo que se le helara el alma y que se llenara de ira. Odiaba a ese tipo, más de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado.

Se incorporó totalmente y se irguió mostrando orgullo. Abrió los brazos para que acabara con ella. Jayce saltó hacia adelante bajando el martillo hacia ella cuando un disparo se oyó en la lejanía, la bala golpeó una de las manos de Jayce haciendo que el martillo se le cayera mientras Vi aprovechaba la confusión para correr hacia el otro lado del puente oyendo a los agentes de Caitlyn subiendo las escaleras hacia el puente. Sarah y Gangplank en vez de perseguirla miraron hacia donde había venido el disparo, pero no encontraron al francotirador por ningún lado.

Jayce se retorcía de dolor agarrándose la mano, pidiendo ayuda a sus compañeros, que se la brindaron en seguida, momentos después de haber visto a Vi desaparecer del lugar completamente.

Bajando por las escaleras de incendio se encontraba la joven Sheriff, intentando seguir a Vi antes de que desapareciera del todo entre el caos que había surgido en el barrio bajo. La vio correr a toda velocidad por los callejones más separados de las calles principales con dificultad, ya que su hombro herido le restaba velocidad.

Una vez se metió dentro de uno de los callejones más apartados del lugar y uno de los más oscuros también, Vi desapareció justo cuando Caitlyn llegó a por ella. Observando la zona se encontró con la alcantarilla mal colocada, así que dedujo dónde se escondía. La abrió con cuidado y se metió dentro de las alcantarillas, volviendo a colocar la tapa perfectamente para evitar que nadie la siguiera.

* * *

Las alcantarillas estaban menos oscuras de lo que ella había pensado, aunque era fácil perderse por los corredores que llevaban a todas las calles de la ciudad se quedó maravillada de ver que las construcciones subterráneas de estas alcantarillas estaban tan bien cuidadas. Aunque el olor no era demasiado agradable y las ratas que pasaran por su lado tampoco, el andar por el borde evitando pisar el agua estancada que navegaba por esos lares era bastante fácil.

Se quedó quieta unos segundos para poder escuchar las pisadas de Vi en la lejanía, tres corredores más separada de ella. Caminó sin hacer ruido, con el rifle en ristre detrás de ella hasta que vio la placa que llevaba la ex convicta en la espalda iluminando la zona por la que iba caminando, apoyada en la pared un poco dolorida. Se paró completamente en una pared descansando un poco. Sacó un bote de algo que Caitlyn no pudo entrever y se lo puso en el hombro.

Vi se agarró con cuidado la pieza de protección que llevaba en el hombro y se la quitó removiéndola con cuidado y ahogando un aullido de dolor. La bala del pirata le había atravesado por completo el hombro, así que parte de la pieza que llevaba puesta de hombrera se había roto y se le había clavado en la piel. Se la quitó con cuidado y retomó su camino.

Caitlyn quería acercarse para verla mejor, pero sabía que la iba a descubrir. Así que continuó siguiéndola hasta que al llegar a una esquina, Vi desapareció. Caitlyn se quedó sorprendida porque ya no veía ni la luz ni oía los pasos de la joven. Caminó un poco hacia adelante intentando buscar algo que le dijera dónde se encontraba pero sin éxito.

Justo cuando se daba por vencida algo cayó detrás de ella. Se giró rápidamente con el rifle preparado para golpear a lo que fuera que había detrás de ella pero el rifle salió despedido de sus manos, yendo a parar al suelo, mientras unos guanteletes la agarraban fuertemente y la golpeaban contra la pared.

-¡Suéltame! - exclamó la Sheriff haciendo que la presión que los guanteletes ejercían sobre ella menguara.

-¿Caitlyn? - preguntó Vi acercándose a su cara para verla. Desde luego el sombrero no podía ocultarlo en ningún sitio.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Se separó de ella para que se pudiera reponer del encontronazo. Se sacudió la ropa y se ajustó el vestido de nuevo, recogiendo su rifle del suelo. Vi no paraba de mirarla con ojos interrogantes.

-¿Qué piensas que hago? Mi trabajo, obviamente.- le dijo ella molesta del empellón que le había dado Vi contra la pared. - ¿Y tú? ¿Crees que pelearte con ladrones de poca monta y contra tres campeones de la Liga es divertido o qué?

-Así que has sido tú. - dijo ella con una sonrisa que hizo que Caitlyn se pusiera nerviosa.

-¿He sido yo, qué?- preguntó enfadada manteniendo la mirada de Vi molesta.

-Has evitado que Jayce me golpeara con el martillo.- le dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.- Nadie puede hacer un disparo más perfecto, Caitlyn. Reconócelo.

-¿Y… qué pasa si he sido yo? - intentó quitarle hierro al asunto. - Estabas herida, ese golpe te iba a matar.

Vi tragó saliva. Caitlyn se había preocupado por ella, eso era mala señal, estaba consiguiendo todo lo que ella no quería. Se había ido para poder olvidarla, para que Caitlyn la odiara, pero al parecer su estrategia no estaba dando resultados.

-Vete de aquí, Caitlyn.- le dijo ella girándose para seguir caminando por las alcantarillas.- Estás muy lejos de casa.

-No me voy a ir porque tú me lo digas.- le dijo ella apuntándola con el rifle retrocediendo unos pasos para que no pudiera agarrarla. - He venido a detenerte por destrucción de la propiedad ajena.

Vi soltó una carcajada que hizo que a Caitlyn se le enervara la sangre. Estaba enfadada con ella, se maldijo por haber evitado que Jayce la golpeara con el martillo antes de volver a pensar que había hecho lo correcto. ¿Lo correcto o lo que su corazón le había obligado a hacer?

Miró a la pelirrosa delante de ella, cansada, sucia, cubierta de sangre y suspiró, bajando el rifle. Se había vuelto una blanda, ya no podía ni siquiera ponerse seria delante de Vi. Cómo se odiaba a sí misma por haber caído en sus ojos azules, en lo que ella representaba. Bajó el rifle y agachó la mirada dándose por vencida, al fin y al cabo estaba en las alcantarillas y por mucho que quisiera, no podría volver a localizarla aquí abajo.

Vi observó el cambio en la Sheriff y sintió un pinchazo en el corazón. Parecía que a Caitlyn le había sentado mal la convivencia entre las dos, se había implicado con ella, había llegado a su corazón aunque la castaña lo negara. Vi sabía que Caitlyn sentía algo por ella, cosa que le hacía sentirse peor ya que quería evitar eso a toda costa. Podría vivir sabiendo que Caitlyn estaba bien aunque estuvieran separadas, aunque no estuvieran juntas, pero no podría seguir viviendo sabiendo que podían herirla por su culpa.

Después de unos minutos de silencio entre las dos, Vi carraspeó.

-Ven.- le dijo caminando hacia una de las interjecciones de las alcantarillas.

Caitlyn la siguió hasta que la joven se detuvo delante de un muro diferente a los demás. Estaba más oscuro que el resto de la roca de las demás paredes. Se detuvo delante de ella y le hizo un gesto a Caitlyn para que se acercara.

-No puedo dejar que veas esto así que apóyate en la pared.- le dijo Vi.

Caitlyn enarcó una ceja sin comprender, carcomida por la curiosidad, pero le hizo caso y se apoyó en la pared, mirando a Vi. La espalda de la Sheriff se topó con la fría roca de la pared y sintió un escalofrío.

Vi se acercó a la pared donde estaba Caitlyn y se puso delante de ella; la castaña pudo sentir su corazón latir rápidamente contra su pecho y su respiración agitarse. Vi estaba demasiado cerca. Se odiaba a sí misma por las reacciones involuntarias que tenía su cuerpo cuando estaba cerca de la pelirrosa. Vi lo notó y sonrió haciendo que el corazón de Caitlyn diera un vuelco, estúpida sonrisa.

Oyó cómo un mecanismo se ponía en marcha a su lado, pero no podía observar hacia la derecha ya que la cara de Vi estaba a ese lado y no podía apartar la mirada de la joven por algún extraño motivo. Extraño motivo del cual era bastante consciente. Tenerla tan cerca le hacía tener ganas de besarla.

El mecanismo siguió oyéndose, pero Vi ya no le prestaba atención, ladeó un poco la cara para mirar a Caitlyn, que estaba ensimismada mirándola desde tan cerca. Se acercó a besarla y apenas sus labios se rozaron se oyó un golpe que las hizo separarse.

Vi se alejó de Caitlyn lamiendo sus labios y tragando saliva señalando hacia la pared que antes era más oscura. Caitlyn se separó de la pared maldiciendo el momento y miró donde Vi le decía. Justo donde antes estaba el muro se encontraba ahora una puerta.

La puerta era de metal y estaba pulida, perfectamente conservada. Vi se acercó a ella y la abrió, instando a Caitlyn a que pasara dentro. Entraron en un túnel bien iluminado que conducía a otra puerta que había en el otro extremo con otra puerta la cual tenía un panel en el que pudo vislumbrar, había que meter un código para poder entrar. Caitlyn se preguntó dónde se había metido, pero estaba con Vi, así que no se preocupó mucho.

Vi metió el código y la puerta de atrás se cerró, entonces el mecanismo de la puerta de delante empezó a oírse y pudieron ver cómo se iba abriendo lentamente. Una vez abierta, entraron. Caitlyn contempló maravillada una especie de laboratorio, pulcro y cuidado.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó sorprendida mientras caminaba entre las piezas y observaba que había hasta habitaciones ahí abajo.

-Es el laboratorio secreto de Heimerdinger.- le dijo Vi dejando los guanteletes encima de una de las mesas de trabajo.

-No sabía que el profesor pudiera tener cosas de esta manera tan pulcra, sobre todo si comparamos el resto de lugares donde ha trabajado. Ni mucho menos debajo de la ciudad. - dijo tocando varias placas Hextech que había encima de una mesa.

El sitio era enorme en comparación a todos los talleres que hubiera podido tener Heimerdinger, así que Caitlyn se puso a recorrerlo mientras Vi desaparecía en una de las habitaciones para curarse la herida. Caitlyn se ofreció a ayudarla, pero Vi se negó rotundamente.

Oyó cómo Vi se iba quitando las placas y las dejaba caer en el suelo, así que Caitlyn se asomó a la habitación para observarla sin que se diera cuenta. La vio quitarse la placa de las espalda, que cayó pesadamente al suelo. Se quitó la otra hombrera que dejó caer también al suelo sin mostrar ningún cuidado por ella, luego se agarró el corsé que llevaba y se lo quitó quedándose sólo con una chaqueta que iba unida al body que llevaba. El cual se quitó también haciendo que Caitlyn se sonrojara al verla semi desnuda.

Observó la herida del hombro y entró en la habitación con determinación, haciendo que Vi se sintiera nerviosa porque la viera de esa guisa. Se sonrojó un poco, pero sin mediar palabra, Caitlyn empezó a limpiarle la herida con las cosas que había sacado Vi de un armario que había en la habitación. Vi se quedó quieta mientras la joven Sheriff terminaba de ponerle más ungüento reparador, que había hecho que la herida se le hubiera cerrado en un tiempo récord. Le puso dos gasas para evitar que se rascara la herida y le sonrió dulcemente.

Vi le dirigió media sonrisa dándole las gracias y poniéndose una camiseta ancha para que no le rozara mucho en la herida, aunque estuviera tapada. Luego se quitó el resto de placas de las piernas delante de Caitlyn, que no paraba de mirarla fijamente.

-¿Y ahora qué? - le preguntó la castaña cruzándose de brazos. - ¿Me vas a mantener oculta en este laboratorio hasta el fin de mis días?

-Como esclava sexual.- le dijo Vi recogiendo las piezas, sin dejar de mirarla para ver la cara que ponía. Ante toda respuesta, Caitlyn se sobresaltó un poco antes de girarse para salir de la habitación molesta por la respuesta.

Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que no sabía salir de allí. Había otras tres puertas de metal con otros tres paneles distintos. Suspiró. ¿Por qué había decidido seguir a Vi? La respuesta estaba delante de ella personificada como una joven de unos veinte años, fuerte, bella, que la volvía loca. Sí, estaba claro, lo había hecho porque no podía estar separada de ella aunque quisiera.

Vi dejó las piezas recogidas en otra de las decenas de mesas que había en la gran sala y se dirigió a una en especial, que tenía una lámpara apuntada a unas piezas circulares con las que supuestamente estaba trabajando.

Vi se sentó en el taburete y le dijo a Caitlyn que se acercara a ella. La castaña se sentó en otro de los taburetes que había cerca de esa mesa y se quedó mirando cómo la pelirrosa soldaba las piezas con muchas soltura y maestría. Eran unas lentes parecidas a una lupa y estaban unidas por tres hierros que hacían que se pudieran girar y alinear una delante de la otra, como los cristales de un catalejo.

Pasado un momento, Vi dejó la soldadora alejada de ella y esperó a que se secaran.

-¿Qué te parecen? - dijo cogiéndolas con la mano enseñándole a Caitlyn cómo funcionaban.

-Están bien.- dijo secamente mirándolas. - ¿Para qué son?

-Ahora lo verás.- le dijo ella con una sonrisa que le hizo dar un vuelco a su corazón.

Antes de que Caitlyn pudiera replicar o hacer algo siquiera, Vi le quitó el sombrero. Con rapidez montó el mecanismo en el sombrero, evitando que se cayera y que se mantuviera perfectamente estático, exceptuando el movimiento que deberían hacer los cristales cuando los alineara delante de ella.

-Es una mira.- le dijo Vi.- Podrás ver mejor y apuntar con el rifle usando también las miras que llevas en el rifle. Así podrás disparar más lejos.

Caitlyn miró el mecanismo con curiosidad. Le sonrió agradecida.

-Es un regalo.- siguió hablando todavía con el sombrero en las manos.- Ya que no sé cuando es tu cumpleaños… te adelanto el regalo.

Caitlyn sintió que su estómago y su corazón hacían caso omiso de su cerebro, estaba totalmente extasiada por lo que Vi le había dicho. Se preocupaba por ella, ¿quizás sintiera algo más? Intentó borrar esa idea de su mente, estaba claro que no, si no, no se hubiera ido de su apartamento.

Acercó las manos para ponerle el sombrero en la cabeza, se lo colocó perfectamente y bajó las manos sin borrar la sonrisa. Una genuina sonrisa de cariño hacia la castaña. Le acarició las mejillas con el dorso de la mano y las bajó para depositarlas de nuevo en su propio regazo. Caitlyn abrió un poco la boca notando que su respiración se agitaba y su corazón daba un vuelco. Los ojos azules de Vi la miraban como nunca lo habían hecho. La deseaba, la deseaba más que nunca y era justamente esa mirada lo que hacía que el interior de Caitlyn se revolviera.

Apartó la mirada de ella usando mucha fuerza de voluntad y giró la cabeza mirando hacia la mesa de trabajo, donde había soldado la lente para poder mirar mejor de lejos. Caitlyn tragó saliva sintiendo la mirada de Vi recorrerla de arriba a abajo, sin cambiarla en ningún momento. Sintió crecer calor en su interior.

¿Pero por qué la otra no hacía nada? ¿Por qué no se movía? ¿Acaso no había intentado besarla hacía unos minutos? Estaba cansada de esa situación.

-Te odio.- le dijo girando de nuevo la cabeza hacia ella.- Te odio mucho.

-Lo sé. - dijo Vi levantando la mano para acariciar su brazo con dulzura.- Yo también me odio mucho.

El tacto de Vi era cálido y le hacía ponerse la piel de gallina a la joven castaña, que tragó saliva e intentó apartar la mirada. La dirigió hacia la mano de Vi antes de apretar con fuerza los dientes, notando todas las emociones que pasaban por ella. Quería besarla, quería morderla, quería abrazarla, quería golpearle, quería gritarles, quería hacerle daño. Pero lo único que atinó a hacer fue hablarle.

-¿Por qué me has hecho esto? - preguntó Caitlyn mirándola a los ojos con furia.

-¿Por qué me lo has hecho tú? - le preguntó ella inclinándose hacia delante.

Estaban separadas unos centímetros. Caitlyn se quedó en silencio unos minutos. ¿A qué se refería? ¿A qué la culpa de esto era suya? ¿Que había sido ella quien había forzado esta situación? Dos no discuten si uno no quiere.

-¿Qué piensas que es esto? ¿Un juego? - le dijo Cait.- ¿Piensas que puedes usarme cuando quieras y luego desaparecer? Y además luego reaparecer como si nada hubiera pasado y regalarme esto, ¿qué intentas, eh?

Vi no respondió agarrando el brazo de Caitlyn sin apretar mucho, atrayendo el cuerpo de la joven hacia ella, mirándola con ganas de besarla. Caitlyn no podía dejar de mirarla a los ojos, se derretía en su mirada, notaba crecer su excitación cuando los ojos de Vi la recorrían de esa manera. Estúpida y sensual Vi. Se levantó del taburete y se separó de ella. Vi se echó hacia atrás para mirarla caminar unos metros lejos de ella. Se mordió el labio y dejó escapar un suspiro de ira.

Se dio la vuelta para mirarla de nuevo. Vi no pensaba contestar. Pues que así fuera, si era un juego para ella, las dos podían jugar a ello. Estaba claro lo que quería y ella estaba igual que Vi, si quería acostarse con ella, hoy sería Caitlyn quien llevara el compás. Se acercó de nuevo y cogió su mandíbula con la mano levantando la cabeza de Vi, que agachó los brazos y puso sus manos sobre sus propias piernas. La agarró con fuerza, pero la suficiente para no hacerle daño.

La echó hacia atrás con cuidado de no tirarla del taburete y le cogió una de las manos sin soltarle la mandíbula. Puso la mano de Vi sobre su cintura y pasó una de las piernas por encima de ella. Las manos de Vi agarraron la cadera de la Sheriff acomodándola en su regazo. Caitlyn se había sentado encima de ella. Se acercó a besarla y le mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, haciendo que Vi se quejara, Caitlyn le pasó la lengua por el labio malherido y se separó de ella. Le soltó la mandíbula y apoyó sus manos en sus hombros.

Le empezó a levantar la camiseta lentamente sintiendo el corazón de la pelirrosa latir fuertemente cerca de su cuerpo. Acarició la piel de la joven sintiendo cómo se le ponía de gallina y sonrió con malicia.

-No me he portado bien contigo.- le dijo Vi en un susurro acercando sus labios al cuello de Caitlyn, haciendo que le diera un escalofrío.- Sé que ahora me odias y lo entiendo. - levantó la mano para acariciarle el pelo y le quitó el sombrero dejándolo encima de la mesa. Acarició su cuello con delicadeza. - Pero quiero que sepas una cosa.

Caitlyn paró de desnudarla y bajó la mirada para ver los ojos de Vi, llenos de ternura y de amor. El corazón de Caitlyn sintió un pinchazo tan grande que le empezó a doler el pecho e hizo que su respiración se agitara. Se sintió mal por haberla mordido, aunque parecía no haberle preocupado. Vi notó que Caitlyn se revolvía incómoda, así que puso una de sus manos en la espalda de la castaña para acariciarla tranquilamente, evitando que se levantara.

-¿Qué quieres? - le preguntó en un susurro cerca de sus labios, apenas a un centímetro de su boca.

-Soy tuya, Caitlyn.- le dijo contra sus labios, acariciando su cara con dulzura. - Ahora y siempre… - rozó sus labios.- No lo olvides.

Se quedó de piedra al oír estas palabras e hicieron que algo se agitara en su interior. ¿Le estaba tomando el pelo? ¿En serio le estaba contando esto? No podía creerlo. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Caitlyn intentó replicar, pero su mente estaba en blanco y su cuerpo estaba completamente noqueado por el deseo de tomar a Vi y no podía parar a pensar en esto ahora. Lidiar con sentimientos sería un problema de la Caitlyn del futuro. Ahora sólo quería una cosa y no iba a parar hasta obtenerla.

Tomó la acción que el cuerpo le pedía en ese momento y besó los labios de Vi con ferocidad, pasión que fue devuelta mientras la joven pelirrosa la desvestía manteniendo el equilibrio sentadas en el taburete.

Estaba demasiado excitada para pensar con claridad y eso que sólo había pasado unos segundos con ella nada más. Cogió la mano que le estaba acariciando el torso y la agarró de la muñeca, separándose de ella para coger aire.

Miró sus ojos cargados de lujuria y bajó su mano hacia su entrepierna, guiándola donde ella quería. Vi no se mostró reticente y cumplió con los deseos de la castaña, que se preparaba para sentir el tacto de las yemas de los dedos de Vi en su zona erógena.

Mientras acariciaba su entrepierna, Vi agarró el cabello de Caitlyn con sumo cuidado y le hizo levantar la cabeza para poder besar su cuello lentamente. Soltó un gemido notando lo mojada que estaba ya y sonrió mientras Vi recorría su cuello sin parar.

Metió los dedos por dentro de su ropa interior y alcanzó con presteza el sitio que quería, haciendo que la castaña levantara la voz para gemir de placer. La voz de Cait resultaba afrodisiaca ante los oídos de Vi, quien sonrió sin parar de mover sus dedos dentro de ella, haciendo que se agitara, que se moviera a su ritmo. Notaba su cuerpo tensarse, notaba los dedos de Caitlyn clavarse en su espalda y la voz de la castaña repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez.

Notó el orgasmo y se inclinó sobre el cuello de Vi, respirando contra él, haciendo que la piel de Vi se pusiera de gallina. La pelirrosa sacó los dedos de su entrepierna y le acarició la cara lentamente, mirándola como nunca antes la había visto. Cariño, amor, compañerismo, todo eso se podía leer en los ojos de Vi, que evitó que Caitlyn pudiera verle los ojos en ese momento.

Agachó la cabeza para besarle el cuello lentamente. Caitlyn todavía reponiéndose del orgasmo que había sufrido. Se separó de ella y se levantó del taburete, notando cómo el calor se iba. Le tendió la mano a Vi, quien la cogió con fuerza, levantándose y atrayendo a Caitlyn hacia ella. La besó lentamente, disfrutando del beso. Caitlyn la agarró del cuello y profundizó el beso, notando la lengua de la pelirrosa dentro de su boca, explorando su cavidad haciendo que su temperatura aumentara de nuevo.

La apoyó contra la mesa y empezó a desnudarla con cuidado de no rozarle la herida del hombro. No dejaron de besarse hasta que momentos más tarde Caitlyn se separó de ella y dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

Empezó a quitarse la ropa lentamente delante de ella, notando los ojos lascivos de Vi sobre su cuerpo, recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. Una vez estuvo completamente desnuda, Vi se acercó a ella y la cogió en brazos llevándola en volandas hacia la cama.

Horas más tarde terminaron las dos exhaustas, cubiertas en sudor, pero sin poder separar sus ojos la una de la otra. Vi la abrazó y siguió besándola hasta que se quedó sin aliento. Siguió acariciando su piel tersa y sin ninguna imperfección, las dos tumbadas, la una delante de la otra.

-Podría morirme ahora mismo.- le dijo Vi rompiendo el silencio.

-Sería una lástima.- le dijo ella apoyando su cabeza en uno de sus brazos para poder observar a la pelirrosa mejor.

-Mañana… - tragó saliva.- No puedes quedarte. Tus agentes se preguntarán dónde estás, Jayce empezará a patrullar las calles como si no hubiera mañana para encontrarte.

Caitlyn esbozó una pequeña sonrisa llena de tristeza. No quería irse, quería quedarse con Vi para siempre.

-Hemos tenido mala suerte.- le dijo ella acariciando su rostro.- Ojalá te hubiera conocido en otra situación, en otra ciudad, con otra historia.

-No se pueden cambiar los pasados de la gente, Cait.- le dijo esbozando una sonrisa.- Yo soy una criminal, la oveja negra de la ciudad y tú… eres la esperanza, la justicia. Eres todo aquello que yo seré jamás, pero sí… dentro de nuestras posibilidades, el destino nos puso a la una delante de la otra. - le sonrió cálidamente.- No me arrepiento de las decisiones que he tomado ya que ellas me han llevado hasta a ti.

Caitlyn tragó saliva evitando llorar de la emoción. No podía llorar delante de Vi, debía mantenerse fuerte. Ella era la justicia de Piltover, su mejor tiradora, la Sheriff. No podía dejar que nadie la viera llorar.

Se quedaron durmiendo abrazadas momentos más tarde, evitando pensar en todo aquello que les esperaba. Evitando pensar en el futuro.

Cuando amaneció, Vi ya estaba completamente vestida, había preparado té para Caitlyn y la esperaba con el desayuno ya hecho. Una vez hubieron desayunado en silencio, Caitlyn recogió sus cosas, mirando el sombrero con el mecanismo puesto ya y se dirigió a la puerta donde la esperaba Vi.

Le abrió la puerta y le dio indicaciones para salir del lugar. Una vez la Sheriff se hubo aclarado, se quedaron en silencio mirándose.

-Vuelve conmigo.- le dijo Caitlyn.

-No puedo.- le dijo con tristeza en la voz.

-¿Por qué? - preguntó suplicante.

-No es seguro.- contestó simplemente.

Le acarició la cara y le dio un beso en la mejilla que duró unos segundos antes de despedirse de ella con una sonrisa cargada de tristeza. Caitlyn se dio la vuelta para salir de las alcantarillas. Oyó la puerta de metal cerrarse detrás de ella y no giró la cabeza para mirar, no quería tener que salir de las alcantarillas teniendo los ojos llorosos. Hizo de tripas corazón y se marchó.

Vi apoyó la frente en la puerta y la golpeó con los puños fuertemente.

-¡Porque te quiero! - le gritó a la puerta separándose de ella .- ¡No puedo ponerte en peligro!

Gritó de rabia antes de golpear de nuevo la pared y caer al suelo llorando desconsoladamente, repitiendo una y otra vez las palabras que acababa de decir, "Porque te quiero… te quiero… te quiero".


	13. Chapter 13

**Buenas noches, lectores. Os traigo nuevo capítulo de este fic. Muchas gracias por vuestras reviews tan geniales. ^^ Me encuentro muy agradecida por ello y por que os esté gustando de momento.**

**Este capítulo está escrito más bien como si de una transición se tratara, prometo traer mejores cosas en la siguiente entrega, asi que esperad con paciencia, no creo que tarde tanto como la última vez en actualizar.**

**Un saludo lectores. **

* * *

Caitlyn tuvo que haber deducido lo que pasaría a la mañana siguiente cuando llegara a la oficina. Menos mal que nadie la había echado de menos, así que pudo relajarse y sentarse en su oficina a leer los reportes del día anterior mientras tomaba una taza de té. Pero la gran Sheriff de Piltover tuvo que haber deducido que la visita de una persona iba a llegar a la oficina.

Nada más y nada menos que el gran Héroe de Piltover, Jayce, con una mano vendada y con aspecto cansado. El hombre discutía con varios de los agentes de Caitlyn, que le estaban vetando la entrada al despacho de la castaña, la cual oía los gritos del hombre intentando obligar a las personas de la oficia a que lo dejaran pasar.

Pasados unos minutos en los que Caitlyn tragó saliva y pensó rápidamente una excusa con la cual librarse de Jayce, el hombre consiguió llegar a la oficina. Entró hecho una furia y cerró tras de sí con un portazo, poniendo el seguro en la puerta, evitando que nadie los interrumpiera.

Se quedó apoyado en el umbral de la puerta mirando fijamente los ojos castaños de Caitlyn, la cual le mantuvo la mirada sorprendida del comportamiento del Héroe de Piltover. Jamás lo había visto tan enfadado. Jayce se separó de la puerta y se acercó al escritorio con cara de no aguantar ninguna broma más.

-¿Cuál es el motivo por el cual irrumpes en mi oficia, Jayce? - le dijo la castaña mostrando autoridad en la voz y fuerza, intentando amedrentar al hombre.

Lo hizo dudar unos instantes antes de que el joven inventor se acercara al borde de la mesa y la mirara desde arriba con furia. Levantó la mano vendada mientras que con la otra se señalaba la herida.

-Dime que no fuiste tú, Caitlyn.- le dijo yendo al grano. Caitlyn no cambió la expresión, no podía darle la satisfacción de verla dudar.

-¿Qué te ha pasado en la mano? - preguntó ella quitándole hierro al asunto.

-Alguien hizo un tiro perfecto que me perforó la mano.- le explicó él.- Ahora no sólo estaré sin poder trabajar durante un mes, tampoco puedo volver a patrullar las calles.

-¿Acaso no tenemos curanderos en esta ciudad que se encargan de sanar esas heridas? - agachó la mirada y colocó unos informes mientras esperaba que Jayce se retirara de la sala.- ¿Acaso Janna no puede curarte la mano?

-Está en la liga compitiendo. - le dijo él simplemente, sentándose delante de ella, en una de las sillas que tenía en la oficina. - Dime, Caitlyn, ¿por qué me disparaste? - preguntó él sacando de nuevo el tema, haciendo que la castaña levantara la vista para verlo de nuevo. Se le había pasado el enfado y estaba tranquilo.

-Ya te he dicho que yo no fui.

-No hay nadie en esta ciudad que pueda hacer un tiro tan perfecto a una superficie tan pequeña. Hazme un favor y deja de hacerme perder el tiempo.

-¿Qué quieres, Jayce? Estás haciendo que pierda la poca paciencia que me queda. - le dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Quieres saber lo que quiero? - preguntó llevándose una mano al pecho insultado.- Lo que quiero saber es por qué alguien tan respetado, tan venerado, tan admirado y tan amado hace con un criminal.

Caitlyn tragó saliva imperceptiblemente. Por primera vez supo que estaba en un aprieto, Jayce sabía que había más que una relación de compañerismo entre ella y Vi y estaba dispuesto a sacarlo a la luz.

-Yo no hago nada.- dijo intentando desviar el tema.- Protejo…

-…Lo que quieres.- le dijo él levantando la cabeza mostrando orgullo.- Esa joven te ha trastornado, antes no eras así.

-¿Así, cómo?- preguntó ella enfadada.

-No sé… estás cambiada, distinta.- le dijo él.- Antes todo lo que significaba algo para ti estaba en esta oficina, tu trabajo, tu ciudad, tus hombres. Ahora… ya no sé de qué lado estás.

-Sé claro.- le dijo ella tajantemente.- No te andes por las ramas.

-¿Sigues estando de parte de la ciudad o de esa maldita y loca criminal con el pelo rosa?

Se quedó en silencio intentando discutirle con algo con sentido, intentando no mostrarse débil delante de ese hombre. Pero Caitlyn optó por la vía rápida, no quería seguir discutiendo.

-¿Cómo tienes el valor de venir a mi oficina y de decirme a la cara que si protejo a los criminales de esta ciudad? ¡He dedicado mi vida, sacrificado mi tiempo, mi vida por esta maldita ciudad! - se levantó de la silla y lo señaló con el dedo.- ¡He sacrificado todo lo que tenía para poder hacer de esta ciudad un lugar mejor para que gente como tú pueda vivir en paz! ¿Y aún así tienes el valor de venir a preguntarme tal tontería?

-Caitlyn… yo…- intentó balbucear pero sin éxito, Caitlyn le estaba señalando la puerta.

-Vete de aquí, Jayce, no estoy de humor para tus estúpidos jueguecitos.

Jayce se levantó del asiento enfadado por la contestación de Caitlyn y se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida de la oficina, pero antes de agarrar el pomo, correr el pestillo y abrir la puerta, se volvió a dirigir a ella.

-Mírame a los ojos, Caitlyn.- le dijo con determinación.- Mírame a los ojos y dime que Vi no significa nada para ti.

Caitlyn se esperaba cualquier cosa menos esa frase y menos de los labios de Jayce. Abrió la boca para responder y notó cómo se ponía nerviosa, ¿qué le iba a decir ahora a Jayce? No podía mentirle si le estaba mirando a los ojos. Tenía que pensar rápido, ¿qué era Vi? Una criminal, una joven macarra que no seguía órdenes de alguien, alguien con quién había pasado buenos momentos, alguien con quien había compartido cama, besos, cariño… alguien a quien amaba de verdad. Alguien a quien odiaba y quería hacer daño, alguien que la abandonó sin ningún motivo… Vi era una persona que le había dicho la cosa con más sentimiento en toda su vida.

"Vi es mía" - se dijo a sí misma recordando las palabras de Vi en aquél momento, "te ha dicho que es tuya."

Levantó la mirada suspirando, mirando los ojos de Jayce con el corazón latiendo fuertemente en su pecho y tragó saliva de nuevo. Abrió la boca para decirle lo que pensaba:

-No es mi amiga, pero tampoco es mi enemiga. No es una compañera, pero tampoco una desconocida. Ella es… - Jayce cambió el gesto, sabiendo que llevaba razón, que la Sheriff se había implicado demasiado con ella.- Ella es… una persona a la cual aprecio. No puedo decir que no signifique nada para mí, me salvó la vida.

Jayce frunció el entrecejo y soltó una carcajada enfadado.

-Así que es cierto… Vi es más de lo que el resto de gente significa para ti. - se cruzó de brazos, abatido, dolorido. Notó que le había hecho daño, su corazón roto.- Albergaba la esperanza de que pudiéramos ser una pareja algún día, Caitlyn, aún lo albergo. Si he de conquistar tu amor al igual que lo ha hecho Vi, ten por seguro que lo haré.

-Jayce… - intentó explicarle al hombre lo que de verdad quería decir, pero Jayce ya tenía sus propias ideas y muy a desgracia de Caitlyn, no iba desencaminado, era cierto que sentía algo por Vi y que ella significaba mucho para ella.

-No, Caitlyn, no. Tranquila.- sonrió seductoramente.- No pienso perder esta batalla, ninguna criminal me arrebatará aquello que anhelo. No podrá borrarte de mi mente y desde luego, no permitiré que siga aparentando ser buena gente cuando en realidad no lo es.

Dichas estas palabras se giró en la oficina para salir por la puerta y dejar a Caitlyn sumida en un mar de dudas y pensamientos. Sabía de antemano que a Jayce le gustaba, pero no sabía que pudiera albergar sentimientos más profundos hacia ella… es decir, que estuviera enamorado de ella.

Se sintió fatal por fallarle al que había sido su amigo durante tantos años. Se sentó de nuevo intentando concentrarse en los reportes que tenía encima de la mesa pero sin poder hacerlo, su mente estaba repasando la conversación con Jayce una y otra vez.

Maldita Vi, ¿qué le había hecho? Ella no era antes así, no era tan insegura, no era tan… débil. El amor desde luego cambia a las personas, ¿tanto había cambiado por ella?

Su mente le trajo el vago recuerdo de la sonrisa pícara de Vi, sus ojos, sus bromas, sus caricias, sus bromas. Era una idiota. Estaba enamorándose perdidamente de alguien a quien no le importaba lo más mínimo, al fin y al cabo, la había abandonado, ¿no? Eso no se hace, eso es de cobardes.

-¿Tan poco significo para ti que me abandonaste? ¿Tan poco significo para ti que no fuiste capaz de quedarte a luchar conmigo? - preguntó Caitlyn a la habitación vacía.

* * *

Ishmael movía la pierna de arriba abajo intentando calmar su nerviosismo y ansiedad, sentado delante del Alcalde, quien estaba terminando unos documentos. Intentó descender el ritmo de la pierna, pero sin éxito. Odiaba cuando Adam pasaba de sus hombres y seguía a lo suyo, ellos también tenían vida, maldita sea.

Pasados otros veinte minutos en silencio, Adam terminó lo que estaba haciendo y se encaró a Ishmael.

-¿Qué noticias traes de los caza recompensas?

-Al parecer a Sarah Fortune y a Gangplank se les unió Jayce, aunque todavía no sé por qué.- le explicó.

Adam se empezó a reír, lo cual relajó el ambiente.

-¿Tres campeones de la Liga para aplastar a ese insecto?

-Exactamente.- le dijo con una sonrisa tímida.- Pero… alguien evitó que Jayce acabara con ella. Vi está malherida, escondida en la ciudad mientras se recupera, pero aún no han logrado atraparla.

-¡Ineptos e inútiles! ¡Eso es lo que son! - exclamó golpeando el escritorio con fuerza.- ¿Cómo se puede ser tan tonto? Eran tres contra uno…, ¡uno!, ¡un puto insecto! ¿Qué mierda les enseñan en la Liga a hacer, eh?

-Hay todavía más, señor.- le dijo Ishmael asustado de la reacción de su jefe.

-¿Qué es? - preguntó recostándose contra su sillón y sacando un cigarro para fumárselo tranquilamente.

-Nuestras bandas… han sido detenidas gracias a Vi.- le explicó.

-¿¡Que, qué!?

-Como lo oye. Ha ido buscándolas una por una hasta arrasar con ellas. Ya sólo nos quedan tres en activo, que seguramente a estas alturas… Vi las habrá encontrado y aniquilado.

-¡Joder! ¿Y el resto de bandas que no son nuestras?

-Esas no las ha tocado. Al parecer ahora trabajan para ella. Les ha ofrecido protección y limpia de sectores, ellos… claro, aceptaron.

-No me va a salir nada bien nunca, ¿o qué? - exclamó de nuevo Adam pasándose la mano por la cabeza.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras Adam pensaba un plan.

-Sé que quizás no surta efecto, Ishmael.- le dijo dando una calada al cigarro.- Pero quizás podamos salir beneficiados de esta situación. Depende de los principios que tenga Vi.

-Es una criminal y una ratera, no creo que su moral sea como la de la gente de la calle, señor.

-Búscala, encuéntrala y hazle saber que estoy interesada en darle el mejor puesto dentro de mi organización. Si acepta, estará bajo tu cargo. Que se encargue de seguir con la actividad de las bandas sin que se haga muy notoria su existencia. Hazle saber… que no hace falta que sigamos siendo enemigos.- esbozó una pequeña sonrisa a la cual su esbirro respondió.

-Así se hará, señor.- dijo levantándose para salir de la sala.

* * *

Cuatro meses más tarde…

No tardó en notarse en la ciudad de Piltover el cambio de poder establecido en tan poco tiempo. Las bandas callejeras habían sido desmanteladas, o eso decían los periódicos, todo gracias a una vigilante que cazaba a las ratas de la ciudad y se las entregaba en bandeja a la policía de Piltover.

La gente empezaba a mirar recelosa las noticias sabiendo que algo malo estaba pasando. Semanas más tarde, hubo noticias de que la mafia de la ciudad se había expandido y que ahora trabajaban el doble contaminando la ciudad con sus robos, asesinatos y demás cosas que hacían que la gente se quedara en casa evitando pasar por zonas que antes eran tranquilas.

Miss Fortune y Gangplank volvieron a la Liga abatidos y cansados de buscar a Vi sin éxito, la primera presa que se les escapaba de entre sus manos. En cuanto a Jayce, logró recuperar la mano completamente y curada de nuevo, volvió manos a la obra, ayudando a Caitlyn de vez en cuando a hacer las tareas más duras de la policía.

El departamento de policía no podía hacer nada con la nueva oleada de crímenes y fechorías que ya sólo una mafia hacía. La mafia del Alcalde Adam. Y como antes, no podían inculparlo de nada, era perfecto en todo lo que hacía. Era el hombre perfecto de cara al público y sólo unos pocos conocían el verdadero rostro de esa persona.

Todo tipo de lujos rodeaba la mansión de Alcalde mientras en menos de dos meses, decenas de familias se habían quedado en la calle debido a la mafia que él mismo controlaba. Ishmael controlaba a sus hombres con muchas soltura, tanto, que Adam empezó a darle más poder y a depositar más confianza en él ya que había logrado lo que nadie había conseguido hasta la fecha. Hacer que Vi se uniera a ellos. Traicionando todo aquello por lo que había luchado.

Pero Vi tenía sus motivos y estaba dispuesta a sacrificar todo lo que poseía, incluso su vida para cumplir ese cometido. Matar a Adam, y justo ahora, era el momento perfecto para poder hacerlo.


End file.
